Fairytales are better than reality
by LollyRabbit
Summary: All Hinata wants is a measley happily ever after. Apparently that's too much to ask for in 'the dragon's' Sasuke's  opinion.  Making matters worse her prince is friends with dragon! Ugh! Will someone slay the f**king dragon already?Highschool fic.SasuHina
1. Chapter 1: Hairy arguments

**A/N:** Hello again! Since you guys seemed to like the chair thief I decided to start up an AU. I may do a sequel to the chair thief but it'll be delayed because I'll be busy with this fic and 'welcome to team taka'.  
>I really hope you guys like it and make sure you read and review.<br>If nobody seems to like it than I probably won't continue. I like to write when I know somebody is enjoying it.  
>This AU is told in Hinata's point of view and despite the title of this fic, it's not a cliché fairytale. Don't worry, it has a plot.<br>Enjoy reading and don't forget to review ^_^

* * *

><p>Every little girl's dream is become a princess. They want to a prince to bust down the door, sweep them off their feet and to ride off on his trusty steed to his magnificent castle. Every little girl wants a happy ever after.<p>

Unfortunately there are only a few princesses in the world and the remaining three billion of us are left with our very un-castle-like houses and dress up boxes full of princess dresses that you can purchase from Save-mart.

Luckily, I am one of the few girls in the world that still has hope for a happy ending. I have a clean start; new town, new school. Of course I'll never be a princess but who says happily ever afters are exclusive to princesses? Right now I am on my way to my new high school. Konoha High. Konoha high is where I'll find my prince, I just know it.  
>Why am I going to this high school you ask? I used to attend Suna academy for girls but father decided that he missed having his daughters around (We only used to see him when he was teaching us martial arts) so he proposed that we come and permanently stay at the Hyuuga mansion with him, Neji and the other Hyuuga members. Mother was hesitant but was glad that father showed interest in us so she let us live in Konoha. Mother comes to visit us in Konoha as much as possible and she can visit often because there are lots of rooms in the Hyuuga mansion and Kimiko; Mother's sister, lives in Konoha.<p>

At the moment I'm hurrying along the footpath, clutching my school bag and grasping Hanabi's hand.  
>I brush a strand of dark hair out of my eyes.<br>"Hanabi! Hurry up, we're going to be late on the first day!" I tug her hand, trying to hasten her.  
>She jerks forward slightly from my tug and frowns at me.<br>"I don't want to run, I'll be all gross and sweaty when I get into class" Hanabi whines keeping at her own pace.

I scowl at my irritating little sister. Her uniform is slightly too big for her except for the skirt which I think she adjusted to reach halfway down her thighs.  
>After a few minutes of trying to get Hanabi to walk faster we finally reach the front of the gate.<br>The gate's a good four metres in height and it stretches across, fencing off any access to the school. The metal bars are quite chunky and have narrow gaps between them. Even worse, it's closed.

"See! This is what happens when you walk like a grandma!" I glare at Hanabi who doesn't seem even slightly worried that we're locked out of the school.  
>"I'm no grandma!" Hanabi returns my glare and inhales deeply.<br>"We'll just jump the fence, Dad doesn't teach us martial arts for nothing" Hanabi tosses her satchel over the gate and I sigh.  
>"Father said we're not allowed to use it for this kind of stuff, you know what he's like" I fold my arms as Hanabi rolls her eyes at me.<p>

"Who cares, father's not here now and we won't be hurting anybody" Hanabi clamps her hand on the bars and shakes the fence to check the sturdiness of it.  
>"Fine, only because I really want to get to class" I toss my school bag over the fence and I clamber up the metal bars. There aren't any horizontal bars so I have to use my arms to climb. I latch my hands onto the top of the gate and hoist my legs over, I sit and wait at the top of the gate for Hanabi to climb up. I've always been a faster climber than Hanabi, her little arms have never been able to quite keep up.<p>

Eventually, Hanabi manages to scramble up onto the gate and she swings her legs over to sit beside me.  
>"It's a long drop, wanna see who can jump the furtherest and land without stumbling or falling over?" The dark haired girl challenges me, a mischievous glint in her eye.<br>Hanabi and I used to do this sort of thing all the time. Everything would be a competition. Who could eat their dinner the fastest without being told off by father, who could steal the most items from Neji's bedroom without being caught by Neji, who could text the fastest without any mistakes, Hanabi and I can make anything into a competition.

"You're on" I smile and Hanabi starts to balance herself to a stand-still on the gate.  
>She wobbles back and forth a bit but I know she's only doing that to worry me; Hanabi has the balance of a tightrope walker.<br>She bends her knees and springs into the air, her dark brown hair whips back and she spreads her arms out as if she's flying. She gracefully lands on the concrete with a gentle thud, she doesn't stumble or stagger, and she remains composed. Not only did she not stagger but she also jumped quite a distance, I'll have to do my best to beat her.

"Beat that Hina-chan!" Hanabi cheers and grins at me.  
>I chuckle and start to balance myself on the gate, I fix my eyes on a spot on the concrete slightly further than where Hanabi's landing was.<br>I should be able to land there. I keep my eyes locked on the target and I leap into the air, pushing off with as much force as possible. I sail in the air, everything going as planned. I'm making my way to the spot on the concrete; I'm going to beat Hanabi!

Suddenly a figure steps into my targeted spot and my heart leaps into my throat. I'm going to crash into them! I attempt to swerve into a different direction but it's no use, I'm going to hit the target.  
>I yelp and slam into the person, knocking them to the pavement.<p>

"Ow! Get off me!" A raven haired boy shoves me off his body and scrambles to his feet.  
>He's quite good looking. He has raven black hair and matching onyx eyes. He has an athlete's body and smooth skin. Too bad he has a rotten attitude! The nerve of him to shove me to the side!<p>

"What the fuck were you doing? You could've killed me you idiot!" He growls and combs his fingers through his hair.  
>What an asshole! He may look like a prince but he most certainly is not one! He's more like dragon!<br>Hmph. If he's rude to me why can't I be rude to him?  
>"You're the idiot! I could've had a perfect landing before you got in the way!" I hiss.<p>

The boy gawks at me for a moment then folds his arms and begins to walk away.  
>"Fucking crazy fan girl" He mutters.<br>Crazy fan girl? I'm no fan girl? In fact, right now I'd be the president of his hate club.  
>"I'm not your fan girl!" I call after him and he turns around to look at me for a moment.<br>"Whatever, you will be soon. All the girls at this school are my fan girls and you're not any different" He says bitterly and I scoff.

I wish my prince would hurry up and slay that idiotic dragon.

"That guy was cute" Hanabi gushes and I make an unattractive gagging sound.  
>"He was an asshole, don't fall for a guy like that Hanabi" I advise her and Hanabi frowns.<br>"Yeah, I won't. It doesn't hurt to perve at him though does it?"  
>I smile. "You never change Hanabi, go to class now, if you get a detention for being late, ask father to ring the school- he'll probably get you out of it" I tell her, she nods and skips off to class.<p>

* * *

><p>I suck in my breath as I catch a glimpse at the sign above the door.<br>'207'  
>This is my home room. My first class; I better make a good impression.<br>I look at my reflection in the tinted window of the door.  
>My bangs are long now and are swept to the side to reveal my unusual lavender tinted eyes, framed with thick black lashes. My skin is ivory which is an extreme contrast to my dark indigo hair which is dead straight and silky and reaches halfway down my back.<p>

I can't really say I'm very pretty, I also can't say I'm particularly ugly either. I'm strange looking.  
>With my type of features it might be hard to find a prince. I have the strangest hair out of all my family, most Hyuga's have straight chocolate brown hair but I have my mother's hair that is a weird indigo colour.<p>

I fiddle with my tie, loosening it slightly. The Konoha uniform is quite similar to Suna's uniform.  
>A short sleeved plain white blouse with a black cotton blazer over the top, a dark blue, grey and white plaid skirt, a dark blue and white tie, white socks and shiny black slip on shoes.<p>

Satisfied with the tidiness of my uniform I push open the door and shuffle into class.  
>The teacher isn't even here yet, how pointless. Nobody's even noticed I've entered the room.<br>The classroom is a madhouse. There's boy with spiky blond hair wrestling with a boy with shaggy brown hair, a boy fast asleep on his desk, an auburn haired boy scoffing down a bag of crisps, a puppy scampering around the room, a scary looking boy with a non-uniform hood and dark glasses standing silently in the corner and all the girls are gathered around one desk.

The puppy bounds towards me and I kneel down to pat it. I love dogs, but father says they're a nuisance to look after.  
>This puppy has a shaggy white coat and is extremely animated.<br>I run my fingers through his coat and the puppy yips happily.  
>The brunette wrestling the blond shoves the blond against the wall and saunters over to me and the puppy.<p>

"Akamaru! Did you sneak in my school bag again?" The brunette asks the puppy sternly and the puppy whimpers and hides behind me.  
>It's so cute!<br>"Don't think I'll let this one slide just because you're hiding behind a cute girl" He continues and a light blush forms my cheeks.  
>This is the first time I've ever been called cute by a boy.<p>

Akamaru trots out from behind me, to his owner.  
>He raises his leg as if to threaten to piss on his shoes.<br>"Cheeky bastard, if you piss on my shoes you're eating budget dog chow for the rest of your life" Kiba threatens and Akamaru puts his leg down. Kiba scoops him into his arms and gives him a rough pat.

"You're the new girl, eh?" He turns his attention to me and I nod, trying to gather a few words together.  
>"Hinata Hyuuga and you?" I ask, trying to sound casual.<p>

"Kiba Inuzuka, and this is Akamaru" Kiba gestures to his canine companion in his arms.  
>"Where's the teacher?" I ask, flicking my eyes around the room.<br>"Kakashi-sensei? He's always late; sometimes he doesn't even show up. That's why home room is awesome, do you want me to introduce you to my friends?" He offers and I nod my head.

He leads me over to the set of desks where the sleeping boy, the eating boy and his wrestling buddy are lounging about and nudges the blond on the shoulder.  
>The blond boy is good looking, his hair is spiky and his eyes are a bright azure blue. His skin is quite tan and his body is muscley but not too bulky. At the moment he's sporting an orange jump suit that would look awful on most people but actually looks okay on him.<p>

I think I've found my prince.

"Hinata-san, this is Naruto and Choji, the one fast asleep is Shikamaru" Kiba introduces us and I wave shyly.  
>"She's pretty cute, why's she talking to you?" Naruto whispers rather loudly in Kiba's ear and Kiba whacks him on the side of the head.<br>"Hinata-san just transferred from Suna" Kiba continues, glaring at Naruto and the blond presents his hand for me to shake.  
>"Naruto Uzumaki, best football player at Konoha high" He shoots me a cheeky grin and I smile.<br>"Hinata Hyuuga, previous captain of the Suna high football team for girls" I reply and he stares at me for a moment.

"Really?" He asks and I nod my head hesitantly.  
>"It wasn't too hard. Suna high school for girls isn't very sporty, to be the captain all you need to know is the rules of the game and how to kick the ball" I explain, scratching the back of my head.<p>

"That's still impressive, are you joining the Konoha football team?" Naruto's eyes widen and I shake my head.  
>"Nope, the only reason why I joined the Suna football team was to get fit for training for something else" I explain.<br>"What were you training for?" He asks, genuinely interested.  
>"Suna's under 18's Mixed martial arts comp"<br>"Wow, did you place?"  
>"Yup, I placed second. I made it to the finals but I had some stomach problems along the way" I sigh.<br>The blond blinks his blue eyes at me then he nods as if he understands.  
>"Oh, so it was your time of the month?"<br>My face does a great impersonation of a cherry as I shake my head rapidly.

"No! You have it wrong! I ate a bad hotdog a threw up all over my opponent so I was disqualified" I blurt, my cheeks still bright red.  
>Naruto smiles sheepishly and scratches the back of his head.<br>"Woops, sorry. Haha! You threw up on her? That would have been one of the highlights of the match" He chuckles and I cant help but smile. Somehow he can make an embarrassing moment into something I can laugh about.

"Anyway, Can you teach me some moves? I wanna know how to beat Sasuke-Teme up, he does MMA too and he always beats me at wrestling" Naruto pleads and Kiba gives him a light nudge on the shoulder.  
>"You'll never beat Sasuke at a wrestling match, no matter how much she teaches you" Kiba teases as the blond scowls at him.<br>"Shut-up dog shit! You don't know anything!" Naruto yells and Kiba shoots Naruto a death glare.  
>"If you call me that one more time, I'll tell Akamaru to bite you where the sun don't shine!" Kiba yells back and Akamaru barks in agreement.<p>

Naruto crosses his legs protectively and turns back to me, giving me a look that would make puss in boots jealous.  
>"Pleeeeaaassse, Hinata-san?" he begs.<p>

I ponder for a moment. I know father wouldn't approve of me teaching him a few moves but then again, he is going against another MMA fighter, I suppose I should give him a chance of winning against him for once.  
>"Okay, stand up and I'll show you a move right now"<br>Naruto grins, showing me his gleaming white teeth. I wish he was my prince.

"Hahaha, I can't wait to see Hinata-san kick your ass Naruto" Kiba cackles.  
>Choji doesn't say a word and continues munching on his chips.<br>Naruto and I both stand up.

"Punch me" I instruct him and the blond scratches his head.  
>"I know you're an MMA fighter and everything, but you're still a g-"He begins before I interrupt again.<br>"It's okay Naruto-san, you don't have to be a gentleman. Just imagine I'm a guy and punch me" I instruct him, and the blond nods hesitantly and throws a half-hearted punch in my direction.  
>I sigh. "Naruto-san, if you don't put your whole heart into the punch then I can't teach you. Now, punch me" I order him.<p>

"Can't you just tell m-"  
>"Punch me. As hard as you can" I repeat, beginning to sound like my father.<br>This time the blond caves and hurls a heavy fist towards my face. In a few swift movements I block his arm with my elbow and use my other arm to lightly (I don't want to hurt him) clasp onto his throat, I sweep my foot along the ground and push him to the floor with his throat, taking advantage of his point of off balance.

Within seconds, the blond boy is on the floor.  
>"Shit" He mutters, scrambling to his feet and dusting off his pants.<br>"This is what you do when someone decides to punch you. You block their arm with their elbow, you grab their throat-it's one of the weakest points of balance, while doing this you sweep their legs away from underneath them and drive them into the floor. If you're doing this with a friend, maybe not go for their throat but for their shoulder. Since you're inexperienced you might accidentally end up hurting them" I explain and Naruto nods excitedly.

"Okay, I think I get it. Kiba, let me try it on you"  
>Kiba smirks. "Even with that MMA technique of yours, I'll still pummel you" He scrapes his chair back against the lino and throws a quick punch at Naruto.<p>

Quite skilfully, Naruto uses the technique pretty well and manages to pin Kiba to the floor successfully.  
>He's a quick learner. Although it was one of the easier techniques to learn because your body naturally responds to the block, all you have to do it grab their neck and slam them into the ground.<br>"Holy shit!" Kiba exclaims and Naruto pumps a fist in the air triumphantly.

"You're pretty good at this" I compliment him  
>"Thanks Hinata-san!"<br>I chuckle.  
>"I'm gonna go brag to Sasuke-Teme" Naruto says as he begins to walk over to the crowd of girls.<br>"Who's Sasuke?" I ask Kiba.

"We've been mates since kindergarten, me Naruto and Sasuke. He's a chick magnet though so the girls always follow him around, we've kind of gotten used it. We're in most of his classes so we let the girls have him during home room" Kiba explains and I nod.

"Guess what Teme?" Naruto's voice sounds from the centre of the group of girls who are now backing away slightly to make room for the bouncy blond.

My heart jumps slightly in shock. In the centre is that asshole from the gate. The one that I slammed into while I was jumping over the school gate.  
>His name's Sasuke? Che, it kind of suits him. He's also a chick magnet. I wonder why all the girls like him so much. He may be nice looking on the outside but what about his personality? He's the sourest person I've met in my whole entire life! How can girls be attracted to that?<p>

"What is it dobe?" The raven haired boy asks impatiently.  
>"Try to punch me" Naruto sings in his ear and Sasuke plants his hand on Naruto's face and tries to push him away.<br>"Go away dobe, I don't feel like kicking your ass this morning" He says arrogantly.  
>"Come, try to punch me" Naruto repeats and Sasuke sighs and rolls up his sleeves to reveal muscled arms which causes an outbreak of squeals from the girls.<p>

Ugh. I hope my prince slays the dragon.

"Are you sure you want this dobe? Don't cry if it hurts too much" He taunts.  
>Naruto nods confidently.<br>With this, Sasuke's fist rockets out at record speed. Naruto just manages to block it and he clasps onto his shoulder, driving him down to the ground and sweeping his leg across the floor to throw Sasuke off balance.

Sasuke looks surprised at first, lying on the ground for a few moment before he expertly swings his left leg across the lino. He hooks his foot onto Naruto's ankle and Naruto collapses onto the floor.

Sasuke quickly stands up and gives Naruto a look mixed with surprise, curiosity and arrogance.  
>"I'm impressed dobe; I didn't expect that you'd use an MMA move on me. However, the fact still remains that I still kicked your ass"<br>Sasuke takes his seat at his desk and Naruto grins, even though Sasuke was still rude to him.

"I learnt it from Hinata-san, she's an MMA fighter" The blond flashes a grin in my direction.  
>Sasuke's eyes flicker towards me.<br>"Hey, you're the clumsy girl that fell from the sky" He says in an accusing voice and I frown at him.  
>"I'm not clumsy, and I didn't fall from the sky. I jumped from the gate" I fold my arms.<br>"You crashed straight into me, how is that not clumsy? I can't believe you're an MMA fighter, they let anyone learn Mixed martial arts these days, don't they?" He says nastily.

"Maybe that's why they let you learn" I stick my tongue out at him.  
>"Oh, real mature. Stick your tongue out at me"<br>"Shut-up, I am mature!" I exclaim, trying to calm myself down. Something about this boy infuriates me.  
>"You're mature? Then why do you keep on pouting at me like a child?"<br>"It's not pouting, It's frowning and glaring!"  
>"If it's not pouting, then why are you jutting your lip out like that?" He questions me and I suddenly become aware that I am jutting my lip out slightly.<br>Crap. This is how I frown all the time? No wonder why Neji never takes me seriously when I frown at him.

"Haha! See! You are pouting!" He jeers.  
>Crap! I'm losing the argument, I need to switch this around quickly.<br>"You're just intimidated that there's another MMA fighter in the class, that's why you're picking on me" I smile smugly and Sasuke shoots me an astonished look. He gawks at me for a moment.

"You think I'm intimidated by a girl?" He asks, blinking at me.  
>"Yes you are. It makes sense, you aren't really much in touch with your masculine side" Words pour out my mouth with ease. Sasuke is quite similar to Neji, and I've argued with Neji quite a bit. I know the weak points of these types of men.<br>Arrogant 'alpha' males take pride in their masculinity, if you question it, they can crumble into the palm of your hand.

Sasuke continues to gape at me. His shocked expression slowly morphs into an angry one. Much like the expression my father made when he found out Hanabi had jammed a huge wad of bubble gum in his hair.  
>"I am in touch with my masculine side. I am the definition of a man. How could you say otherwise?" Sasuke splutters, his face still awestruck.<p>

I scan his body up and down. Every man has something female about them. Even if he doesn't, I'll just make one up.  
>Hmm…His arms are quite muscley, his face isn't too girly either- just kind of cute in a boyish way, his hair isn't that long so I can't make fun of him like I do to Neji. What about his legs?<br>I examine his legs. They're pretty shapely and built well so I can't say they're like girls legs.  
>Wait a sec…His legs hardly have any hair on them! That's perfect!<p>

"You shave your legs, how is that masculine?" I ask, trying to sound innocent.  
>"Buurrn!" Naruto adds between chuckles.<br>Sasuke glares at me, then his legs.  
>"I don't shave my legs! I'm just not a very hairy person! I have hair on my head and eyebrows, that's it!" Sasuke defends himself desperately and I giggle, it's fun to aggravate him. Hey, it's only fair that the princess get's to torture the dragon for once, right?<p>

A thought just crept into my mind when he said 'that's it'.  
>Should I say it? Or would I be going over the line?<br>Naah, I won't cross the line.  
>"You're jealous because you have hairy armpits!" He says menacingly, a smirk playing on his lips.<br>That's it. If he's going to be childish, then I'm going to be even more childish.

"You know how you said that you only have hair on your head and your eyebrows? That means you don't have any pubes!" I almost shout at him and I heave emphasis on the word 'pubes'.

Sasuke looks at me like I just punched him into the face.  
>A priceless expression, I wish I had a camera.<p>

"And I assume you're the new student?" An older and slightly amused voice asks from behind me.  
>Sasuke plants a smirk on his face as I twist my head around to see my new teacher right behind me.<p>

I flash him a sheepish smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So….Did you like it? Tell me if you think it's amusing or not because I don't consider myself a strong humour fanfic writer.  
>I'd really appreciate it if you'd click that little review button at the bottom of your screen, thanks for reading :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Physical Education

A/N:  
>Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! I have so many ideas for this story already so I'm really happy.<br>A big thank you to all of those who have reviewed! All of them have been pretty positive but it was just one comment from 'top' that made me want to explain Hinata a little.  
>The reason why Hinata is slightly OOC is because she was brought up differently.<br>In this story her father is quite kind and is proud of her for her achievements (He's still pretty Stoic and cold but he's not ashamed of Hinata) which gives her a good boost in confidence. Since I changed her father (Which in the anime series I reckon he's the reason she's so shy and reserved) I had to change Hinata, which was a good thing because most of you liked it. Oh, and thanks to 'Anon' who helped me explain to 'Top' why Hinata is kind of OOC.  
>Anyway 'top' I'm still happy you told me what you think; I like it when reviewers are honest .<br>Oh yeah, I changed the rating of this to M because later on there may be some dodgy scenes. The story is leading me towards dodgy scenes and It might be hard to execute those well because I'm only fourteen years old and the only knowledge I have on sex is from my classmates who talk about it 24/7 and health class of course. Also, violent scenes may occur.  
>Anyway, rated M just to be safe. I'm not very good with ratings.<p>

Okay, enjoy the read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that's all there is to it. 

* * *

><p>This is freaking fantastic. My home room teacher thinks I'm a pervertweirdo all because of that bastard of a dragon!  
>I hate that foul beast with passion.<p>

I suppose there's not much time to worry about that, I have PE next.  
>PE has always been one of my favourite subjects.<br>Following the school map supplied by Kakashi-sensei I manage to find my way to the gym pretty easily. I rush into the changing rooms and slip into my PE uniform.  
>They're not exactly the most flattering items of clothing I've ever worn but they're not too bad.<br>Simply a pair of plain black shorts and a navy blue t-shirt with the school crest on it.

Inside the gym my PE teacher seems to be warming up in the centre of the class. He looks...interesting. His thick bushy eyebrows bounce up and down as he talks to the class and he's wearing a tight green jump suit that doesn't leave quite enough for the imagination. His hair is jet black and cropped into a bowl haircut. Over his jumpsuit he's wearing a green vest.

He spots me and points at me, the whole class turns to look at me.  
>"Ah! Our new student! Come! Join us! My name is Gai-sensei and you came just in time for our warm-up exercises!" He cheers and I nervously shuffle to the group.<br>He shakes my hand with a fierce grip and he grins.  
>"Your PE record from Suna was very impressive, Hinata-san. It doesn't surprise me too much though, you're a Hyuuga after all. Your cousin Neji is in my senior PE class and is very talented, I have very high hopes for you Hyuuga-san!"<br>"Thanks" I smile politely and he claps his hands together.

"Alright class! Let's start with our warm up exercises; I've put you all into partners according to skill levels and same gender so listen closely!" He tells us and scoops up the clip board and pen at his feet.

He begins reading out unfamiliar names until he reaches mine.  
>"Um, Hinata-san. Ino-chan is not here yet so I'll have to group you with Sasuke-kun, he usually works with me because his fitness level is quite high but looking at your physical education record, I'm sure you'll be able to keep up" He gives me a gleaming smile and does the nice guy pose.<p>

I frown. It's already bad enough I'm in the same class as that asshole but to be his PE partner? No thank you.  
>"Gai-sensei? Do I have to be partners with Sasuke-kun, we don't get along well- besides, he's a guy" I explain to him and he pats me on the head.<br>"Have no fear youthful flower! That is exactly what Neji said about my apprentice Rock Lee, but now they get along splendidly! Youth shouldn't worry about silly things like 'getting along' and 'gender'. Splitting into partners according to gender is just a silly rule the school board made me set in place but it won't matter if it's broken once or twice. Now hurry to your partner otherwise you'll have to do ten laps around the field!" He nudges me in the direction of a Sullen Uchiha and I scowl at the ground.

Why him, out of all people? Why him? I hope my real partner shows up soon.  
>I sigh and saunter over to Sasuke and he raises an eyebrow at me.<br>"Are you stalking me or something? Of course I don't blame you but it's getting kinda creepy" He sneers and I make a face at him.  
>"Gai-sensei said I have to be your partner because mine isn't here" I reply, trying to sound as calm as possible.<br>Maybe if I ignore his snide remarks then I'll be able to get through this PE lesson.

"Okay! For our warm up exercise we'll do sit ups. Take turns holding down your partner's feet while the other does the sit-ups" He orders us as he pumps a fist in the air and blows his whistle.  
>"I'll go first" I volunteer as I plonk onto the shiny floor and assume a standard sit-up position.<p>

Sasuke clasps his hands around my ankles to anchor me to the floor and I start doing sit-ups, crunching my abdominal muscles together.  
>Sasuke smirks.<br>"You're not getting full use out of the exercise; you have to squeeze your stomach muscles as tight as possible" He remarks in a know-it-all manner.  
>Stupid Dragon, he thinks he knows everything!<p>

"I am" I retort, getting annoyed by his snarky tone.  
>"And you call yourself an MMA fighter? Che, I'd hate to see you in the ring"<br>Calm down Hinata, as much as you'd like to light his face on fire then try to put it out with a folk he is not worth it.  
>"Fine. If you're such an expert, why don't you have a turn then? Show me the<em><strong>proper<strong>_ way to do it" I slide backwards on the floor as he lies on the ground with his knees pointing to the ceiling.  
>I pin down his trainers and he rests his hands behind his head.<p>

"You squeeze your stomach muscles together, like this" He demonstrates, doing exactly what I was doing.  
>"I don't have X-ray vision, I can't see your stomach muscles" I point out.<br>Unexpectedly he yanks up his PE t-shirt to reveal a glorious set of perfectly defined abs.  
>He has abs.<br>Bastard! He's making my cheeks go red!  
>His stomach is so perfect, I can't help but stare. I mean, most MMA fighters have abs but this is mesmerising. Okay, dragon's are rude and obnoxious but they are beautiful creatures.<br>Geez, No wonder why all the girls like him.  
>Although, it still doesn't matter what he looks like, I'm not shallow. I don't go for looks alone.<p>

"Are you staring at my abs?" Sasuke asks, a smug smile plastered on his face.  
>"I've seen better sets of abs on girls at the MMA gym" I lie convincingly and I see him pout slightly.<br>"Are you lesbian or something?"

I blink at him in astonishment then feel my cheeks go crimson.  
>"No! I like guys!" I defend myself and he frowns.<br>"You must be lesbian; otherwise you wouldn't be acting so...uninterested around me" He taps his nose and I scowl at him.

"You're so full of yourself" I roll my eyes.  
>"Seriously, why aren't you interested in me?" He asks as he places his hand on my cheek, forcing me to look him in the eyes.<br>"Because you're not interesting, you're aggravating" I retort, slapping his hand away from my face.

"What's your type?" He asks and I glare at him.  
>"I've only just met you and you're asking such personal questions?"<br>"Just answer the damn question" He gives me a serious look and I sigh.  
>"I like sweet, caring guys that are cheerful and like to make you happy" I smile, a picture of Naruto painting in my head.<p>

Sasuke scoffs.  
>"You're a moron to expect that kind of thing from a guy"<br>I scowl. "Then what's your type?"  
>Sasuke ponders this for a moment.<br>"Huge tits, doesn't talk too much, mature, experienced, long legs, soft skin, unbelievably sexy, nice figure and sexually active"

"Ugh, go to the red light district and maybe you'll find someone like that" I spit.  
>"You're the one who asked, and the only reason why I said sexually active is because the sluts at this school give bad blow jobs, I need someone experienced"<p>

I give him a horrified look.  
>"You're disgusting"<br>"At least I'm being honest"  
>"Honest? You're lying to yourself! You can't possibly be so shallow as if to only want the physical attributes that someone has!"<br>"Che! You can't say that when someone's fucking you, you don't want them to be good at it!"

I gawk at him for a moment and shake my head at him.  
>"I don't plan to ever be 'Fucked', I'm not like you, I'll have 'sex or 'make love' but never in my whole entire life will I be 'fucked'" I tell him sincerely and he rolls his eyes.<p>

"Fuck, Sex, Bang, Make Love, Screw, it doesn't matter what you call it; it's the same thing"  
>I sigh. "One day Sasuke, you'll fall in love with a girl and you'll realize the difference"<br>Sasuke grunts. "I've never liked a girl for anything other than her body and I doubt that will ever change"

"Then do you know what that will make you in the distant future?" I ask him sweetly and he shakes his head and gives me a confused look.  
>"What?" He asks.<br>"An old, wrinkly, lonely, asshole"

Sasuke shoots me a death glare.  
>"At least I'm being honest" I mock him, trying to imitate his tone of voice when he said those words.<br>"Hinata-san! Your partners here" Gai sensei calls and I eagerly rush away from a grumbling Uchiha.

Standing next to Gai-sensei is a pretty blonde girl with a mischief smile.  
>"Ino-chan, this is Hinata-san. We're going to start doing Gymnastics soon, take her and you two can start practising on the beams. Make sure you look after her! Protect her with the power of youth!" Gai sensei exclaims as he gestures to me.<p>

The blond blinks at the crazed man.  
>"Erm, yeah, on with the power of youth and such" She says with low enthusiasm.<br>Gai sensei doesn't quite catch onto the sarcasm of that comment and gives Ino the thumbs up.  
>"I see you're exuberating a lot more passion than usual Miss Yamanaka! Excellent work!"<br>Ino pulls a face that says 'You're mental so I'm just going to ignore you' as she leads me towards the gymnastic equipment.

"Is he always this...enthusiastic?" I ask and the girl nods her head rapidly.  
>"You have no idea, during cheerleading practise if he's walking by he'll try and learn the moves so he can join in at the football games" She rolls her eyes then cracks a mischievous grin and pokes me in the shoulder.<p>

"So...I see you were talking to Sasuke eh? He's pretty hot; if you're interested in him then I can help you. I used to like him but I like someone else now, I just want someone else to get him other than Sakura." Her eyes dart to the Uchiha who is now being instructed on how to stretch properly by Gai sensei.

I shake my head and stick my tongue out in disgust.  
>"Ew, I'm not interested in guys with rocks for hearts"<br>Ino gives me a crooked smile.  
>"That's the first time I've ever heard someone describe Sasuke as 'Ew', if I told Sakura you said that she'd probably strangle you to death" Ino chuckles and I frown.<p>

"Who's Sakura?" I ask and she wrinkles up her nose.  
>"Sakura and I used to be best friend's in primary. She found out that I liked Sasuke and she said that we weren't friends anymore, we were enemies. At first I thought she was joking but she wasn't. Even when I stopped liking Sasuke she didn't want to become friends again; she said that I might just be using her to get close to Sasuke and pretending that I didn't like him anymore.<br>I have now come to the conclusion that she's a psycho bitch that will probably have a restraining order against her if she keeps continuing like this" Ino explains and I nod my head.

"Okay Class! We're going to start gymnastics now! Over to the mats!" Gai sensei announces after a blast of the whistle.  
>"Ugh, that means we have to separate into our gymnastic groups, I'm pretty sure you're in group 1" Ino frowns<br>"Can I eat lunch with you then?"  
>The blonde smiles.<br>"Yup, we'll go to the cafeteria after PE"" 

* * *

><p>"So, if you're not interested in Sasuke, what kind of guy have you got your eye on?" Ino asks through a mouthful of sushi.<br>I pause for a moment. Even though I've only just met Ino, she seems really cool. I'm sure I can trust her.  
>"I have a tiny crush on a guy called Naruto, he's really cute" I blush as Ino gasps.<br>"Seriously? You like Naruto? So cute!" She grins.  
>"You have a good chance with him, you're pretty and most girls only pay attention to Sasuke"<p>

I shoot her a determined smile.  
>"What about you, Ino-san? Who's the mysterious guy that you like?" I ask and she rubs her hands together.<br>"You can call me Ino-chan if you like and his name's Shikamaru. Status: Hot, lazy genius that sleeps during class and watches clouds" She sighs dreamily and rests her chin on an upturned palm.

"Daydreaming about your precious Shika-kun, eh, Ino?" A girl with eye like liquid honey and chocolate brown hair done up into two Chinese buns teases the blonde as she slides into the seat opposite from me, placing her lunch tray on the table.  
>"Don't be so loud Tenten-chan!" Ino snaps, flicking her bright blue eyes around the cafeteria to check if anyone had heard.<p>

The girl known as Tenten fixes her gaze on me.  
>"Ah! Your eyes are like Neji's, are you Neji's cousin? He mentioned that two of his cousins are coming to this school" She grins as she slurps at a carton of chocolate milks.<br>"Yeah, we're cousins. How do you know Neji? Are you in the same class as him?" I ask, the girl looks like a senior, I wonder how she knows Neji. Neji doesn't usually associate with girls, he says they're a nuisance and a distraction.  
>I slip a French fry in my mouth as Tenten smiles sheepishly.<br>"Well, I'm kind of his girl-" She begins before being interrupted by a low voice.

"Acquaintance! She's my acquaintance! We're in the same home room class and we sit next to each other!" Neji's voice butts in before he appears behind Tenten, clutching a paper bag.

"Acquaintance, eh? Neji? Is that code for girlfriend? Hanabi's going to have a field day when she finds out you have a girlfriend" I tease and Neji cringes.  
>"Hinata, I'd appreciate it if you kept it confidential about my erm...relationship with Tenten" Neji says stiffly and Tenten scowls at him.<p>

"Are you ashamed of me?" Tenten folds her arms and shoots Neji an expectant look.  
>"No, that's not it. It's my younger cousin, she's very immature, she doesn't understand what it means to be in a serious relationship" Neji tries to sooth her and I chuckle.<p>

"She understands perfectly what it means to be in a relationship, Neji's just embarrassed because she'll tease him about having a girlfriend" I tell Tenten.  
>Tenten frowns.<br>"And you call your cousin Immature? You're the one who's scared to tell everyone about our relationship because you're scared your little cousin will call you a few names" Tenten frowns at him, but I can tell she's amused that Neji could worry about things so trivial.

"Fine, you can tell people but be aware that soon I will be ripped to shreds by my evil younger cousin" Neji grumbles and Tenten grins.  
>"Don't worry, I already have!"<p>

Tenten pats the seat next to her and Neji frowns and plonks down next to his girlfriend.  
>Ino taps me on the shoulder.<br>"Hinata-chan, look there's Naruto" She whispers and points in the direction of a blonde boy who seems to be arguing with that bastard of a dragon.  
>He turns his head and spots me, he flashes me a cheeky grin and waves at me.<br>"Ino, he's waving. What am I supposed to do?" I tug on her sleeve  
>"Wave back!" She tells me and I casually return his wave.<p>

"How was that?" I ask and she frowns.  
>"Hinata, it's just a wave, don't think about it" Ino replies, sipping at her water bottle.<p>

"Hinata, who were you looking at just now? Do you have feelings for this boy? Who is it?" Neji bombards me with questions and Tenten playfully slaps him on the shoulder.  
>"Neji, don't go all father-like on her. The girl's allowed her privacy"<br>Neji scowls.  
>"So, Hinata's allowed to have her privacy yet my privacy isn't worth anything? That's great to know." Neji says sarcastically and Tenten gives Neji a look that says 'Don't start'.<p>

Neji ignores this look from Tenten and turns to me.  
>"Hinata, if you don't tell me who it is that you are fussing over I will be forced to report this to your father and he will take even more extreme measures than I will" Neji threatens in that stoic voice of his and I glare at him.<p>

"You wouldn't"  
>"I told him that you had a crush on your karate teacher, didn't I?"<br>I shoot Neji a death glare.  
>"I was five, and it was you that told father that? You bastard! I didn't have a crush on him, you were just annoyed that he taught me how to block before he taught you!"<br>"It doesn't matter whether it was true or not, I still told him"  
>I pause, weighing my options. Father may even force me to move schools, he always overreacts whenever it comes to boys.<p>

"Naruto Uzumaki" I sigh and Neji's eyes widen.  
>"The blond brat? I'll kill him, you will not be allowed near that boy, do you understand me. He is a bad influence and-"<br>I plug my earphones into my ears and raise the volume of my iPod a few notches before playing  
>'Run Don't walk' by Hey Monday.<p>

Neji glares at me and mouths a few words that I'm glad I can't hear.  
>Thank god for iPod's. <p>

* * *

><p>AN: I'm trying my hardest to include lots of humour, because this is what this fic is about (Experimenting with my humour skills).  
>In the next fic, Sakura will make her appearance so wait until next week for that.<br>Don't forget to review ^_^


	3. Chapter 3:Wicked witch of the west

A/N: Hey guys, back with another chapter.  
>Huge thank you to all my readers and an enormous thank you to my reviewers.<br>Sorry for updating a week later than usual but I've been pretty busy lately so I haven't had much time. I think the next chapter might be late as well cause I have an algebra exam on Friday and I need to study because I **suck** at algebra.  
>I'm sorry for not replying all your reviews but I really do appreciate every single one of them! One of you requested that I add more description in my writing and I've tried to add more details in this chapter, I'm horrible at descriptive writing (I'm more of a story teller) so I'm really sorry if you can't tell the difference but I did try my best<br>Oh yeah, I forgot to warn you guys, This fic contains Sakura bashing and if you don't like Sakura bashing then you might not want to read. It's not that bad but I just felt like I should warn you cause I don't read Hinata bashing fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, Tenten would have a last name. 

* * *

><p>I peer through the glass window of the classroom door, eyes darting suspiciously around the room. The class is almost completely full, students casualty chatting to each other, some scribbling in their exercise books and other blankly staring into space; probably thinking about lunch. Hmmmm….I scan all of the faces, a lot of the faces are familiar but have no names attached to them, there is a delightful absence of arrogant dragons. Yes! No Uchiha in sight! My math class is a dragon-free zone!<br>"Hinata, let's sit next to the window" Ino tells me as she tugs down the aisle of desks, leading me to a desk that gives a great view out of the window.

A woman gracefully trots into the room, she carefully sets a few folders onto her bulky wooden desk which is piled up with unorganized files and sheets of paper. She frowns at her cluttered desk and stacks some of the files and folders on top of each other to make room for her own folders.  
>She has jet black hair, flowing down to her shoulder in waves. Thick black lashes frame dark crimson eyes, which are the exact same shade as her lipstick.<br>She looks strange but pretty nonetheless, I'd say she's in her late twenties.  
>The woman turns her attention to the class and claps her hands together.<p>

"Okay, open your work books to page thirty seven, today we'll be starting up on algebra" She begins as her crimson eyes flicker to me  
>"You must be the new girl, if you have any trouble don't hesitate to ask me, I'm Kurenai sensei" She gives me a warm smile and I return it shyly as I open my book to page thirty seven.<p>

The equations are familiar and I sigh with relief. I already learnt this while I was attending Suna. I lean back in my chair and stretch my arms, fists curled up into balls. I like this math class. Nice teacher, easy work and most of all, no bothersome dragon's. It seems as if all day I've been lumped together with the bastard and it's good to avoid the urge to knee someone in the groin.

Thump.  
>I feel something connect to the back of my chair, causing the back rest of the chair to bump against my spine.<br>Oh, the person behind me must have accidentally kicked my chair.  
>Thump.<br>There is goes again, maybe they want something from me. Wait, if they want my attention they could just tap me on the shoulder. Maybe if I ignore it, it'll go away.  
>THUMP!<br>Ouch, that hurt that time!

I twist my head around to see a girl with bubble gum pink hair and emerald green eyes glaring at me. Her face is pretty caked with make-up, she looks like a freaky doll with those unnaturally pink cheeks and her eyes that are almost drooping from the amount of mascara and eye shadow she's heaped on.  
>Her foundation is cracking underneath her glare. Gross.<br>"You were PE partners with my Sasuke-kun" She hisses and I frown.  
>Thanks for the reminder Pinky, I really want to remember the awful discussion I had with him.<br>"Yes, I was his PE partner" I reply patiently and politely.  
>Maybe if I'm polite enough she'll leave me alone.<br>"Don't think you stand a chance with him, I saw the way you were staring at his abs" She continues, as her eyes examine me carefully and she wrinkles her nose in revulsion.

My eyes widen in shock. How many people saw that?  
>"No, you've got it all wrong. He was showing me how to do the sit up's properly, I was examining his stomach muscles to see how he did it so well" I defend myself and the girl scoffs.<br>"Whatever, anyway, stay away from him. You don't stand a snowball's chance in hell with him so you may as well back out now. Sasuke's mine" She sneers and Ino scrapes her chair around to join our conversation.

"Leave her alone Sakura, she's not even interested in Sasuke and even if she was, she's allowed to go after him"  
>Pinky scowls at Ino and Ino scowls back.<br>Wow. I never knew Ino could be so scary.  
>So this is Sakura? I know now what Ino meant by evil psycho bitch.<p>

"I'm just warning her that's all, wouldn't want a puny little girl like her to get her heart broken" Pinky pouts, mocking me.  
>Puny little girl? The nerve of her! I'm no weak little girl, this girl's basically begging me to rip her nose off!<br>Sakura notices my irritation at being called a little girl and she smirks.  
>"Ugh and those bangs, they make you look like a twelve year old" She remarks and I feel frustration rising.<p>

Before I lose my temper Ino steps in and rests her hand on my shoulder to sooth me.  
>Oh yes. Keep calm Hinata.<br>Pinky enjoys stirring, don't let her stir you.  
>She's just like the dragon…Hmm…Maybe not quite like the dragon, more like a wicked witch of the west.<br>Yes, a wicked witch of the west. Perfect.  
>Oh, that reminds me. I haven't thought of a title for Ino yet. Ah, she can be my pixie.<br>She sort of suits it with her mischievous smile and platinum blond hair.

"At least her face doesn't look like it's being raped by crayons. If wore any more make-up your face would probably fall off" Ino retorts.  
>Thank you Ino, you are a true friend.<br>"Shut it Pig, this is between me and vampire girl here"  
>Was that a jab at my pale skin? And she called Ino a pig!<br>Ino? A pig? Her figure is almost perfect and she eats healthily as well.

"Ino's no pig, just cause someone doesn't want to be a stick doesn't make them a pig. Besides, doesn't anorexia make you incredibly flat chested?" I retort, making a point by gesturing to her chest which has obviously been stuffed with tissues or breast-enhancing cups.

Sakura is visibly fuming and her eyebrows look like two skinny pink caterpillars kissing.  
>I can see her hand shaking as if she's debating on whether to slap me across the face.<br>Before she can gather her thoughts together I swivel my chair around and face the front, ignoring her completely. If she hits me I might not be able to stop myself from hitting her back, it's best to leave when situations like this appear.  
>Ino slides her chair back into place and grins at me.<p>

"Her vein looks like it's about to pop out of that huge forehead of hers" She chuckles.

I quickly sneak a glance behind me to see Sakura who's glaring holes into the back of my head.  
>"If she doesn't stop looking at me like that, people are going to think she's constipated"<p>

* * *

><p>Ugh, I'm so glad my first day of school is over!<br>I flop onto my bed and bury my face into the lilac and cream coloured pillows.  
>I'm still not completely used to my room. The two theme colours of my room are Lilac and cream. I have a large study desk in the corner with my laptop resting on top it, a walk-in-wardrobe with racks and racks of my clothes, a super king sized bed piled up with cushions and pillows, a flat-screen TV pinned to the wall and a cabinet full of my trophies and medals (Mostly from MMA).<br>Yes, I am living in luxury!  
>I hate to admit it but this is a lot better than living in a cramped apartment with my Mum, Hanabi and I. Sharing a room with Hanabi is annoying because she'll raid my closet, steal my clothes, then spill chilli, pumpkin soup, mustard or any other substance that is impossible to un-stain on it.<br>Now that I live with Father, I have my own room and Father gave us an all expenses paid shopping trip for Christmas so I have endless amounts of clothes.

I'm gonna get some rest, after today I deffintly deserve it.

Without bothering to change out of my uniform or close the curtains I let my eyes drift shut and I try to think calm, relaxing thoughts.  
>I can just imagine what my ideal life would be like. I'd live in a castle with my Pixie and my Prince, the wicked witch would be my slave and the Dragon would be trapped in the dungeon and everyday I would go down to the dungeon and taunt him. Yeah….that would the life.<br>Whilst thinking of some of the chore's I'd make the wicked witch of the west do Hanabi bursts through the door in her MMA training gear her fists raised triumphantly in the air.  
>"Hina-chan! Get into your training gear, we're going to the gym!"<p>

I reply with a muffled groan as slam the pillow over my head. Hopefully she'll get the message.  
>Hanabi marches over the side of my bed, she rips the pillow from my grip.<br>"Father said you have to come cause he's not giving us private lessons anymore. We have to train with the rest of his class" She says, tugging at my blazer.  
>"I don't care. I'm not training now, I'll just get Neji to train me later" I mutter before rolling onto other pillow.<br>"Come on Hina-chan! There'll be cute guys there and we can perve at them together!" Hanabi pleads and I roll my eyes. Typical fourteen year old behaviour.

"I wouldn't care even if Taylor Lautner was training there! I'm going to sleep!" I declare stubbornly as I jam my face into a soft pillow.  
>Suddenly Neji marches into my room.<br>I really need to get a lock installed on my door, or at least a 'NO HANABI'S OR NEJI'S ALLOWED' sign.  
>"Hinata! Get up! We're going to your father's Mixed Martial arts class!" Neji orders and I cross my arms.<br>I ignore him and pretend to be asleep.

Neji sighs.  
>"If you're not coming to training then I'll have lots of time to talk to your father. And who knows, I might slip up and accidentally inform him about your attraction to the orange idiot"<br>I remove my face from the pillow to scowl at him.  
>"You wouldn't…"<br>"Try me"

I groan as I lift myself up from the bed and shoo Neji and Hanabi out of the room so I can get changed.  
>I quickly plug my arms into the holes of my training singlet and slip on training shorts before gathering up my MMA gloves and mouth guard.<br>Making sure I have everything I need I hastily head down the carpeted stairs to meet Hanabi and Neji, who are waiting impatiently in the living room.

"Your father's already at the gym preparing for class so I'll drive"

* * *

><p>I never expected the Martial arts training area to look like this. There's a separate room for fighting which is sealed off and only entrance to Martial arts students is permitted. The floor is padded with gym mats and there is a MMA ring plonked in the centre of the room which has red and blue ropes and black turnbuckles.<br>There seems to be a wide assortment of training equipment organized in a shelf in the corner of the room and lining the walls are punching bags.

"Listen up class! I'll split you into partners to train with!" My father's voice bounces off the walls.  
>"I've rearranged the pairs completely since we have two new students joining us, who happen to be my daughters" Father gestures to Hanabi and I and his students all sneak a glance at us. I frown.<br>We're the only girls in this class!

"Hinata, you train with Sai and Hanabi, you train with Konohamaru" He commands.  
>"Eh? Hiashi-sama! Why do I have to train with a weak girl?" A fourteen year old boy with tousled brown hair complains, waving his arms around dramatically.<br>"Never underestimate your opponent, I'm sure Hanabi will prove quite a handful for you" Father replies in his usual stoic manner.  
>The boy known as Konohamaru crosses his arms and mutters something about not wanting to verse a stupid girl.<p>

Hanabi has her hands clenched into fists, she hates it when people call her weak.  
>"I'm gonna pound him into the ground" She mutters before stalking over to Konohamaru who is waiting for her impatiently by a training mat.<br>I glance around the room.  
>How am I supposed to know who Sai is?<p>

I feel someone tap me on the shoulder.  
>Must be my partner. I turn around to see none other than the Dragon himself.<br>Sasuke Uchiha.  
>He's wearing standard MMA training gear and his hair is in the usual duck-ass hair style.<br>"Uchiha? What are you doing here?" I ask dumbly.  
>"Idiot, what do you think I'm doing? I'm training, your father's my teacher" He replies rolling his obsidian eyes.<p>

"I never knew Hiashi was your father. It doesn't matter though, you're clumsy and fragile so you won't last long in a real fight" He gives me a smug smile and I grit my teeth together.  
>Oh what I would do rip that smirk off his face right now.<br>Suddenly a boy that looks oddly similar to Sasuke appears before me. The only difference between him and Sasuke is his paler skin, his slightly more slender figure and a normal haircut.

He smiles at me.  
>"So you must be Hinata. When Hiashi told us his daughter would be joining the class I didn't expect them to be this good looking" He says in a charming voice as he examines my face.<br>I feel a faint blush appearing on my cheeks and Sasuke frowns at Sai.

"You're such a kiss up" He sneers and Sai sticks his tongue out at him.  
>"You're just jealous that I have Hinata-san as a partner and you're stuck with Fish-boy over there" Sai retorts as he points to a white haired man in a purple tracksuit.<p>

Sasuke mumbles something under his breath as he storms off the join the white haired man in training.  
>Sai tilts his head and looks at me expectantly.<br>"What school do you go to?" He asks as he fixes his inky black eyes on my face.  
>"Konoha High, I just started today" I reply and he raises two delicate eyebrows.<br>"Me too, It's a shame we aren't in any classes together"

"Yeah, it would be nice to have another friend around" I sigh. Today I made mostly enemies. Fan girls will get angry at you if you even speak a word to Sasuke.  
>"Anyway, Wanna start off with kicks?" He asks and I nod my head.<br>"You can kick, I'll block" I volunteer as I dig around in my pockets for my mouth guard and slip it into my mouth, clamping it in place with my teeth and wriggle my hands in the Velcro of the training pads.

I assume my normal blocking stance with my palms raised and feet shoulder-width apart.  
>"Kick" I try to say but it comes out as "Krick" because of the mouth guard.<br>The raven haired boy delivers a series of kicks to the training pad.  
>I block them successfully and when Sai starts to huff from exhaustion I thrust the training pads into his chest, ripping my hands out of the Velcro.<br>"My turn now" I declare as Sai silently agrees and straps his hands to the training pads.

I take a deep breath to gather my strength. Kicking is my weakest forte so I'll need to put my all into it. I swing my leg around, trying to catch momentum. Rotating on my foot I slam my foot into the training pad with a loud 'Thwack', inserting as much force as possible.  
>I knock Sai back, sending him stumbling a bit. He widens his dark eyes, baffled.<p>

"I never knew someone so delicate-looking could kick that hard" He gawks at me, slightly breathless and I flash him a grin.  
>I continue kicking the training pad until my legs almost turn to jelly and I pause for a moment, collapsing to the ground to rest my sore legs.<br>"Wanna practise punching now?"  
>"Sure, let's go over to the punching bags"<p>

"Everyone to the centre! Training's over, let's move onto fighting" My father announces and Sai pouts as he follows me towards the centre, which is just outside the fighting ring .  
>I lean forward against the edge of the wring, resting on my arms.<p>

My father stands in the middle of the ring in a neutral stance with his hands behind his back, a posture like a soldier.  
>"Alright, let's get started. Who wants to fight first?" His voice booms and several people raise their hands.<br>I see a petite figure waving their arms eagerly.  
>Hanabi's always eager to fight.<p>

Father rolls his eyes as Hanabi pounds her fists against the side of the wring shouting "Me! Me! Pick Me!"  
>"Fine. Hanabi, you can verse Konohamaru first" Father declares and a boy standing a few feet away from Hanabi groans.<br>"Sensei! I shouldn't be wasting my talents on girls! It's bad enough you made me train with her!" He whines and Father rubs his temples with his two index fingers.

"Quiet Konohamaru, just fight her" Father tells him sternly.  
>The boy sighs and reluctantly climbs into the wring along with an aggravated Hanabi.<br>Hanabi slips her mouth guard into her mouth then chomps down on it firmly.  
>She flexes her wrists in preparation for the fight as Konohamaru doesn't bothering to stretch or do anything at all.<br>Hanabi readies herself in her fighting stance and looks at Konohamaru expectantly.  
>The boy yawns and a vein pops on Hanabi's head.<br>"Aren't you gonna try to hit me or somethin'?" Konohamaru asks her and Hanabi scowls at him and swiftly drags her foot across the ground to hook her foot onto his ankles. The boy jumps just in time to evade the attack and looks slightly more on his guard.

Konohamaru attempts a punch but Hanabi quickly steps sideways to dodge it. Hanabi throws a punch to his chest but he manages to catch her tiny fist and flip her forwards onto the ground Judo style.

The brunette girl doesn't give up and she springs to her feet and attempts to kick him square in the stomach but Konohamaru blocks her foot with his arm and launches a fist in the direction of her face. Hanabi smiles mischievously as she ducks under his arm and she plunges a tiny yet powerful fist into his stomach.  
>Konohamaru gasps, choking on his air slightly and he coughs and falls onto his knees; grasping his stomach.<br>Sheesh, I don't blame him. It doesn't matter if you're an MMA fighter or not, one punch from Hanabi in the stomach and it sends you rolling on the ground in the fetus position. Hanabi knows exactly where to punch in the stomach so you almost feel like throwing up.

Father scowls at Hanabi and climbs into the wring to tend to a Konohamaru that is still groaning from that heavy punch in the gut.  
>"Hanabi, how many times have I told you not to rely on your full strength. Fighting is about technique not how hard someone can punch. That 'punch them in the stomach as hard as I can' tactic won't always work" Father scolds Hanabi and Hanabi sticks her tongue out at him when his back is turned.<p>

Typical Father. Even though she won still gets a lecture. Father doesn't even consider the fact that we're girls and we're meant to be weaker than boys, no, he treats us like one of the boys. In fact when we were at the supermarket and I put pads in the trolley he stared at me in astonishment, his expression read: 'What the fuck are those?'.  
>My father must be living in a fantasy world where he has two sons instead of daughters.<p>

Father sighs and rotates his gaze around the ring.  
>"Sasuke, come up here" He orders as The Uchiha clambers into the ring.<br>He leans on the elastic ropes framing the ring aloofly while staring at my father expectantly.  
>My father folds his arms and his eyes meet with Sasuke's cool stare to show he's not intimidated by the teenage boy.<br>"Who am I versing?" Sasuke asks in a monotone.  
>Why does he always have to act so cool all the time? The only time he doesn't act cool is when I argue with him, which is one of the reasons why I argue with him.<p>

Father ponders this for a moment.  
>"You can verse Neji" He decides and Sasuke frowns, his bottom lip jutting out slightly in a tiny pout. I'm not the only one who frowns and pouts at the same time.<br>"I versed him last week, besides; I have someone else in mind" He says and Father furrows his eyebrows together.  
>"Who did you have in mind, Sasuke?" Father asks him, raising an eyebrow quizzically.<p>

"Your clumsy daughter" He answers, a smirk creeping up on his lips.  
>Father doesn't look the slightest bit offended that he just insulted his own daughter, he just widens his eyes slightly in surprise.<br>"Why do you want to verse Hinata?"  
>Great, my father just assumed that he meant me. He could have meant Hanabi! I'm not that clumsy, am I?<p>

"It seems like fun. Don't worry, I'll be careful not to hurt her"  
>Careful not to hurt me?<br>That guy infuriates me, I'll show him!  
>I'll knock his lights out! <p>

* * *

><p>AN: Pretty please review!  
>Oh yeah and I'd like your opinions on two things:<br>1) Would you prefer SaiIno or ShikaIno as a couple in this fic. I like both pairings and I can't decide so I thought that maybe some of you can tell me which one you think would be better or which one you like best  
>2) Should I make some of the future chapters in someone else's point of view?<br>I was thinking of maybe having a Sasuke point of view chapter or small segment but I'm not too sure. If you guys have someone else's point of view in mind, I'd like it if you told me.  
>The next chapter will be in Hinata's point of view but I'm thinking about the one after that.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: The attendance sheet

A/N: Hello, hello! Yeah, this is kind of a slow update but at least I updated right? This chapter took me ages to write. Don't ask me why, it just did. I actually had the scenes playing out in my head but it took a long time to write out. This is a longer chapter than the last one, because it took so long to update.  
>By the way, you guys can still tell me if you like ShikaIno or SaiIno better.<br>At the moment SaiIno is winning.  
>I saw that one of you voted for ShikaIno four times in a row using different anonymous names. Yes, that's right. I saw that.<br>And thankyou for that, I'm actually not being sarcastic. When I saw that someone had done that I had a huge smile planted on my face. I have no idea why but I was just happy that someone wanted ShikaIno that badly in my story.  
>If any of you are reading 'Welcome to Team Taka', I would like you to know that I have not given up on that and I'll try to update that soon. I've already written like half of it, I've just had writers block for a while but I'll break out of it soon.<br>Please review this chapter! I didn't proof read this one as many times as I usually do because I wanted to post it up ASAP!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, dattebayo!

* * *

><p>"What's the matter Hyuuga? Are you going to fight me or not?" Sasuke taunts me. I huff as I climb into the ring and assume my normal fighting stance.<br>This is new. The princess trying to slay the dragon.  
>"I'm gonna kick your ass up your throat" I mutter under my breath as I glare at Sasuke.<p>

He's probably strong. After all, Father was going to put him against Neji and Neji's insanely skilled.  
>Okay Hinata, you can do this. You just have to play it smart.<br>Don't get distracted and keep your calm.  
>Sasuke tightens the valcrow of his gloves and slips his mouth guard into his mouth and I follow in suite.<br>Father raises an eyebrow at me.  
>"Are you okay with this Hinata? Sasuke's known to be quite brutal in the ring, he's almost as talented as Neji" He warns me.<p>

I remove my mouth guard.

"Don't worry father. I'm sure I'll be fine, I've beaten Neji before so he shouldn't be a problem" I reassure him and Father nodds and pats me on the back.  
>"Show him that Hyuuga's aren't to be made fun of"<p>

I flash him a grin and I place my mouth guard in my mouth again and father blows his whistle.  
>"Match Commence" He announces and Sasuke smirks.<br>Sasuke's face is unreadable at the moment, usually I can tell if my opponent's planning on punching first or not but he sure is putting up a hell of a poker face.  
>My aim is to land a punch on his face.<br>The face that he is so proud of.  
>I want to be the girl who gives Sasuke Uchiha a black eye.<br>Oh yes, Imagine the sweet glory of my knuckles plunging into his socket-

"What are you waiting for Hyuuga? Hit me" He taunts me and I suppress my frustration. He's so aggravating! Keep your cool Hinata.  
>During a fight you should never let yourself be provoked by your opponent, no matter what they say to you.<br>I shift my weight on my left foot, then my right foot.  
>If he's skilled he's probably looking at my feet to see which foot I plan on kicking him with so this'll throw him off course a bit.<br>I wonder if Sasuke is right or left handed.  
>He's using his right hand as the main blocker for his face so he must be right handed.<br>"Come on Hyuuga, I'm waiting"  
>I swing my leg around, gathering momentum before striking my foot into his right arm.<p>

As expected Sasuke blocks this kick easily and I draw my fist back before smashing my fist into his shoulder, unfortunately his left hand is still guarding his face so that's all I can manage at the moment. Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise and he retreats a metre or so into the corner.  
>He didn't expect me to hit him. Hah! Take that!<br>Princess: 1  
>Dragon: BIG FAT ZERO!<p>

Unfortunately the dragon must have noticed me basking in my glory and within seconds he had me pinned to the ground and me wriggling out of his vice-like grip. His muscley arms are locked around my neck and his knees at either side of my hips, I can feel his chest rising and falling.  
>It's so distracting! This is so unfair!<br>He knows wrestling! I suck at fighting wrestling types! I'm used to fighting with my fists.

Father's counting how many seconds I'm on the ground for. I need to get out of this quickly!  
>"Stuck?" His breathe lingers down my neck and it sends a shiver running up my spine.<br>Okay, this is starting to get incredibly uncomfortable; I need to get out of this hold quickly.  
>What am I going to do?<p>

I know, I'll do a reverse pin, Neji taught me once during class. I was particularly good at it but I still know it.  
>I inhale deeply in order to withdraw all the calm I have left.<p>

I prop myself up on my elbows and roll myself and the Uchiha over so I'm pinning him to the floor.  
>I quickly scramble to my feet and he quickly springs to his feet after me.<br>As soon as he is on his feet a punch is hurled in the direction of my face and I dodge and sweep my foot at his ankles. He avoids my foot and crunches my leg with his foot.  
>I yelp in pain.<br>Fuck that hurts, he's crushing my leg!

Using my leg that isn't being slowly crushed into fragments I give his shin a good boot with my heal.  
>He topples off balance for a moment and I clamber to a stand, using the rope framing the ring for support.<br>My leg hurts but it's nothing serious, probably only bruising.

Sasuke throws a punch in the direction of my stomach and I only just manage to block it. Dammit, my reflexes are wearing out, I'm too slow.  
>Punch by punch, I barely manage to block them.<br>Sasuke smirks.  
>"What's the matter Hyuuga? You're getting slow, weren't you gonna kick my ass up my throat?" He mocks me, still continuing to hurl fists at me.<p>

"Why did you even start learning Mixed martial arts?"  
>I swallow. Why did he have to go there?<br>I know why I started learning Mixed Martial arts. Kids used to pick on me. They used to say I thought I was better than them just because I'm the heiress to Hyuuga corp.  
>They'd call me 'that snobby little rich kid' or 'Spoilt Hyuuga brat'.<br>I finally got sick of them calling me names and I couldn't do anything about it because I was weak. That is why I asked father to teach me Mixed martial arts, so I'd never have that defenceless feeling. So I wouldn't feel timid.

"You're scared of being weak. That's it isn't it? You're scared of being trapped and not being able to do anything about it. You hate being weak don't you? That's you're biggest fear" He hisses and a wave of rage washes over me.  
>Scared of being weak? The nerve of him! How dare he say that I'm scared! He's making it seem like I joined mixed martial arts to run away from my fears, not face them!<br>He hardly even knows me! He doesn't know a fucking thing about me!  
>I'm not a coward for gaining strength, joining martial arts is how I faced my fears and he can't tell me otherwise.<p>

I try to muster up words to say but I can't find the right ones.  
>Anger is rising in my stomach so I just spit out the first words that come to mind.<br>"You're wrong!" I shout, catching his fist in my hand, my power levels raising because of the adrenalin in my veins.  
>"Do you want to know what my worst fear is? My worst fear is that somebody out there hates me just as much as I hate you!" I growl at him, venom oozing from my words as I raise my fist to smash it square into his vulnerable face but Father latches onto my wrist.<p>

"That's enough for today, we'll have more fights next training session. Until next week all of you better keep up your fitness levels, go for a run everyday and practise your combat moves. You're all dismissed" Father says and Sasuke is still silent, not knowing what to make of it.  
>Sasuke's staring at me in disbelief. He opens his mouth to say something but no words flow out.<p>

Within a minute the gym is empty except for a few slow students, Neji, Hanabi, Father, Sasuke and I.  
>"You two" Father hisses, frowning at both Sasuke and I.<br>"You both got carried away. A match should never have that much talking.  
>Next time I want to see less taunting and more fighting. You both took the match far too personally, and you.." Father glares at Sasuke.<br>"If you insult my daughter, you're insulting me. Apologise to her instantly" Father orders and Sasuke mumbles an apology.  
>"I don't care what you two have against each other but if it's affecting your focus so it needs to stop. Also, Hinata, stop taking everything to heart. Sasuke was only taunting you and he was using a psych out tactic, I don't want that in my gym but in tournaments that's what a lot of opponents use. Anyway, Sasuke, I'll see you next time and Hinata you can ride in Neji's car home"<p>

* * *

><p>"Ugh, Seriously! I might just quit being cheerleading captain!" Ino wails as she snaps her cell phone shut.<br>It's been three days since I first met Ino and I've found that we've gotten really close in such a short amount of time, already we're complaining to each other like we're childhood friends.  
>At the moment it's lunch break and we're sitting at our usual table in the cafeteria, Ino has a pained expression on her face.<p>

"What's the problem?" I ask as I crack open my can of coke.  
>"Tayuya can't cheer at the football game this weekend, she has to go to her flute recital" Ino tells me, massaging her temples.<br>"Just change the routine around a bit, should be pretty easy" I shrug and take a swig of my coke.  
>Ino furrows her eyebrows together, worry lines appearing momentarily on her forehead.<br>"It's not that simple! I planned out the routine perfectly and I can't just change it, I'd have to make up whole other routine, it doesn't work without Tayuya!" Ino pounds her fists on the table in frustration and I pat her on the back to sooth her.

"Calm down Ino, why don't you just tell the football coach that wont be cheering at halftime? There. Problem solved." I suggest and Ino shakes her head rapidly.  
>"No. I refuse to let something as stupid as a flute recital stop us from cheering on Saturday!" Ino declares stubbornly and I roll my eyes.<p>

"What are you going to do then?" I ask and Ino taps her chin in thought.  
>After a few seconds her eyes light up and she raises an index finger.<br>"Idea! You can replace Tayuya!" Ino claps her hands together at this solution and I frown.  
>"Ino, I don't do cheerleading. MMA fighters don't do cheerleading." I inform her and Ino pouts.<br>"Pleeeeaaassse Hinata-chan! I really need you to help me with this! Besides, who said you can't cheer and fight at the same time? Kim Possible managed to do both!" The blonde begs and I shake my head.

"Kim Possible has nothing to do with this! Anyway, I've never done cheerleading before! I don't want to humiliate myself!" I insist.  
>"I'll teach you! Besides, you do martial arts don't you? You should know how to do the splits, backwards and forwards handsprings and you're fit, you're perfect for the job!" Ino exclaims.<br>"Ino! Can you please just find someone else to replace Tayuya! I'm not cut out for cheerleading!"

"There's no time! Please! This is just a one-time thing, you don't ever have to do it again!" Ino pleads, giving me her best puppy dog pout.  
>Ugh! I don't want to be a cheerleader! But look at the face Ino's giving me!<br>Curse her for having such large eyes!  
>"Fine, I'll do it" I grumble and Ino squeals with delight.<br>"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Come to practise after school today on the field!"

RIIINNNNGG!  
>"Oh, we better get to P.E class otherwise Gai-sensei will make us run laps"<p>

* * *

><p>"Alllllll righhtty! Let's start up with the role!" Gai sensei announces as he taps his pen against his clipboard.<br>He begins reading out names and they all respond with 'Present', until he reaches the dragon's name.  
>"Sasuke?"<br>No response.  
>I wonder where the dragon is today, I haven't spoken to him since the first day of school.<br>It's quite strange, I expected him to be the persistently-annoy-the-shit-out-of-you type but he's been suspiciously quiet lately.  
>Maybe it's because I told him I hated him.<br>Stupid dragon, I don't hate him. I just happen to dislike him. A lot.  
>Whatever, He owes me an apology for being so mean to me while we were fighting. I hope he doesn't expect me to apologise to him. Like that's ever going to happen.<p>

Pinkie and girl with bright cherry red hair start bickering over Sasuke.  
>"I hope my Sasuke-kun's okay, I'm going to visit his house after school to see if he's alright" The girl with glasses says, twirling a lock of red hair around her finger and gazing dreamily into space.<br>"He's my Sasuke-kun! Besides, I'm going to bring him his English homework so don't you worry about checking up on him!" Sakura snaps at the red haired girl and the red haired girl glares at her.

"Who said he was yours? Yesterday we were making out behind the bike shed! That means he's officially mine!" She retorts, pushing her glasses further upon the bridge of her nose.  
>"Pfft! That doesn't mean anything! I've made out with Sasuke-kun thousands of times behind the bike shed, I bet you haven't gone further than making out!" Sakura clenches her fists together and tension rises in the air as everyone goes silent to listen to their argument.<br>Hmm… Do I sense a fight breaking out?  
>How annoying. Damn that dragon! Even when he's absent everyone makes a fuss about him.<p>

"Well….We haven't gone further than making out yet but we're making our way up to it! The only reason why we haven't is because I'm not a gigantic slut like you!" I red haired girl points a manicured finger accusingly in the direction of Pinkie's face and she slaps her finger away.  
>"You're the gigantic slut! Who do you think you are, unbuttoning your uniform blouse like that so have a full view of your cleavage!" Sakura growls and The red haired girl huffs, puffing her chest out.<p>

"At least my tits are real, not just cups!"  
>"My tits are real, unlike your hair colour. I'm sure you can buy that cheap hair dye at the $2 shop"<br>"You can talk Miss. Fluorescent-pink hair!"  
>"Ladies! You two have both earned yourself 20 laps around the field! Now, go! Before I make it 30!" Gai sensei interrupts their babbling as the two girls groan and start jogging around the field.<p>

"Hinata-san, could you do me a favour?" Gai sensei asks as he gestures for me to come to him.  
>I reluctantly stroll over and he hands me a sheet of paper.<br>"I need you to deliver the attendance sheet to Lady Tsunade, usually I'd do it through email but my laptop's not working so I require a trust worthy student such as yourself to give this to her. Can I trust you with this?" He asks and I nodd my head hesitantly.  
>Geez, you'd think that he wanted me to deliver his most prized possession or something by the way he's talking about the attendance sheet. Ss<br>"Can Ino come with me?" I ask and he shakes his head.  
>"No, you should be fine. You've been attending Konoha academy for three days now and you should know where the principals office is. I'm sure I can trust you. Do not lose my trust Youthful flower!" He cautions me and nodd my head.<br>Gai-sensei is the weirdest teacher I have ever met.

"Okay then" I agree as I saunter towards Principal Tsunade's office.  
>How hard could this be?<p>

* * *

><p>WHOOSH<br>My hair whips at my face as the wind thrashes against my body.  
>It's so windy today, it's like walking through a freaking hurricane!<br>Only a little bit more to go before I reach Tsunade's office. If I can remember correctly her office is just around the corner.  
>My school shoes slap against the pavement and I make an abrupt halt as I see not what I am expecting.<br>Wait a sec, I'm at the front lawn of the school.  
>How the hell did I get here?<br>Where's Tsunade's office? Ugh! I hate having no sense of direction! I should have brought a map!  
>Stupid Gai-sensei with his 'After attending this school for three days I should know where the principals office is' ideas!<br>This is why you should never trust a youth maniac wearing green spandex!

I raise my arms in the air, ready to let out an enormous groan of self-pity when suddenly the wind nips the sheet of paper out of my grip and carries it along about three metres above the ground. Completely out of my reach.  
>Crap.<br>"No! Don't leave me!" I plead as I chase the attendance sheet, trying to jump up to catch it but having no such luck.

I'll be running laps around the field for the rest of my life if I don't save that stupid sheet of paper!

The sheet of paper sails along in the air, dropping slightly then bobbing higher again as if to taunt me.  
>Darn you! Why must you mock me?<br>It then comes to a stop and decides to perch itself at the top of a tree.

Great. Tsunade just had this huge speech yesterday about why students shouldn't climb the trees at the front of the school and said anybody that tried would have an automatic double lunchtime detention. For climbing a tree. I know. It's ridiculous.  
>I imagine myself telling Gai-sensei about the losing the sheet of paper.<br>I think I'll risk the double lunchtime detention over what Gai-sensei will have in store for me,

I check my surroundings.  
>Good, no teachers in sight. I quickly haul myself onto the first branch of the tree and scramble to my feet to stand on the branch.<br>I give the branch a cautious stare. It's not exactly the sturdiest thing I'd stand on, I doubt it can hold much weight. It's not making any snapping or creaking sounds though so I suppose it's trustworthy enough.  
>I release a sigh of relief as I glance upwards to find the next branch I'll stand on.<br>I hear a muffled chuckle.  
>"I can see up your skirt"<br>I let out a startled yelp as I notice The dragon himself lying at the foot of the tree.

I begin to make an attempt to tuck my skirt between my legs to block his view but then I realize that I'm fine because I'm wearing shorts underneath my skirt.  
>"Whatever, I'm wearing shorts" I reply and he smirks.<br>"Yeah, I can see up your shorts too. You should think about wearing tighter shorts. Nice panties by the way, lavender goes nice with your skin tone"  
>I glare at him and plonk down on the branch, crossing my legs to prevent any other inappropriate glances. The branch makes a warning slight cracking sound but it doesn't snap completely.<br>"You're such a perve. What are you doing here anyway, aren't you supposed to be in PE?" I question him and he raises an eyebrow.

He looks as if he just woken up from a nap. His school shirt is crinkled and his voice is a lot more relaxed than usual. He's lying down and staring right up at me, his hair splayed out on the roots of the tree. How can you lie down on roots and make it look like it's as comfortable as lying on a marshmallow.

"I could ask you the same question" He replies and folds his arms across his chest.  
>"I'm doing an errand for Gai-sensei" I say, rather matter-of-fact-ly.<br>"I can see that's going well for you" He replies sarcastically as he sits up and leans against the tree trunk.  
>I stick my tongue out at him childishly before beginning to clamber up the tree, branch my branch.<br>Leaves scratch my face and the rough bark scrapes against my palms but I continue to climb, higher and higher until I am arms length away from the sheet of paper.

I reach for the sheet of paper but no matter how much I stretch, I can't seem to grasp it.  
>I mutter a curse underneath under my breath and I sneak a glimpse at The Dragon who is being entertained by my struggle.<br>Even though I can't fully hear him I know he's laughing by the way he's covering his mouth with his sleeve. It's actually kind of cute…WAIT.  
>The dragon is certainly not cute! Get your head on straight Hinata!<p>

I shake that thought out of my head and focus on the sheet of paper.  
>How am I going to retrieve it? The branch is far too thin for me to shimmy up, no doubt it'll break.<br>Hmmm….I suppose I could try shaking the branch.  
>I wrap my hand around the branch and swing it from side to side, the paper eventually floats down into my hand and I smile triumphantly!<br>Yeah! Hinata Hyuuga can overcome any obstacles that come her way!

With an enormous grin plastered on my face I begin to clamber down the tree, to the safety of the ground before I feel a painful yank on my hair.  
>"Ouch" I pout as I rub my sore head.<br>What the hell?  
>I twist my head around to see that a large proportion of my hair is tangled in between some of the skinny branches and it refuses to release me.<br>Ugh! This could not get any worse!

"Stuck?" Sasuke asks, in an amused voice and I glare at him.  
>I retract my statement. Now, it couldn't get any worse.<br>Not only am I tangled in a tree, the only person who can help me is that egotistical dragon!

"Yes, I am stuck. Now stop standing there laughing at me, come and help me!" I say impatiently and he smirks and runs his long fingers through his raven black hair. His hair is so shiny. He must use a shit load of conditioner.  
>Or it's natural. Lucky bastard.<p>

"If you be polite and say please I might think about. Oh, it might also help if you apologise to me about the other day" He casually stands up and looks at me with ice cold obsidian eyes.  
>I fold my arms and frown at him suspiciously.<br>"Apologise about what? If any has to apologise, it would be you!"  
>"I don't see what I have to apologise for. You're the one who told me you hated me. I want you to take it back." He folds his arms across his chest and even from this distance I can see that he's unconsciously pouting like a child.<br>He's sulking.  
>Seriously? I have to apologise to him for something I hardly regret?<br>I suppose there's no other way, I think the bell's going to go soon for afternoon break and I definitely don't want students laughing their asses off at me or Tsunade to see me in the tree.

I take a brief moment to swallow all the pride I have left and take a deep breath.  
>"I take it back. I don't hate you. I just….don't particularly like you" I say honestly and Sasuke scowls.<br>"You're the least charming girl I've ever met, you know that?"  
>"Whatever, I apologised. Help me now?"<p>

Sasuke sighs. "Fine. Stay there"  
>I roll my eyes. "I don't really have much of a choice"<br>Sasuke yanks off his school jacket and effortlessly leaps upon the first branch, he continues to scale up the tree moving so quickly, it seems like he's springing off each branch. It's like watching a monkey.

Eventually he manages to climb up to where I am tangled and he wedges himself behind the two skinny branches and begins to un-knot my hair.  
>I shift around uncomfortably, I've been sitting in this position for a while and Im starting to get restless.<br>"Hold still Hyuuga!" He commands, tugging on my hair slightly.  
>"Ouch! Stop pulling Uchiha! And don't call me Hyuuga, you're making me sound like my Dad. Hinata-san is just fine"<br>"Okay, then you have to stop calling me Uchiha. Sasuke-sama is just fine" He says and I frown.  
>"I think I'll just stick with Sasuke-san. Are you done yet with untangling me? You're untangling like a grandma" I criticize him.<br>"Why don't we just snip your hair off? It'll be quicker that way"  
>"Okay, go at your own pace" I say quickly and I hear a quiet triumphant chuckle.<p>

After five more minutes of complaining, commands and hair pulling I am finally released from the tree.  
>Crap, I hope Gai-sensei wont punish me for being late back to class.<br>Sasuke starts to clamber down the tree but he climbs down a lot slower than he climbs up.  
>"Hurry up will you? I've got to get back to class, some of us don't want lunch time detentions for skipping class" I grunt as I try to climb down the tree hastily.<p>

"Don't worry Miss Goody-two-shoes, I'm sure you'll get back to class on time" He says in that annoying snarky voice of his as he takes his time, stepping onto the branch below him.  
>Who does he think he is? Calling me Miss Goody-two-shoes! Just because I don't like skipping class doesn't make me a goody-two-shoes!<p>

"Don't call me Miss Goody-two shoes" I mumble, trying not to shout at him.  
>"Why are you so sensitive over that, Miss Goody-two-shoes?" He asks and I look down the tree to glare at him.<br>"I told you not to call me th-" I begin to growl before my foot slips against a branch and I start to plummet towards earth.  
>Warm arms wrap around me and I crash to the ground, surprisingly without a scratch.<p>

I open my eyes to see Sasuke on top of me, rubbing his sore head.  
>"Ouch! Look what you did Hyuuga, if you weren't so clumsy then I wouldn't have wacked my head on that bastard of a branch!" Sasuke complains and I suddenly become aware of his weight on me.<br>His knees are on either side of my hips and from another persons view this position would look extremely dodgy but somehow I don't feel like shoving him off. Instead I sit up and scowl at him.  
>"You idiot, I never asked you to hold onto me to break my fall! Anyway, when a guy saves a girl aren't they supposed to act heroic afterwards? Not tell her that she's clumsy and complain about having a sore head!" I bark at him and Sasuke rolls his eyes at me<p>

"Be quiet and be grateful that I took a lump on my head just to save you. Now, what are you still sitting there for? Go and deliver that stupid attendance sheet that I now have a lump on my head for!" He orders me.  
>"I can't, you're sitting on me" I say as I try to knock him off me, his eyes widen in realization and he rolls off me. I scramble to my feet and frown at the now incredibly tatty sheet of paper on the ground, then at Sasuke.<p>

"Where's the principals office again?" 

* * *

><p>AN: Read and review, tell me if you like it or not!  
>Also, you can still say if you like SaiIno or ShikaIno and if you want Sasuke POV.<br>Thanks for reading ^_^


	5. Chapter 5: I am not your boyfriend

A/N: Hello peoples! Here's chapter five up! I really hope you enjoy it! As promised, I have included Sasu-chan's POV and I hope you like it.  
>I would've updated sooner but I've had sooooooo much on my plate this past month. I've just turned 15 <strong>(FINALLY!) <strong>and I also got my drivers license! (Learners). I'm soooo happy!  
>During this past month I've also found lots of inspiration for SasuHina ideas, I can't wait til I get them on paper!<br>Anyways, I hope you love this chapter as much as I loved writing it!

enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun! Where were you today? I missed you in PE" A sickly sweet voice calls and I ignore the annoying voice and quicken my pace.<br>My trainers pad against the greasy tiles of the corridors and the green doors that give entry to the cafeteria are in direct sight.  
>"Wait! Sasuke-kun!"<br>Will you shut-up already? Can't you see I'm ignoring you on purpose?  
>Crazy fan girls.<p>

A small manicured hand clasps onto my shoulder and I twist my head around to see a girl with bright pink hair and apple green eyes.  
>Hmmm…her face seems quite familiar…<br>I'm pretty sure this is one of the girl's I bang occasionally and I recognize the irritating voice and the atrociously pink hair but her name escapes my mind….

I've always been like this, I'm a genius but I'm horrible with names. Especially girls names. Maybe it's because I've been with so many girls that my brain's given up on registering them.  
>I suppose it doesn't really matter to have one weakness. I mean, I'm fucking brilliant with everything else.<br>I have the whole package.  
>Looks, brains, muscle and talent.<br>Hn. No wonder why every girl in this school is in love with me.  
>Well, almost every girl.<br>There are a few that aren't chasing me around the corridors.

There's Hyuuga Neji's girlfriend, the one with the two Chinese buns on her head.  
>There's Yamanaka Ino (Ex-fan girl, seems to developed a liking to Nara. She's pretty well-known in this school for being cheerleading squad captain) and there's Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga.<br>Yeah, Hinata Hyuuga is the strangest girl I've ever met.  
>She's not the slightest bit interested in me and the only way I can claim her attention is if I'm mean to her.<p>

"Hey, so why weren't you in PE today? If you were skipping class, you should have told me…We could have had some fun…like last time behind the bike shed" The pink haired girl drawls and my thoughts click into place.  
>That's it, Sakura Haruno. I scheduled her in for last Thursday behind the bike shed.<br>"I had stuff to do" I shrug and start to inch away from her.  
>Over my years of being a fan-girl-victim I've figured out that if I talk to a fan girl for more than two minutes then they'll begin to slowly attach themselves to me.<p>

It's hardly even been one minute and this girl's already got her cleavage pressed up against my arm.  
>Not that I'm complaining about that…..<br>"Sasuke-kun…Let's do it now" She whispers, a seductive smile playing on her lips.  
>I frown. Something else I've figured out over the years is that you should never take orders from a fan girl.<br>Fan girl's need to understand that if I feel like a fuck, I'll call them.  
>To make this rule a bit easier to follow I've been thinking of making little cards to hand out after doing it with a girl that say 'Don't call me, I'll call you'.<br>Wouldn't that make life so much easier?

Ugh, I need to ditch Bubblegum before she starts humping my leg.

"Sorry, I'm busy. Maybe some other time" I wave a hand in dismissal but she continues to grasp onto my arm.  
>Can you spell leech?<br>"If you're busy, I can help you. I don't mind if we don't make love, we can just enjoy being with each other" Sakura offers, sincerity in jade eyes.

I gawk at her.  
>.Fuck.<br>Did she just say what I think she said? 'Make love'?  
>Sasuke Uchiha does not 'Make love'.<br>He bangs, screws and fucks.  
>Okay, this girl has shattered the limits of fan girl's.<br>The number one unwritten fan-girl rule is that Fan girl's should never refer to one night stand's as 'making love'.

I am not your boyfriend. I never will be. Therefore, I don't love you. So there is no such thing as making love, between me and you. Got that Bubblegum?

And what's all this crap about enjoying being with each other? I don't enjoy being anywhere near fan girl's…..unless they're satisfying my needs.  
>This girl's lost her marbles, I'm getting out of here.<br>Without a word I spin on my heel and power walk down the corridor, pushing open the cafeteria door.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" I can hear her voice call after me but I ignore her. The last thing I need is a fan girl that thinks she's my girlfriend.

The door swings shut, I step into the cafeteria and automatically begin to saunter over to Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba who are bickering amongst themselves.  
>Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba are some of the few guys that will talk to me. All the rest are either intimidated or jealous of me, not that I'd blame them.<br>Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and I have been mates since kindergarten. I'm sort of glad I stuck around with them, it's good to have a bunch of guy's to hang out with. Hanging out with girl's is awful, they're so needy. It's always 'Sasuke-kun, give me hug' or 'Listen to me ramble on about shit you don't even care about!'.

Although, my friends are idiots, it beats being chased by fan girls all lunch time. I plonk my ass down on the seat next to the dobe who's face is crinkled in disgust.  
>"That's the grossest thing I've ever heard!" Naruto exclaims, wrinkling his nose.<p>

Kiba rolls his eyes as Naruto turns his head towards me.  
>"Teme! Kiba just said that <em>Tsunade, <em>that grumpy old bag is a solid eight!" He waves his arms about frantically for emphasis and Kiba glares at Naruto.  
>"She has an enormous rack! How is she not an eight?"<p>

"Hmm…Maybe because she's a 54 year old grandma! Next you'll be saying you'd bang Chiyo-baa-san!" Naruto exclaims, clasping his hands over his mouth.

Kiba whacks Naruto over the top of the head.  
>"Shut-up idiot!"<br>"No, you shut-up Dog shit!"  
>"I told you not to call me that! "<br>Here we go again.  
>Last week we started up a ranking system, to give each girl we see a score out of ten. I thought it'd be an easy way to say how hot we think a girl is so we'd only have to say a number to let each other know. However even though it makes things a whole lot easier it has sprouted many arguments within the group. Well, mainly Naruto and Kiba.<p>

The ranking goes from one to ten.  
>1- I wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole.<br>2- Icky  
>3- Not particularly attractive<br>4- Slightly below average  
>5- Average<br>6- You're kinda hot but not worth a boner.  
>7- Hot.<br>8- Beyond hot  
>9- Fucking smoking<br>10- Holy shit!

For the record, if I was born a female, I'd deffintly be a ten. Scratch that, I'd be a twelve because I'm fucking gorgeous.

Kiba and Naruto are still arguing about Tsunade's rank and Shikamaru has his palms pressed over his ears, irritated by all the noise they're making.  
>"Both of you morons shut-up. Let's just say that Tsunade's a six because of her rack, agreed?" I raise an eyebrow at Naruto and Kiba who both reluctantly nod their heads.<p>

"Are any of you coming to watch me at my football game?" Naruto asks after wiping ramen juice off his mouth with his sleeve.  
>"Why would we wake up at 9.00am on a Saturday morning to watch you kick a ball around a field?" Shikamaru asks and Naruto glares at him.<br>"Come on! It's the semi-finals!" Naruto pleads but all of us shake our heads.  
>"Watching high school students play soccer is boring, I'd rather play or watch it on T.V" Kiba adds and I nodd my head in agreement.<p>

"There'll be cheerleaders" Naruto says, a wolfish smile planted on his face.  
>Kiba and Shikamaru's ears prick up simultaneously but I stay uninterested.<br>Yeah, I like cheerleaders but why would I go to a soccer game to stare at one when I could have one at the snap of my fingers?

"If there's gonna be cheerleaders, I'm there" Kiba grins and Shikamaru nodds.  
>"What about you Teme?" Naruto asks and I shake my head.<br>"I can think of a million others things I'd rather be doing than watching you play soccer" I fold my arms stubbornly and the blonde idiot pouts.

"Please! It's boring playing when nobody's there to watch you!" He begs and I roll my eyes. Naruto's always been like this. He lives off attention.  
>"It's only the semi-finals. If you don't stop bugging me, I wont come to your final game" I growl in annoyance and Naruto allows his bottom lip to jut out further.<br>Although he doesn't pout for long because almost instantaneously his eyes light up and he waves he arms frantically in the air.  
>"Hinata-chan! Over here!" He shouts and Hinata and Ino make their way over to our table.<br>The Hyuuga clasps her books to her chest and tilts her head sideways slightly, indigo hair tumbling further down her shoulders.  
>Her pale lavender eyes are fixed on Naruto, they don't even flicker slightly to take a glance at me. I'm not sure why but the way that she doesn't want me, makes me want her.<br>I suppose that's only natural though. Uchiha men want everything they can't have.  
>I don't like her or anything like that.<p>

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" She asks animatedly with a warm smile gracing her lips.  
>Something bubbles in my stomach.<br>She never smiles at me, it's always frowning, pouting or glaring.  
>Except when she smirks.<br>I suppose that counts as a smile, doesn't it?  
>Wait, why the hell do I even care if she smiles at me or not?<br>Stupid Hyuuga, messing with my brain.

"You'll come watch me play football this Saturday, right, Hinata-chan?" He pleads and Ino smiles wolfishly and pats Hinata on the back.  
>"Yup, she's coming to the game this Saturday!" Ino announces enthusiastically and Hinata frowns at Ino.<br>"You're still on about that? I thought that you'd change your mind after you saw me at practise!" The Hyuuga exclaims and Ino shakes her head.  
>"No! You were great, you just need more enthusiasm and you have to avoid kicking the other girl's in the head….Although it was funny when you gave Sakura a good boot to the head, I never knew you were so clumsy"<br>Hinata glares at Ino.

Hinata hates being called clumsy. That's why I always pick on her about it.  
>"I'm not clumsy, I just never thought my legs were that long" She mutters in defence and I can't help but smirk.<br>The Hyuuga notices this and scowls at me before switching her attention back to the dobe.  
>"I'll be warming up for the cheer at half time so I'll only get to watch your second half, I'll be cheering for you the whole time though" Hinata reassures him and I freeze up for a moment.<p>

Wait a sec…Hinata's going to be cheering at half time?  
>Screw sleeping in until 2 pm, I'm going to that game.<br>Seeing the Hyuuga cheerleading will be very entertaining, if she mucks up I'll be able to tease her about it.  
>"Thanks Hina-chan!" Naruto cheers and she smiles at him before walking away.<br>"See Teme? Hinata's going to the game, are you gonna come now?" He asks, with a smug grin on his face.  
>I glare at him.<br>"What makes you think I'll go to your game just cause the Hyuuga's going?"  
>I comb a hand through my raven locks and Kiba raises an eyebrow at me.<p>

"Don't play dumb with us Uchiha, we know you've got some of thing going on for Hinata" Kiba says as Shikamaru lifts his head from the table.  
>"Huh? I don't like Hinata, she's stubborn, clumsy and always disagrees with me" I announce firmly and Shikamaru scoffs.<br>"Really? Then explain to us why you've started to attend home room in the morning's, why you always sit near her and how you start arguments with her on purpose. It's so obvious, even Naruto has noticed"  
>Naruto nodds in agreement then scowls in realization.<br>"Hey! I was the one that pointed it out!"

I frown at the trio that are now starting to gang up on me.  
>"You're all idiots. We've known each other since we were five so you three should know that will never actually 'like' a girl"<br>A wolfish toothy smile is plastered on Kiba's face as he interlaces his fingers together.  
>"Okay then, if you don't like Hinata then I suppose you won't mind if I make a move on her"<br>I narrow my eyes at him as he picks his fingernails.  
>Kiba wouldn't make a move on her, would he?<br>Wait a sec, I don't give two shits if he makes a move on her.  
>Why the hell should I care?<p>

"Yeah, I don't care. Do whatever the hell you like with her, I'm not her mother"  
>I fold my arms stubbornly and Kiba leans further towards me.<br>"You don't care? I can do whatever I like to her? How would you feel if I jumped her bones?" He presses further and I can smell his breath which reeks of steak.  
>Jump her bones? Who the fuck does he think he is? Treating her like a piece of meat!<p>

My fist connects with Kiba's nose but he didn't suffer the full impact of my punch because he slid sideways in his seat, seeming to predict that I would get violent on him.  
>Kiba chuckles, despite his obviously painful nose.<br>"So you don't care, eh?"  
>"Bastard!"<br>RIIINNNNNG!

"See ya Teme. Have fun in PE with Hinata-chan. Tell her hi for me while you're busy not liking her" Naruto sings and I shoot daggers at him and begin to stalk off to PE.  
>Why the hell do I hang out with those idiots I call my friends?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV:<strong>

"Hinata, have you seen my comb?" Neji asks urgently.  
>"What? Your comb? I haven't seen it" I tell him as I keep my eyes glued to the mirror.<br>"That's the third comb that's gone missing this week" Neji grumbles, glaring at the carpet.

It's 9.02 in the morning and I'm busy gawking at the mirror in horrification.  
>One thing I completely forgot about cheerleading uniforms is that your stomach and your legs are on full display.<br>Yeah….I'm not so comfortable with that.  
>Seriously! What's the point in wearing a skirt that's only an inch longer than your knickers and a top that lets everyone know if your bellybutton is an inny or an outy? There is none!<br>Furthermore, why do I have to wear a skirt?  
>It's almost impossible to move in without flashing and shorts would be so much more decent.<br>Tugging at the white, yellow and blue fabric I release a sigh.  
>I can't wait til this is over.<p>

"Why are you wearing that?" Neji asks, as he leans on the doorframe of my bedroom.

"Ino's making me cheer at the game today, I couldn't get out of it" I state bluntly and I hear a chuckle from the doorway.  
>My head whips around and I scowl at my cousin.<br>"What's so funny?"  
>Neji clears his throat and gains his composure.<br>"Nothing…It's just that….MMA fighters never cheerlead" Another laugh escapes his mouth and I glare at him.

"So? Since when did MMA fighters use Herbal Essence conditioner and shampoo?" I retort and Neji's mouth opens and closes like a fish before mumbling something under his breath and storming out of my room.  
>It's so easy to make him upset.<p>

I hope I'll be able to remember the routine. I seem to have the moves etched into my head but I'll bet that when it comes to performing I'll freeze up on the spot.  
>Sakura better not try anything today. Turns out Pinkie's a cheerleader and while we were practising in the gym she kept on nudging me and stepping on the back of my trainers. Although that might be pay back for me kicking her in the head. Which for the record, was a total accident. I honestly didn't intend to land a footprint on her cheek.<br>I'm not saying I regret it though.

The cheerleading stunts were actually pretty easy. I already knew how to do most of the stunts and the one's I didn't know I learnt quickly. I suppose all the gymnastic training father put us through when Hanabi and I were kids have paid off not only in the ring but with cheerleading too.

The difficult part about cheerleading is smiling. I have no idea how the rest of the squad make it look so easy! I don't know why but I just can't seem to act peppy and smiley when I'm concentrating or when I'm not genuinely smiley.  
>It's impossible.<p>

My younger sister saunters into my bedroom with a baggy yellow t-shirt covering her torso and blue football shorts hanging off her hips. Her hair is strung into a high pony tail which is tied together with blue, yellow and white ribbon and those same colours are painted in stripes across her cheeks.  
>"Hina-chan! Can I catch a ride with you to the football game?" She pleads, widening her pearl-white eyes.<p>

I frown at her, I don't want her tagging along after me at the football game. No way is she coming, she'll be a nuisance and she'll embarrass me one way or another.

"No, I'm going with Ino" I tell her as I sling my sports bag over my shoulder and begin to exit my bedroom but she tugs on my skirt.  
>"Pleeeaaasssseee Hina-chan? Come on, I'll pay you" She pleads and I raise an eyebrow.<br>"You don't have any money, Father doesn't give us money, he gives us what we want to buy"  
>Hanabi smiles secretively and draws 2000 yen from her pocket and slaps it into my palm.<br>"There, now take me to the game" She almost orders me and I nodd my head as I stare at her in disbelief.  
>It's not that 2000 yen in a lot of money, it's how Hanabi managed to get 2000 yen. Father seems to have an issue with entrusting us with money so he keeps no cash around the house, he only uses cards.<p>

It is totally ridiculous seeing as we're both (well, I am) perfectly responsible teenagers but he buys us what we 'need' so I'm fine with it.  
>How on earth did Hanabi get that money?<br>Eh, I suppose it doesn't matter where she got it from, I'll look into that later.  
>"Fine" I sigh and snatch the 2000 yen from her hand.<br>I'm sure Ino won't mind having Hanabi come along, she's not the type to be annoyed easily.

"Kyaaaa! Hinata-chan, you look so cute! You're gonna have fan-boys by the end of the day!" Ino squeals as she bursts into my room, her long platinum blonde hair swishing from side to side with excitement.  
>She (like Hanabi) has ribbons clasping her hair in a ponytail and is wearing her cheerleading uniform confidently and proudly.<br>Somehow the skirt compliments her slim figure and the colours match her skin tone.

How did Ino get in here without an escort? There're guards around this place and strangers aren't permitted to come into the house without an escort.  
>"Ino? How'd you get in here?" I ask, scratching my head in confusion.<br>Ino gives me a mischievous smile.  
>"Your cousin let me in, he's so kind" She reassures me and I raise an eyebrow.<br>Suddenly Neji staggers into my room, holding his left arm.  
>"You!" He shouts accusingly, jabbing an index finger in the direction of Ino. "I told you before, you have to wait until Hinata comes down to the living room" Neji huffs and glances at his arm.<p>

Ino smiles sheepishly.  
>"Sorry Neji-san, I was just excited" My blonde friend apologises genuinely but Neji glares at her.<br>"Next time ask if you can go upstairs, don't just slam me into the wall then run upstairs" Neji grumbles before once again, stalking down the hallway.

Ino ignores my cousin and claps her hands together excitedly.  
>"All ready?" She asks and I nodd my head.<br>"Yeah. Is it all right if my sister comes?" I gesture to Hanabi who is perched on my bed, swinging her legs.  
>"Of course! Let's leave now, I've got my car parked outside"<p>

In approximately forty minutes I'll be on that field cheerleading.  
>Please, oh please let me not mess it up!<p>

* * *

><p>AN: So how was it? Did you like Sasu-chan's POV?  
>Tell me how it was!<br>Yeah, as usual tell me who you want Ino to be with. A lot of you might be getting annoyed that I haven't decided yet and I'm really sorry but it's so hard!

_Evil Asian Gangstaxp _suggested that I choose NaruIno for a pairing and I really liked that idea. I know a lot of you are completely dedicated to your ideal pairings (As am I) and NaruIno isn't very popular but I like the idea because it'll fit really well with the plot of the story.  
>Anyway, tell me what you think!<br>Oh, I almost forgot. I was reading this amazingly funny fanfic the other day, it's called System Error. It's a HidanxTemari fic and even though it's a complete crack pairing (and a lot of you are dedicated to ShikaTem) it's soooooo hilarious and it's one of the best fanfics I've read. Those of you who love Love/Hate relationships will absolutely adore it. It's set out in emails and extremely clever. If you want to read it, go to my favourites and check it out. It's highly recommended, it doesn't have as many reviews as it deserves so I just thought I'd let you know.

Oh, and don't forget to review this chapter.  
>Peace \(^_^)


	6. Chapter 6: Cheer you on

A/N: Hellooo! I decided to do a quick update because so many ideas are going through my head!  
>I'm so happy so many of you liked Sasu-chan's POV!<br>Anyway, as promised. Here's cheerleading Hinata:  
>Thanks to all my reviewers and I think I'm gonna use NaruIno. I think that pairings cute :3<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and that's that. Masashi-Kishimoto does! 

There are a number of reasons why I chose to take up MMA as a sport.  
>I'm incredibly talented at fighting, I enjoy kicking other people's ass's, the list goes on and on.<br>However, one thing that I have only just added to my mental list is that MMA fighting is inside the gym. The nice, warm, wind-free gym.  
>I realize now that I have taken the gym for granted because at this moment, I am standing at the sidelines of the soccer pitch FREEZING MY ASS OFF!<p>

I mean, The Dobe could have warned me that it'd be -1000000000 degrees out here! I'm turning into an Uchiha popsicle. Okay, maybe it's not that bad, but still! How is it that everyone knew to wear long jeans and a sweatshirt except me?  
>Also, the field is damp with dew and it's getting my new trainers dirty. The dobe doesn't seem to mind, he's happily sliding around on the soccer pitch, covered from head to toe in mud and grass stains.<p>

Ugh, I wonder when the cheerleaders are coming out.  
>I'm getting annoyed, standing up this long. Other people get to sit in the bleachers but if you get chosen by one of the players then you have the 'privilege' to stand at the side line. The dobe thought I'd want to stand at the side lines so he chose me, Kiba and Shikamaru.<p>

"Oi, Sasuke. Naruto just scored a goal, were you even watching?" Kiba asks.  
>"Eh? Oh, um, yeah, I was watching, great goal" I mumble and Kiba glares at me.<br>"You only came to the game to watch Hinata, didn't you?" He questions me and I raise an eyebrow at him.  
>"No. I already told you before, I don't like her!"<br>Geez, why does everyone think I like her?  
>Sure, she's probably an eight on the scale but you have to take in account that facts that she's:<br>-A cluts (in denial)  
>-Insulting<br>-Stubborn  
>-Doesn't let me boss her around<br>-Always disagrees with me  
>and, she said I was pubic hairless!<br>Saying a guy has 'no hair, down there' is a complete insult to his manhood and if she wasn't a girl, I would've punched her in the nose already.

Given that I suppose she does have her good traits.  
>She's:<br>-Entertaining  
>-Actually pretty hot<br>-Doesn't cling to me like a fan girl  
>-Isn't affected by my looks<br>…Wait a sec, why the hell am I listing the good things about her?  
>Damn you Hyuuga!<p>

The sun is starting to rise further now and the sunshine is warming up my face.  
>I wonder what I look like now, I look really good in the sun. That's one of the few downsides of being me. Everyone else is lucky, they get to stare at me whenever they want but I have to go through the trouble to find something reflective.<br>Suddenly I feel something tug on the back of my hair and I swivel around quickly, foot sliding in the damp grass

I look down to see a small girl with familiar white eyes, dark brown hair dressed in the school colours. I glare at her when I realize she has a pair of scissors in her hands and is smiling sheepishly as she hides the scissors behind her back.  
>Was she…..cutting my hair?<br>I comb my fingers through my hair and heave a sigh of relief when I find that all my hair is there.  
>"What do you think you're doing?" I ask her in a rather scary tone but the girl doesn't seem affected by my hissing.<br>Instead she smiles at me innocently.  
>"I wasn't doing anything Mister" She replies, scissors still held behind her back.<p>

I glare at her. She's about fourteen years old but she's acting like an eight year old.  
>"Then why were you trying to cut my hair?" I question her and she frowns and presses two palms together.<br>"Can I please have a lock of your hair?" She asks and I gawk at her.  
>"What? NO!":<br>The girl pouts. That pout seems familiar….I know! It's Hinata's pout, this must be her sister.

"Why not?" She pleads and I scratch my head.  
>"Well, why do you want a lock of my hair?" I question her and she purses her lips together.<br>"That's not important" She says in a serious voice and I roll my eyes.  
>"If you don't tell me, then I wont consider it" I declare stubbornly and she throws a mini tantrum, stomping her feet on the ground a few times before folding her arms.<br>"I'm planning on auctioning it off to fan girls. I sell Neji's stuff to his fan girls and make a good profit out of that but you have a larger fan base"  
>I nodd my head and stroke my chin.<br>"So, I figured a lock of your hair will be worth a lot of money" She concludes and I raise an eyebrow at her.  
>She's a lot more clever than she looks. <p>

"Okay. I'll give you a lock my hair but what do you plan on giving me?" I ask and she taps her chin in thought.  
>"Hmmm…I know lots of things about people. For example, Neji's still a virgin"<br>I raise an eyebrow at her.  
>Really, Neji's a virgin? I thought he and the girl with two Chinese buns would have done it now. She's pretty hot, I would make a move on her but Neji Hyuuga would probably castrate me.<br>He's equally as strong as me normally but when he's mad, he's as brutal as a gorilla.  
>"So, what would you like to know?" The girl asks me a mischievous smile playing on her lips.<p>

"Give me some information about your sister" I demand and she widens her eyes in surprise.  
>"Why do you want to know stuff about Hina-chan? Do you like her or something?"<br>I frown at the small girl.  
>Seriously, I'm getting sick of people saying I like her!<br>"No. We always argue, so it'd be nice to have something over her" I justify and she nodds her head.  
>"Fine. Umm….so what do you want to know about Hina-chan?"<br>"Hmmm" I tap my chin.  
>"Is she a virgin?" I ask and she laughs.<br>"Of course she is! She's hasn't even had her first kiss yet, or a boyfriend!" She chuckles at my question and for some reason I cant help but smile at this answer.

"Okay, I answered your question. Now give me a lock of your hair" The girl says as she eagerly lunges at me with the scissors.  
>I only just manage to catch her by the wrist, she's also a lot quicker than she looks.<br>"Let me do it" I tell her and she hands me the scissors.  
>I snip off a short lock of hair behind my ear (Can't even notice the difference) and place it in a sealed bag that she is holding out to me.<p>

"Thanks Mister" She chimes as she prances off to God-knows-where.  
>"Hey Sasuke! The cheerleaders are about to come on!" Kiba calls from the other end of the field.<br>It seems that Shikamaru and Kiba have moved down to the other end to cheer Naruto on, while I was talking to the mini-Hyuuga.  
>Wait, did he just say cheerleaders?<br>Hm… this should be interesting.

The cheerleading squad flounces out, bouncing around the field in an unorganized line.  
>Hm…I wonder where the Hyuuga is.<br>Oh there she is.  
>Hinata's being dragged by Ino onto the field.<p>

Holy shit!  
>I can actually see the shape of her body without the school blazer draped over it.<br>Let me just say this.  
>Her chest is a lot larger than it seems…..<p>

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

"Stop covering your stomach Hinata!" Ino orders me as she attempts to peal away my arms, which are wrapped tightly around my stomach.  
>"But Ino-chan! It's freezing! Why does the singlet have to be cut off halfway anyway? Were the people that made these on a low budget so they couldn't afford middles or were they perverts?" I complain as a shiver runs up my spine.<br>At the moment we're in the changing rooms, getting changed and stretching to get ready for the cheer.  
>The changing rooms consist of basically concrete floor and benches, the walls painted red. There aren't even any lockers!<p>

My stomach is doing cartwheels and I'm so nervous I might throw up.  
>What if I mess up? What if I kick someone in the head again?<br>I plonk my ass down on the cold bench and sigh.  
>Ino places a trainer on the bench next to me and stretches her left leg.<br>"You have to stretch or you might pull a muscle during the cheer" Ino says as she pats me on the shoulder.

I nodd my head and begin stretching my arms.  
>A cheerleader with cropped black hair saunters into the changing rooms.<br>"The score is Konoha: 2 Suna boys: 4" She announces and Ino waves her hands in the air to command the attention of the squad.  
>"Alright girls! You heard her! We're losing by 2 points, we have to convince everyone that we can win, so we're going all out today!" My blonde friend shouts and is answered with a mixtures of: Yeah's and we-can-do-it's.<br>Coach Anko pops her head through the door of the changing rooms.  
>"You're on squad" She says, tapping her pen against her clip board and we all head out onto the field in a disorderly line.<p>

Ino is dragging me onto the field by my wrist with an enormous smile planted on her face.  
>My smile isn't quite as large as Ino's, in fact I'm not even showing any teeth. It's good enough though.<br>We all gather at the centre of the field and the whole crowd is going berserk as we all flounce into positions.  
>Examining the crowd I notice Naruto is standing at the sidelines, coated head to toe in mud, grinning from ear to ear.<br>Kiba is ogling all the cheerleaders, along with Shikamaru.  
>The Dragon's here too, wearing a navy blue t-shirt and dark grey denim shorts reaching a bit past his knees. Typical, he came to a football game at this time in the morning without bothering to bring a jacket.<br>He's got his usual smirk planted on his face and I gulp.  
>I bet he's expecting me to muck up.<br>I won't hear the end of it if I mess this one up.  
>I inhale deeply as Ino begins to chant and clap her hands together before the music starts up, it's an electric guitar tune for a few seconds then it bursts into a high-paced R &amp; B based beat.<br>In unison we begin to move to the music, pumping our fists in the air one at a time then performing toe-touches (Without kicking anyone in the head).  
>Sakura is standing right next to me and surprisingly she's completely fixated on getting the moves right instead of trying to elbow me.<br>Suddenly the squad separates into two groups, a lane in the middle.  
>I suck in my breath and leap forward into a handspring. The earth spins around me and I plant my hands momentarily into the muddy grass, earth infests my fingernails and I smile as I switch the forward handspring into a round off then a back hand spring.<p>

Ino and I execute these flips in perfect sync and both land, our feet square on the ground before returning to our group formation.  
>The rhythm kicks up a notch and I fall back into a net of cheerleader's arms and they hoist me into the air, holding the ball of my foot and I quickly hook my hand onto the inside of my foot and tug my leg into the air to perform a heel stretch.<br>They toss me up in the air and I plunge into their arms again before being tipped onto my feet again.

We all move to the music in complete unison, twisting our bodies sideways then suddenly vaulting into handsprings and forward flips. Adrenaline pounds through my veins as I execute the stunts with exact precision.  
>Ino and Sakura are basket tossed into the air and the rest of us spring into toe touches.<br>I can't believe I'm not messing up. The crowd is chanting something about Konoha owning Suna boys and I try to tug my lips into a wider smile but fail as I feel like a complete idiot when doing so.  
>Coach Anko dashes onto the field and hands Ino a megaphone.<br>We all pause for a moment and Ino raises a clenched fist in the air and shouts through the megaphone.  
>"Who's gonna win this?"<br>The Konoha crowd responds with a slurred shout of "Konoha boys!"

"Which team is gonna go to the finals?"  
>"Konoha boys!"<br>"Who's gonna kick Suna boys' asses up their throats?"  
>With a few chuckles and a few complaints from Suna boys the Konoha crowd responds with another fierce shout of "Konoha boys!"<br>"Let's do this!" Ino declares as she begins to jog off the field, followed by the rest of the squad.  
>Most of us are panting and massaging our sore lips (from smiling) as we gather around coach Anko who is nibbling at a stick of Dango.<br>"Nice work girls, you were all in perfect sync which each other. The second half doesn't start until another five minutes to do whatever you like until then" She tells us as she ruffles her spiky violent pony tail.  
>"Oh and Hinata. You were really precise with the cheerleading stunts, you make a kick-ass cheerleader" She gives me a thumbs up and I smile.<br>Ino pats me on the back and grins at me.

"Hina-chan! You did so well, you didn't kick anyone in the head!" Ino squeals as she envelopes me into a suffocating hug.

"Thanks. It was actually kind of fun. Not that I'd ever do it again" I manage to choke out as she squeezes me tighter.  
>Hmm…Im kind of thirsty from all that jumping and flipping, too bad I forgot my water bottle.<br>"Ino-chan, are there any drinking fountains around?" I ask my blonde friend and she releases me from her death grip.  
>"There's one behind the changing rooms. If you're gonna go for a drink make sure you're back before the game starts, you don't want to miss Naruto playing, do you?" She winks at me mischievously and I roll my eyes and begin walking towards the changing rooms.<p>

Yeah, I like Naruto but it's not quite love.  
>It's merely a crush.<br>Although, he is gorgeous with his spiky blonde hair and gleaming smile. I have no idea why other girls aren't leaping all over him. Oh well, that means more Naruto for me.  
>I sigh in happiness at this thought and I spot the silver drinking fountain connected to the back of the changing rooms.<br>It looks brand new because the tap is a shiny silver, as if it's just been cleaned.  
>I grin as I dart to the fountain and glug down enough water to quench my thirst.<br>I wipe water from my mouth and swivel on one foot to head back to the game when a hand reaches out and latches onto my wrist.  
>I look up to see a boy with dirty strawberry blond hair and washed out skin staring down at me with a smirk on his face.<br>He's about a head taller than me and his arms are quite muscley too. He's wearing the Suna boy's football uniform which is quite similar to the Suna girl's football uniform I used to wear.

"You're a Konoha cheerleader aren't you?" He says in a deep, slow tone as his gaze drifts to my chest.

Eww…I think I've encountered a perve.  
>Maybe if I'm politely reject him he'll leave and save him some embarrassment.<br>"Actually, I'm not a cheerleader. I'm filling in for a friend" I reply in a friendly tone as I try to tug my wrist out of his grip.  
>He takes another step towards me and grabs my other wrist.<br>"That doesn't matter. You're pretty flexible for a girl who doesn't do cheerleading, and you have a nice body" He brushes my hand against my bare stomach and I growl under my breath in irritation.  
>"We have three minutes until the game starts, how about a snog until the game starts?" He drawls and I gawk at him.<br>First of all, who says 'snog' these days. Such a disgusting word for kiss!  
>And secondly, who does he think he is, grabbing me liking this?<p>

Remember, be polite Hinata. Politely reject him.  
>"No thank you. I really should be getting back to the squad now"<br>I give him a fake smile as I snatch my wrists away from him and begin to trudge back to the soccer pitch.  
>He doesn't give up though and he grasps my wrist again quickly then pins me against the wall of the changing rooms.<br>"It was a rhetorical question" He says in the same low tone as he presses his slimy lips against my neck.  
>That's it.<br>Screw being polite.  
>In a few swift movements I elbow him in the stomach before swivelling around and planting my foot onto his back, squishing him against the wall before delivering another kick to the back of leg and grinding it into the brick.<p>

He yelps in pain and I release his leg. He tumbles to the ground and clutches his leg to his stomach, rocking back and fourth in the fetal position.  
>What a pansy, I didn't even kick him that hard.<br>I sigh in annoyance and nudge him with my foot.  
>"Get up, you've got a game to play" I tell him as he continues to curse and cry in pain.<p>

"My leg…..what the fuck did you do to it?" He groans and my heart leaps into my throat.  
>What if I gave him a serious injury?<br>What if I broke his leg? I wasn't concentrating on not hurting him too much!  
>Crap!<br>"Um…I'm sorry" I apologise as I haul him to his feet and throw his arm over my shoulder for support.  
>I'll have to take him to his coach or something and apologise.<br>I don't regret kicking him but I do regret possibly causing him serious damage to his leg.  
>I drag him to the soccer pitch where everyone seems to be getting ready for the game and take him to the space where Suna boys are.<br>A red haired boy with dark rimmed eyes and pale skin saunters over to me.  
>"What happened to him?" He asks in a monotone. He's glaring at the blonde boy next to me who's still moaning.<p>

"Um…I was taking a drink at the fountain and he erm…surprised me by flirting with me so I accidentally-on-purpose kicked him in the back of the leg. I'm really sorry if I injured him badly" I apologise sheepishly and the red haired boy gives me an amused smile.  
>"Jun? He does this every single game. I'm glad you kicked him because now he's learnt his lesson and he probably deserved it. I'm sure his leg's not too bad, even though a he's a good goalie, he's a bit of a wuss" The red haired boy explains and I nodd.<br>"Thank you for understanding" I give him a warm smile before dashing back to Ino who is still shouting out encouraging phrases to our Team who are on the field in a huddle.

"what happened to that guy you just took over to the other team?" Ino asks, scratching her head.  
>"He got a bit too touchy feely with me" I frown as I cross my arms over my chest stubbornly and Ino chuckles and gives me a hi-five.<br>"Yeah, nice going. I heard that guy was a good goalie, maybe we'll score some more goals" Ino cheers.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

The whistle blasts signalling game over.  
>The score board reads Konoha-5 Suna-4<br>An overly excited Ino springs into the air and tackles me into another hug, Naruto following in suite.  
>"Yay! Hina-chan beat up the goalie so they'd have to put in a crappy substitute. Nice work!" Naruto cheers as if I'd done it on purpose.<br>Ino simply sticks to squealing and shouting like a three year old on red bull.

After more yells of victory and chatting amongst ourselves Ino, Hanabi and I head to the car.

"So, what are you going to wear tonight?" Ino asks, eyes still glued to the road.  
>"Hm? For what?" I ask in confusion.<br>"Oh, I forgot to tell you. After every winning game, there's always a party on that Saturday night. I'm having the party at my house tonight because my parents are away for the weekend" My blonde friend explains and I nodd.

Hanabi pokes her head into the front.  
>"Can I come?" She pleads and Ino pats her on the head.<br>"Sorry sweetie, there'll be alcohol"  
>Hanabi frowns and huffs before returning to the back.<br>"Oh, I'm not sure what I'll wear. I'll find something though, what do you think I should wear?" I ask Ino.

"Don't go all out, it's a casual party. Nice jeans and a cute top will do" Ino replies.  
>I glance into the back to see what Hanabi's doing.<br>She has a sealed plastic bag in her lap. What the hell is that?  
>"Hanabi, what's that thing in your lap?" I question her and Hanabi quickly hides it behind her back.<p>

"Nothing" She assures me and I sigh.  
>How dumb does she think I am?<br>Oh, well. Not worth worrying over at the moment.  
>All I should be thinking about is how much fun I'm going to be having at the party tonight!<p>

A/N: Did you like cheerleading Hinata? I hope so!  
>Review, tell me what you think ^_^<p>

I love all my reviews and I update faster whenever I get a good lot of reviews  
>:3 <p>


	7. Chapter 7: Tipsy blondes

A/N: Wow, update after two or three days? I'm on a roll here!  
>Thank you so much to my reviewers!<br>As promised, here's the party!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, believe it.

* * *

><p>"hmmm…..27 Paisley Avenue….." Neji murmurs under his breath as he traces a finger along the map in his lap.<p>

I drum my fingernails impatiently against the dashboard of the car.  
>"Can we leave now Neji?" I ask as he frowns at me.<br>"If you weren't drinking at the party then you'd be able to drive yourself to and from the party!" Neji growls at me before turning his attention back to the map.

I should have asked Father to take me. Although he'd probably handle the situation even worse, when I told him I was going to be drinking he kept on lecturing me about choosing the right type of wines and not drinking cheap wines you can purchase from the supermarket.  
>'Drink with class, Hinata' He told me.<br>Seriously! If I asked him to buy me alcohol, he'd end up giving me a 20,000 yen bottle of wine.  
>Father can be so snobby sometimes.<br>Which is exactly why I asked Neji to take me. I think Father has this picture in his mind of people dressed in suits and ball gowns, trotting around a huge mansion clinking wine glasses full of expensive wines.  
>When really, it's Ino's slightly-larger-than-average house with plenty of tipsy teenagers staggering around to music pumping through huge speakers with beer and vodka in hands.<p>

Neji's not much better than Father though, he continues to warn me about what to do to drunk teenage boys if they stand within five feet of me.  
>'Knee them in the stomach and leave a nice bruise'<p>

Of course I'm not taking Father or Neji's advice. Personally, I'm not a big fan of wine (More of a vodka cruiser type) and I'll knee someone in the stomach if they're too touchy feely but not within five feet of me.  
>Eventually, Neji manages to find Ino's house on the map and he drives me to the party in his sleek black four-wheel-drive Mazda.<p>

After a quick goodbye to Neji (ie. Slamming the door in his face before he has a chance to inspect the house)  
>I dash to the doorstep where the party seems to have already taken off.<br>Music is blaring through speakers and even though I've seen Ino's house before (When she was dropping Hanabi and I home, she pointed it out) it looks prettier now with fairy lights decorating the porch.  
>It's about 6.00 pm and it's already pretty dark.<br>I catch sight of myself in the reflection of the window.

I look a lot more pleasant than usual. I'm wearing light blue seemingly-oxygen-depriving jeans (skinny jeans are a lot more comfortable than they appear), a light blue v-neck tank-top, a plain black hooded jacket and black converse sneakers, low tops.  
>I knock on the door and Ino, wearing a creamed coloured chiffon shirt which is hanging loosely off her shoulders and faded sky blue skinny jeans that have silver sequins lining the pockets. Eyeliner rings around her eyes and she has a thin coat of mascara on her lashes.<p>

"Hina-chan! You're finally here, I've been waiting for you. Here, have a drink!" She thrusts a bottle of vodka cruiser in my hand and leads me to her living room.  
>Her living room is quite spacious, two black leather couches have been pushed against the wall to make room for a dancing space. In the dining room (Which is connected to the living room) is a long dining table which has been stacked with a huge assortment of snacks and finger foods, along with alcohol of course.<br>Everyone seems to be spread out across the living room, socializing, laughing and dancing.

Ino and I stand by the snack table, gulping down our drinks and nibbling at chips and dip.  
>"I'm glad you're here. Sakura are Karin have infested my lounge and they've both taken to glaring at me whenever I walk by" Ino rolls her eyes in irritation as she gestures to Sakura and Karin who have placed themselves on either side of Sasuke and seem to be bickering over who is going to sit in his lap.<br>"Why did you invite those two anyway?" I ask and Ino scrunches up her nose.  
>"Stupid Konoha High traditional rule. All cheerleaders and football players are invited to the football after-parties, no matter what the host of the party says. The host has authority over everything but inviting cheerleaders and football players" Ino explains and raises an eyebrow.<br>"What the hell are they wearing, anyway?"

We both glance at Sakura and Karin again.  
>Karin's wearing black leather incredibly short-shorts and a lilac spaghetti strap singlet with long black leather boots.<br>Sakura has a pink mini-skirt on, an inch longer than Karin's shorts and a hot-pink cropped singlet (Revealing her belly button) that has the slogan 'I'll chew you up', which ironic considering Ino and I sometimes call her bubblegum. On her feet are four inch cherry-blossom-pink heels that are probably a hazard to walk in.

Both girls shoot Ino and I death glares when they catch us looking at them and Ino frowns as presses the vodka cruiser bottle against her lips.  
>"I better start drinking before they end up killing my buzz"<p>

* * *

><p>"Ino. Maybe you should stop drinking now" I tell her as the girl scrunches up her nose and hits me playfully on the shoulder.<br>"Nonsense Hina-chan! I'm fine! I'm fine! Stop being such a buzz kill!" She tries to reassure me.  
>"No, you're not fine" I inform her firmly.<br>"Do you know what you need Hina-chan? You need to relieve that stress off your shoulders, you need to get laid!" She exclaims as she stumbles over, tripping over her own feet.  
>I wince as this comment as I catch her before she slams into the speaker system and start dragging her towards the kitchen. I'll give her some water so she wont be so hungover in the morning.<br>Geesh, it's only 8.00 pm and she's drunk!  
>I suppose that was her seventh bottle.<br>I've only had five drinks and I'm not a light weight drinker so the alcohol hasn't taken much affect on me.

I sigh as I drag a struggling Ino into the kitchen.  
>I dump her onto the kitchen stool and point a finger at her.<br>"Stay there" I order her, Ino simply giggles and nodds her head.  
>I rummage through the cupboards until I find a cup, then I fill the cup up with water and thrust it into Ino's hand.<br>"Drink it" I command, she frowns at the cup but takes a sip of it before spitting it out on the floor.  
>"This isn't my drink!" She points to the cup then storms over to the sink and tips the rest of the water down the drain.<br>I sigh.  
>"Ino! Stop making this so difficult!" I whine as Ino's frowns at me again.<br>"You're stressed! I know what you need!" Ino raises a fist triumphantly and I roll my eyes.  
>"Let me guess, I need to get-"I begin to say before Ino interrupts me.<br>"Cookies! Freshly baked cookies!" Ino sings as she dives into her pantry and draws out flour, tomato sauce, a can of peaches, chocolate chips and sugar before spilling them onto the bench.

"I'll m-make the best cookies in the world for Hina-chan!" She declares as she dips her hand into the flour and scoops it onto the bench.  
>"Having trouble?" A familiar voice asks as I twist my head around to see Sasuke standing behind me with Naruto clinging onto his arm for support.<br>Sasuke's wearing the same outfit from the football game. Dark grey jean shorts and a navy blue t-shirt. I thought he'd try a bit harder since it's a party and all but I guess not, he still looks good though.  
>Naruto's wearing an orange t-shirt and black jeans with an orange and black wrist band clinging onto his wrist. That boy sure does love orange.<br>"Yes" I groan as Ino continues to scoop flour onto the bench.  
>He chuckles and raises an eyebrow at me.<br>"To be honest, I thought you'd be the one trying to make cookies out of tomato sauce and flour"  
>I glare at him.<p>

"And here I was thinking you came to help me. I should have known you only came to taunt me" I growl and he pats me on the head.  
>"Sorry sweetheart, I have my own baby sitting to do" He gestures to Naruto who frowns at Sasuke.<br>"Shut-up Teme! If the room wasn't spinning so much right now, I'd kick your teeth in" He says, still holding onto Sasuke's shoulder for support.  
>"Don't call me sweetheart" Is all I reply as I seize the tomato sauce bottle from Ino's hands as she tries to squirt it all over the bench.<p>

"I'll call you whatever you like" He retorts and I growl under my breath.  
>"I don't have time for this Uchiha" I say as I have a tug of war match with Ino over the bottle of tomato sauce.<br>"I could call you, Miss-Goody-Two-Shoes- I know you hate that. I could call you cluts, I could call you-" He continues to mock me and a surge of anger runs through my veins as I yank the tomato sauce bottle away from Ino's grip and 'accidentally' squirt Sasuke in the face with it.

Sasuke stands there for a second, blinking at me.  
>"Ooooooh!" Naruto and Ino chorus as Sasuke's shocked expression morphs into a sinister expression.<br>"You're dead, Hyuuga" He growls as he leaps forward and scoops up a handful of flour and shoves it down the back of my top.  
>I yelp then retaliate by squishing a handful of flour into his face and into his hair, spreading the tomato sauce into his hair while doing so.<p>

Sasuke unscrews the sugar container lid and heaps it into my hair while I grab the whole container of flour and tip it down his shirt before retreating backwards while he attempts to shake the flour out of his shirt.  
>He takes a step towards me and scowls down at me.<br>"Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone that far" I apologise and he frowns at me before collecting a dollop of tomato sauce off his face and wiping it onto my cheek.  
>"You're lucky I like tomatoes, otherwise I wouldn't forgive you so easily" He mumbles then combs a hand through his tomato sauce and flour-stiffened hair.<br>"Ask your drunk friend where her bathroom is, I think I need to take a shower, you got it all through my clothes" He tells me and I roll my eyes and glance at Ino who seems to have given up on the cookies and is poking Naruto in the back.

"Ino, where's the bathroom?" I ask her bluntly and Ino blinks at me as if she didn't understand the question.  
>"Bathroom. You know, where you take showers" I clarify and she nodds her head in realization.<br>"Oh! _That_ bathroom! Sure, there's one upstairs, follow me!" She cheers and begins to skip and stagger to lead the way to the bathroom.  
>While going up the stairs, I'm forced to hold onto Ino.<br>By the way that she was bumping against the hallway walls, I have a feeling I cant trust her to go up the stairs without toppling over.

We eventually reach the bathroom and Sasuke goes in to take a shower and dumps Naruto outside the door.  
>"Look after him until I come out, before I caught him trying to chat up Kiba so I'm sure he's pretty out of it" He orders me and I scowl at him as he closes the door on my face.<br>Oh, so when I need his help he says 'Sorry sweetheart, I have my own babysitting to do' but when the tables are turned, he acts like it's my duty to do him favours.  
>"Jack ass!" I mumble as I hear the shower start up.<p>

I flicker my glance towards Naruto and Ino.  
>Luckily, both of them aren't violent drunks, they're simply childish.<br>Naruto's sitting there sucking on his finger while Ino is beginning to doze off next to me, resting her cheek on my shoulder.  
>Just as I am beginning to relax Ino's eyes pop open and there is an urgent expression on her face.<br>"Hina-chan, what are you doing here?" She asks and I blink at her.  
>"What do you mean?" I ask and she slaps me playfully on the shoulder.<br>"You know! Why aren't you inside the bathroom, you said you needed to go the bathroom!":  
>She hauls me to my feet and Naruto frowns at me.<br>"Yeah, you said you needed to go to the bathroom. Why aren't you in the bathroom?" He asks and Ino nodds her head in agreement.

"Guy's it wasn't me who needed to go to the bathroom, it's Sasuke" I try to explain but Ino creaks open the bathroom door and Naruto grabs onto my arm.  
>"What are you two doing?" I demand and Naruto and Ino give me confused expressions.<br>"You need to go the bathroom!" Ino says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, she smiles at me and shoves me into the bathroom and I land on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor.  
>Shit!<p>

* * *

><p>I sigh as the water washes over my body. I've stolen some of Yamanaka's conditioner and now I'm rinsing it out of my hair.<br>I hope my hair's alright, it was really hard to get out the clumps of flour and ketchup.  
>Suddenly I hear the door open and Hinata is tossed into the bathroom with a horrified expression on her face.<br>She immediately spins around and tries to open the door but has no luck.  
>She pounds her fists on the door.<br>"Ino! Ino! Let me out!" Hinata begs desperately.

I roll my eyes, switch off the water and reach a hand out of the shower to pluck a towel from the towel rack and wind it around my waist.  
>Since she's a virgin, if I came out with my man-hood on full display she'd probably scream or faint….or both.<p>

I step out of the shower and she freezes, her back is still to me but she's heard the water stops  
>"Sasuke?"<br>"Yes?"

"Are you wearing a towel?"  
>I smirk. With full intentions of making her feel uncomfortable, I tap my foot against the bathroom floor.<br>"Nope" I reply, my smirk growing wider.  
>"Then will you put one on?" She begs and I comb my fingers through my tomato-sauce-and-flour-free hair.<br>"Naaahhh….I don't really feel like it" I yawn and she growls under her breath.

"Put on a towel, dammit!" She orders me and I chuckle.  
>"I was just kidding, Idiot. Of course I was wearing a towel" I scold her and she twists her body around to face me, two hands covering her eyes.<br>"You promise? I don't want to be blinded for life" She remarks and I scoff.  
>"Blinded by beauty" I correct her and she raises an eyebrow.<br>"I don't think so"

I sigh impatiently.  
>"I'm wearing a towel Hyuuga" I assure her and she removes her hands from her eyes and breathes a sigh of relief.<br>I stride over the door and shove against it, hard.  
>It doesn't budge.<br>"Oi! Dobe! Let us out!" I shout through the door but I receive no reply.  
>They must have barricaded the door or something. I wonder what's going through their minds at the moment.<p>

"We're stuck" I say to Hinata and she pouts.  
>"Stuck? We can't be stuck!" She says as she wraps her arms around her knees like a child.<br>I nodd my head as I walk over the towel rack and tug my shirt over my torso.  
>I notice that she's staring at me and I raise an eyebrow at her.<br>"I know you want to see what's underneath this towel really badly but do you have to make it that obvious you want to?" I smirk as she mumbles 'Asshole' under her breath before clasping her hands over her eyes.

I quickly slip on my boxers, then my denim shorts and she removes her hands.  
>"So how are we going to get out of here?" I ask as Hinata stands up and opens the window, climbing upon the window sill.<br>"Hinata?" I ask, she twists her head around and smiles at me.  
>"Follow me" She tells me and I gawk at her.<br>She's not going to do what I think she's going to do….right?  
>"You idiot! Don't jump out the window! We're on the second story!" I call after her but it's too late. She leaps into the cold night air and lands in the garden.<p>

"Arrgh!" I facepalm.  
>She's probably drunk too!<br>I better go check if she has a broken leg.  
>I sigh as I clamber onto the window sill and spring into the air before plunging into a flowerbed, that didn't do anything to break my fall.<p>

Hinata is kneeling beside me and I groan in pain.  
>I landed on my ass! Lucky the window wasn't that high, but it still hurts!<br>"Moron, you have no idea how to jump off high places, do you?" She laughs at me and I frown at her and lie back into the dirt.  
>Surprisingly, she flops down beside me, still laughing to herself.<p>

I can't see her very well but I can tell her hair is splayed out in the flowers and even though she stops laughing, a smile is still present on her lips.  
>"Why are you still smiling?" I question and she rolls over onto her side to face me.<br>"You should've seen the way you landed. Your arms were flapping around in the air like you were trying to fly, then you suddenly landed next to me, ass first"  
>I cant help but crack a smile at this. Her smile is contagious.<p>

"You should have caught me" I tell her as she rolls onto her back again.  
>"Yeah, just like you caught me when I jumped from the gate?" She comments sarcastically.<br>"That was your fault, you didn't give me any warning" I defend myself and she blinks at me for a moment.  
>"You would have caught me?"<br>I roll my eyes.  
>"Not then, I wouldn't have. Now, I probably would" I inform her absent mindedly as I rest the back of my head in my hands, by elbows jutting out to the sides.<br>She turns over on her side again and smiles at me.  
>"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me"<br>I flick her on the nose. "Why are you acting so surprised? I'm nice person!"  
>She blows her fringe out of her face and scoffs.<p>

"Then why are you always so mean to me?" She asks, sincerity filling lavender tinted eyes.  
>I open my mouth to say something but words wont come out.<br>What the hell should I say?  
>If I tell her I'm mean to her because I want her attention, it'll sound like…..I like her.<p>

I like her.  
>That's why.<br>Because I like her.  
>I have no idea how that's possible, but I do.<br>I shake this thought out of my head.  
>"Hey, what are you two doing down there?" Kiba shouts from the porch and Hinata and I sit up.<br>"Two idiots locked us in the bathroom, so we jumped out of the window" I reply, slightly annoyed that Kiba interrupted my conversation with Hinata.  
>"Are you talking about Naruto and Ino? They're looking for you two, said something about wanting to make another batch of cookies"<p>

* * *

><p>I press my cheek against the car window and groan.<br>"Is your head sore Hinata? How much did you drink?" Neji asks and I shake my head.  
>"It's not that" I assure him.<br>It's the truth, my head doesn't hurt from the alcohol but from a mental realization.

I'm starting to actually like Sasuke.  
>No, not 'like' him as a friend.<br>_Like_ him.  
>Are you freaking kidding me?<br>I'm using all the restraint I have at the moment not to bang my head against the window, if I did, Neji would definitely think I'm drunk.

For some reason I can't help but like him.  
>I felt so happy for some reason, simply lying next to him in the dirt.<br>Maybe it's the surprise that he can actually say nice things.  
>I wonder if he ever says other nice things and disguises them but adding insults to the end of them.<br>Or maybe I was just imagining it. Maybe I am drunk and I'm not thinking straight.  
>Yeah, I probably am drunk, who'd like that egotistical bastard anyway!<p>

The little voice in my mind squeaks 'You' and I slam my forehead against the window, startling Neji.  
>I really hope I'm drunk at the moment!<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Quick update! You guys are lucky!  
>The reason why this was so quick is because I've been sick for the past two days and have had an awful lot of free time on my hands.<br>Did you like the SasuHina romance?  
>Yeah, it's not as fluffy and romantic as usual romance fics but Sasuke and Hinata's relationship isn't going to be all flowery because that's not their style.<br>Anyway, hope you liked it. By the way, if you're thinking 'Why is Ino so random when she's drunk, it's not realistic', my drunk friend locked me in the bathroom and wouldnt let me out, so I had to climb out the window. She also tried to make pancakes and ended cracking a dozen eggs over my other friend's kitchen floor...don't judge her, she's a light drinker.  
>Review! Tell me what you think ! I love reviews, every single one makes me happy!<br>In the next chapter, problems are going to arise and things are going to get complicated.  
>Hint: NaruIno is in the next chappy<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Rumour has it

A/N: Hey guys!  
>I'm back with another chappie!<br>In the last chapter I said there would be NaruIno in this chapter and there is a little bit of NaruIno, but it's only talked about.  
>Sorry, I just didn't find anywhere to fit any of it. Also, I said there would be problems arising and I have stuck to that! Problems are beginning to rise!<br>If any of you are reading my other fic 'Welcome to team taka', I'm really sorry but I have a complete mind block and I have so many ideas for this fic.  
>I would have updated this chapter sooner but I'm working on another fic, it has the pairing HitsuHina (Bleach, Toshiro and Momo) and if you like that pairings, look out for that.<br>I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one too.  
>Remember to review<br>I update faster with more reviews.

The rumour's travelling around the school, passed down from mouth to mouth like some sort of contagious disease.  
>"Did you hear? Saturday night, Ino and Naruto hooked up at Ino's party"<br>I've heard people talk about that so many times, it's making my ears hurt.  
>And my head.<br>And my chest.  
>It's Monday morning, period two, History class.<br>I haven't seen Ino today, she didn't meet me by the gate like she normally does. That makes me even more worried.  
>Even so, I'm sure the rumour's not true.<br>Ino would never do that to me, she knows I like Naruto. Well, I don't really like him in that way anymore, but she doesn't know that.

I've only known Ino for a few weeks but I know her well enough to know that she'd never betray me. At least that's what I'm hoping.  
>If the rumour turns out to be true I have no idea what I'll do.<br>I've never actually had a friend as close as Ino before so I'm not sure how I'll react.  
>Even though I don't like Naruto anymore, it will be her betrayal that hurts me, not what she did.<br>I wind my fingers through my hair and sigh in exasperation.  
>Stop thinking so negatively Hinata!<br>The bell goes and I exit the classroom quickly and hurry to the cafeteria to meet Ino.

I smile when I see she's there waiting for me in her usual spot, but when I approach her and see her properly I frown.  
>Ino doesn't look herself. She's chewing on her lip anxiously with her legs crossed uncomfortably. She doesn't make eye contact with me until I sit down next to her.<br>"You've heard the rumours right?" She asks as she interlaces her fingers together and I nodd my head.  
>"It's alright Ino, they're just rumours. It's not like you actually did hook up with him…."<br>Ino looks up at me guiltily and I widen my eyes.  
>"Did you?"<br>My lavender eyes meet with azure blue eyes. Her eyes usually look like shallow swimming pools, you can tell what's going on in that head of hers. Now her eyes are deep. I can't see the bottom.

She swallows and fiddles with her fingers, avoiding my question.  
>"Ino...what did you do?" I ask softly and she clenches her hands into fists.<p>

"The rumour's not true, but I did something almost as bad" The blonde mumbles and I freeze.  
>"What did you do?" I question her in a quiet voice.<br>"I'm so sorry Hinata. I really am" She whispers and I tilt her head up so her eyes meet mine.  
>"Just tell me Ino"<p>

"Naruto stayed the night at my house, with lots of other people as well because they were too drunk to drive home. In the morning we were talking about what we remembered last night, one thing lead to another and next minute we were making out on my bed. I came to my senses and pushed him off me before it went any further but…it was too late…I already did it" She explains and I inhale deeply and blink a few times.  
>There's an aching pain in my chest and I'm trying to ignore it.<br>Betrayal hurts.  
>"And do you know what the worst part is?" She continues and wipes her watering eyes with her sleeve.<br>"I think I'm actually starting to like him"  
>Tears of frustration trail down her cheeks and I gawk at her in shock.<p>

I stay silent and she looks at me with guilty eyes.  
>"I'm so sorry I ruined our friendship" She says before swinging her legs over the bench and standing up to leave.<br>I frown at Ino.  
>"Where are you going?" I ask her and she twists her head around with a surprised expression on her face.<br>"What do you mean? I'm leaving. You hate me now" She tells me as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
>I raise an eyebrow at her.<br>"Yeah, I'm hurt and a bit mad but I don't hate you. Why do we have to stop being friends over this? I don't want our friendship to end like yours and Sakura's did. Aren't we a bit more mature than that?" I question her and Ino raises an eyebrow at me quizzically.  
>"But, I made out with the guy that you liked" Ino states, scratching her head in confusion.<p>

I sigh and pat her on the head.  
>"Ino, I don't even like Naruto anymore. And you didn't do it to betray me, you did it because you like him. I don't really blame you. Besides, isn't it stupid for two friends to break apart because of a <em>boy<em>. That's pre-school stuff" I fold my arms and Ino wipes her eyes with her sleeve and giggles.  
>"That is kind of stupid"<br>I nodd my head and Ino looks up at me expectantly.  
>"If you don't like Naruto, then who do you like?" She asks curiously and feel my cheeks go hot.<br>"Nobody" I say quickly and Ino's eye's widen with more curiosity.

"You're blushing! Tell me who it is" She persists and I cover my face with my hands.  
>"I told you, it's nobody" I insist and Ino laughs and peals my hands away from my face.<br>"Tell me Hina-chan. I still feel guilty about the Naruto thing so I want to make it up to you"  
>I sigh.<br>"Fine. I kind of like…Sasuke"

Ino's eyes widen in surprise and she chuckles to herself.  
>"Sasuke? Are you serious? I thought you hated him! Aren't you two worst enemies?"<br>I bury my face in my hands once again.  
>"I know! It's so shameful!" I cry and Ino pats me on the back.<p>

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

I glance at my watch : 1.45 pm.  
>Right about now, I bet Naruto's in history class being lectured by Asuma for drawing an army of stick figures over his History test.<br>He's probably going to get mad at me again for skipping history but whatever, I'll do what I want.  
>Besides, it's Thursday period 4 at the moment and I'm scheduled to meet Sakura the bike shed.<br>Unusually, I'm not going for a make out session. I'm going to tell her that I'm cancelling all appointments behind the bike shed.  
>Yup, that's right, I'm giving up on sluts. Hn, they're boring anyway and fail to entertain me now.<br>And if you're thinking that I'm doing this because of The Hyuuga, you're wrong!  
>I am not giving this up for her!<br>I'm doing it for myself.

Okay, maybe I'm doing it a little for The Hyuuga but mostly myself.

I'm planning on telling Sakura about this because she's the most likely person to spread it around the school with that enormous mouth of hers.  
>I approach the red bike shed and make turn until I reach the back of it.<br>The reason why I meet girls here is because behind it, there's a comfortable grass patch with a small shelter going over it. Student's never come here unless invited because they know it's my domain (there are perks of being king of the school) and teachers are too clueless to notice it

Suddenly a pink blur races out of nowhere and leaps on top of me. We both topple to the grass and Sakura Haruno leans over me, pink locks scratching my face.  
>"You're late" She whispers before pressing her lips to mine and slipping her tongue into my mouth.<br>I gag slightly, my tongue receiving a sickly-sweet plastic taste of strawberry lip-gloss.  
>"Hey, Get off me" I order her and she reluctantly obeys by rolling off my body and sitting on the grass pouting.<p>

I regain my stance and I fold my arms.  
>"I didn't come here for the make-out session, I came here to tell you that I'm not going to do this anymore. No more making out behind here, tell all the other fan girl's too" I inform her and begin to leave before she grasps my hand tightly.<br>"Aren't you going to give me an explanation?" The pink haired girl questions me and I frown at her.  
>"I don't have to give you an explanation. I'm not coming here anymore, it's as simple as that" I hiss at her and she furrows her eyebrows at me.<br>Apple green eyes soften and she grasps my hand tighter.

"Is it that you're tired of being a player? Is that why you're stopping? If that's the case, take me. Take me as your girlfriend. You wont regret it Sasuke-kun" She reassures me and I snatch my hand away.  
>"It's not just because of that and I'm not looking for a girlfriend" I state and she clambers to her feet, and places two manicured hands on my shoulders.<br>Her eyes lock with mine and crinkles appear on her forehead in frustration.  
>"Is it because of Hinata? Who would like that snobby little Hyuuga brat? She thinks she's better than everyone just because her Dad owns Hyuuga-corp" Sakura sneers and I try to remove her hands from my shoulders but she refuses.<p>

"It's not that either. Leave me alone" I growl but she continues to rant and cling onto my shoulders.  
>"I heard she likes Naruto anyway, the only reason she talks to you is to get closer to Naruto. It's pointless going after her, stay with me" She leans in closer but I shove her off of me. She exaggerates her fall and tumbles onto the grass.<p>

"It's impossible that Hinata's using me because she only talks to me when I talk to her and you don't know jack shit if she thinks she's superior to everyone or not because you hardly even know her. Also, stop telling me who to go out with because I can make my own fucking decisions" I scowl at her as emerald green eyes start to water and I roll my eyes.  
>"Sasuke-kun...Why don't you ever look at me, the way you look at her?" She asks as fat tears stream down her cheeks and I turn away from her.<br>"I don't know what you're talking about"  
>xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO<p>

_Hinata Hyuuga  
>Who the fuck do you think you are?<br>How dare you take away my Sasuke-kun!  
>Meet me behind the gym after school so I can smash your face in<em>

_Amaya Hayashi  
>Class 7a<em>

I rip the note off my locker and stuff it into my pocket, cursing under my breath.  
>This must be the seventeenth death threat note I've received today!<br>Ugh!  
>Stupid rumours!<p>

Today's rumour is that Sasuke has stopped slutting around because of me.  
>Which I know for a fact is utter bullshit.<br>The Dragon probably got annoyed of all the fan girl's chasing him around at school and decided to dump all the blame on me for the fun of it.  
>That bastard! Remind me why I like him again?<br>I suppose he's act's actually an alright person if you get to know him well enough, I'm not telling him that though! This is far too embarrassing!  
>Anyway I need to confront him about these rumours before it get's too out of hand.<br>I have countless amounts of fights scheduled this week now - not that I'm planning on attending any of them- and it's going to get complicated if Sasuke-Fan-girl's end up chasing me around at lunch time in a mob.

Good thing I have PE now,  
>I sigh and make my way to the gym where most students are already there, warming up with Gai sensei. Ino's not there because she's busy rushing around the school to find Coach Anko about some sort of mix up in the new cheerleading uniforms or something.<br>I quickly change into my PE gear and start warming up next to Sasuke.  
>"Now stretch your legs as far as possible! Try to feel to burn in your legs" Gai instructs and I start to bend over after nudging Sasuke in the side.<br>"What is it Hyuuga?" He asks patiently.  
>"Are you the one who told everyone you've stopped going around with girls for me?" I question him and he freezes for a moment and twists his head sideways before shaking his head violently, his cheeks going slightly red with annoyance.<br>"No! You flatter yourself too much Hyuuga, why would you think I stopped because of you?" He splutters and I raise an eyebrow at him.  
>"Don't get your panties in a twist, I never said I believed it, I just want you to stop spreading that stupid lie. Almost all the girl population at this school want me dead now" I hiss and he frowns at me.<p>

"My panties aren't in a twist- I don't wear panties, and I didn't start that rumour" He states firmly and I furrow my eyebrows together.  
>"Then fix it! Tell them the real reason why you quit or make up one! By the way, out of curiosity, what is the reason why you quit?" I ask him and his cheeks show a faint tint of red.<br>What the hell? He's blushing?  
>He must've quit for some sort of embarrassing reason.<br>"Do you have crabs or some other STI?" I question him and he glares at me.  
>"No! I don't have crabs!" He hisses and I tap my chin.<br>"Oh yeah, that's impossible because you don't have any pubes"  
>"Shut-up!"<br>"If you don't have an STI, then why are you stopping?" I ask impatiently and he frowns at me.

"That's none of your business" He folds his arms stubbornly.  
>"Alright class! Now that we've finished stretching, let's some laps around the gym court" Gai-sensei announces and the whole class moans and starts to jog around the gym court.<br>I sigh as I separate myself from Sasuke, knowing that we'll probably only end up arguing more if I tried to talk to him about it. He won't even tell me why he quit!  
>Even so, I'm happy he's stopped. It's mean for him to hook up with girls then dump them straight afterwards, also it's kind of getting on my nerves how almost every girl in the school has made out with him except for me and a few others.<br>Not that I'm jealous or anything. Gross! As if I want to make out with him!

Okay, I kind of do, but only a tiny bit.  
>This is so embarrassing.<br>Whilst cursing myself for liking a bastard like Sasuke, I find myself falling behind the running pack a bit.  
>Hmm…I'm falling behind, I better catch up, even Pinkie's in front of me.<br>I quicken my pace and over take Sakura, silently cheering myself on in my head.  
>Suddenly a trainer with hot pink shoe laces latches onto my foot and I tumble to the gym floor, twisting my ankle as I land on my side.<br>"Crap" I mutter before I wince in pain and grasp my ankle.

That bitch! She tripped me!

Sakura rushes to my side.

"Oh no! Hinata-san, are you alright?" She asks me with fake concern in her voice as she kneels down beside me.  
>"That's what you fucking deserve for taking my Sasuke-kun away" She hisses under her breath and I am extremely tempted to sock her in the nose.<br>Most of the girl's in the class are sniggering at me while Gai sensei examines my ankle.  
>"I'm fine" I declare stubbornly as I clamber to my feet.<br>Stupid girls. Stupid Sakura. I'll show her! I don't care if she snaps my leg in half, she's not going to get in my way. Her actions won't affect me.

"Hinata-san, sit down, you've sprained your ankle, run any more and you're at risk of a serious injury" Gai tells me and I let my eyes meet with his.  
>"I'm okay, this is nothing" I try to reassure him as I manage to stand up, using my left leg for support.<p>

"It's not nothing. Sit down while one of the students get's some ice" He insists and I roll my eyes.  
>I swing my right leg around a bit, ignoring the pain jolting through my ankle. I've gotten pretty good at pretending I'm not hurt, after years of MMA training you eventually learn to withstand it so the opponent doesn't notice your weak points.<br>"See, my ankle's fine" I gesture to my foot and Gai raises his bushy eyebrows in surprise for a moment.  
>Good, he's starting to believe me.<br>"Don't fall for that, did you see the way she fell over? She's definitely sprained her ankle, she's just ignoring the pain. Make her sit down" Sasuke informs Gai and Gai gives Sasuke the thumbs up.  
>"Nicely spotted Sasuke, exactly what I would expect from the top student of my class" He beams at Sasuke and Sasuke frowns at him.<p>

Damn you Uchiha! I almost got away with that!

"I already told you I'm fine!" I insist and the raven haired boy shakes his head.  
>"You moron, if you keep going your injury will get worse. Sit down and top being so damn stubborn!" He orders me and I fold my arms.<br>"No, I'm not sitting down" I declare and The Uchiha scowls at me.  
>"Fine. I suppose if you're going to be difficult, we'll have to do this the difficult way" He states and I shoot him a confused look.<p>

Without another word he scoops me up and slings me over his shoulder.  
>"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? Let me go!" I whine as I struggle to wriggle out of his grip.<br>"I'm taking her to the nurse to get some ice" He informs Gai-sensei before hauling me out of the gym.

"You're really stupid, you know that? Why can't you just sit down and let someone to bring you ice for your sore ankle" Sasuke scolds me once I stop attempting to kick him in the face.  
>"I'm not stupid. I just don't want them to know they're getting to me, I don't want them to win" I sigh as I blow a strand of indigo hair out of my eyes as I bounce lightly on his shoulder.<br>He tightens his grip around my legs.  
>"I must admit it feels good to win, but I doubt it's worth your ankle" He points out.<br>There is a long pause and for once, I don't have a reply to that.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you would tell everyone why you stopped hooking up with girls" I say absent mindedly and he nodds.

"I'll get round to that. Meanwhile, be a bit more careful. I bet Sakura wouldn't have been able to trip you up if you weren't so occupied with your thoughts. I can't believe you zoned out while you had a pinked haired menace behind you" His arm moves slightly further up my leg to get a better grip so I don't slip off his shoulder.  
>"Yeah, whatever" I reply as I stare at the concrete.<br>Hmm…this is kind of comfortable…wait a sec.  
>"Sasuke?"<br>"Mm hm?"  
>"Get your hand off my ass"<p>

A/N:  
>Soooo…What did you think?<br>At the start it was all angsty and gloomy. Admittedly, I got bored of writing that way (I like cheerful stuff) so I kind of tried to end the gloominess ASAP.  
>Although, it's not like it's unrealistic.<br>I mean, who wouldn't be able to forgive someone who's crying with guilt over something they did?  
>I bet a lot of you are happy that Sasuke's given up slutting around. To be honest, I'm happy too. If Sasu-chan wants to be good enough for Hina-chan, he needs to get his act together.<p>

It's getting kind of difficult trying to keep Sasuke's arrogance while trying to get him to be a bit nicer but I'm kind of managing.

Tell me what you think about this chapter because I'm not entirely confident in it. If lots of people don't like it, I'll take it down and rewrite it.  
>Review please….pretty please? <p>


	9. Chapter 9: The vice principal

**A/N:** Hey! Another chapter!  
>Another huge thanks to all my reviewers. I know it sounds corny but if it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be continuing to write this fic and it's coming out well!<br>To be honest, I had no idea what I was doing at the start. I just thought it'd be funny if Sasuke and Hinata had an argument and it kind of 'blossomed' from there.  
>I'm updating pretty fast cause it's the holidays and I'm procrastinating all my holiday homework (I have to learn lines for a play and write three English essays, as Shikamaru would say: What a drag!).<br>During this chapter, Hinata kicks major ass! (Sorry that it's so out of character, I can't write her stuttering…I just can't do it!)  
>Read and review please!<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasu-chan or Hina-chan, they both belong to Masashi Kishimoto!

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun, why wont you come to the bike shed with me? Are you busy or something, can we do it tomorrow?" The blonde girl whines and I roll my eyes.<br>"I already told you Toshiko, I'm not doing this anymore more so stop asking me" I reply as I slam my locker door shut after collecting my history book and begin to walk away.  
>"My name's Michiko, and I want you to know that I'm not giving up on you Sasuke-kun" She calls after me and I frown.<br>Leave me alone, leeches!

Geez, I never knew those girl's could be so persistent. They're all so...clingy.  
>Suddenly Naruto comes bouncing up to me with an enormous grin on his face and I raise an eyebrow at me.<br>"What're you so happy about dobe?" I ask and he laughs and stretches his arms out.  
>"You know how I told you about Ino Yamanaka, how we kind of….made out at her house after the party?" He asks excitedly and I try to hide the shock on my face.<p>

Wait…he made out with Yamanaka after the party? I don't remember him telling me anything about this! Crap, I really need to start listening more!  
>I suppose it's not really my fault though, I've been extremely occupied lately with trying to handle fan girls begging me for a bang.<br>Hmm…I better pretend I was listening when he told me about Yamanaka. He actually looks pretty happy and I don't want to offend him.  
>Hey, where did that come from? I never used to care about offending him before!<br>Ugh! The Hyuuga's making me soft!  
>Curse her!<p>

"Yeah, I remember. What happened?" I ask and a wider smile appears on his face.  
>"Yesterday I bumped into her while I was skipping class and she was trying to find Anko-sensei. I offered to help her look and we were talking for a while about where Anko sensei might be. I said for a joke, 'Maybe she's behind the bike shed', I expected her to slap me and tell me to get lost but instead she just laughed and said 'Wanna go check?'. I nodded my head and we went behind the bike shed-"<br>I hold up a finger to pause him.  
>"Wait…you used my spot behind the bike shed? I told you, you're not allowed to use it for your girls!" I frown at him and he glares at me.<br>"You don't even use it anymore! Let me finish the story!" He says in a slightly irritated tone.  
>"Fine"<p>

"Anyway, we went behind the bike shed and she confessed to me. I was so shocked, I had no idea what to say, so I just kissed her. Now, we're going out- officially!" He beams at me and I pat him on the back.  
>"Well done Dobe, you finally have yourself a girlfriend" I congratulate him and he smirks at me.<br>"When are you going to grow the balls to tell Hinata?"  
>I wack him on the shoulder with my history book.<br>"You can't talk, Yamanaka confessed to you! You had it easy!" I growl and sigh.  
>"You knew that I liked her, do you think she likes me?" I ask him reluctantly and he simply grins at me and pats me on the shoulder.<p>

"There's only one way to find out" 

* * *

><p>Ino is glowing all over today, she looks so happy!<br>I'm so happy for her! She likes Naruto so much. To be honest, she likes him a lot more than I used to like him. I think what I saw in him was more admiration than a crush.  
>"Yum, this sushi is so delicious" Ino sighs as she gobbles up another mouthful of salmon sushi.<br>"Why aren't you eating lunch with Naruto?" I ask and she pouts.  
>"He has detention this lunch time. By the way, why did you say 'you', as in singular? If I'm eating lunch with Naruto, you're coming with me. Besides, it'll give me you more time with Sas-uke-kun" She teases me as she puckers her lips when she says 'Sasuke-kun'.<p>

I frown at her.  
>"Don't mock me, this is embarrassing enough as it is!" I exclaim as Ino chuckles.<br>An orange haired girl with her hair separated into two pig tails approaches our table with a worried expression on her face, she looks about thirteen years old.  
>"Um..You're Hanabi-chan's sister right?" She asks and I nodd my head.<br>"Hanabi-chan's behind the gym and I think she's in trouble. She's surrounded by a bunch of older girls" The girl tells me.  
>Crap! Don't tell me the fan girls are dragging Hanabi into this!<p>

I swing my legs over the bench and race out of the cafeteria and head down towards the gym, Ino following my close behind.  
>I dash around the gym to see about seven girls surrounding Hanabi.<br>Sakura is in the centre of the circle, she tries to grab Hanabi but Hanabi socks her in the face and tries to make a run for it, only to be caught by two other girls blocking her exit.  
>The two girls lock onto Hanabi's arms while Sakura glares at her. The brunette thrashes violently at the two girls but they still manage to hold her still, being twice the size of her.<br>"You little slut! I'll teach you to mess around with me" Sakura hisses.  
>I storm over to the group of girls and tear the two girls' arms away from Hanabi's arms before stepping in front of Hanabi to lock eyes with The Pink haired witch.<p>

"Hina-chan?" Hanabi asks and I ignore her and glare at Sakura.  
>"Don't you dare drag my sister in this. If you hurt her, I'll break your neck" I growl and Sakura raises an eyebrow at me.<br>"Don't get angry at me, she's the one who came after us and told us to stop going after you. If you're going to be angry at someone, be angry at her"

I turn to Hanabi who is kneeling in the dirt, she doesn't seem to be hurt except for scrapes on her knees and a scratch on her cheek.  
>"Is that true Hanabi?" I ask her and brunette nodds.<br>"They were saying they were going to beat you up after school, how could I have not done something?" Her fingernails sink into the dirt and I sigh.  
>"Hanabi, I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me. Don't go fighting with them, they're a waste of time. Now get out of here" I tell her and she sighs before suddenly looking up, white eyes widening.<br>"Look out Hina-chan!" She shouts.

I automatically duck and Sakura's fist swings over my head.

She glares at me.  
>"You're really cocky Hyuuga. I'll teach you for thinking you're superior to us" She snarls as she combs her fingers through her short pink locks.<br>"I'm not fighting you. I don't have a reason to fight you" I state firmly, folding my arms.  
>Even though she's annoying, I don't want to beat her up.<br>She swings another fist in my direction, I effortlessly step sideways to avoid it.  
>Surprisingly, she smiles as she lifts her foot up and gives Hanabi a boot to the head.<br>Crap, I thought Hanabi had left!

She just kicked my sister.  
>She just kicked Hanabi.<br>My younger sibling curses under her breath as she rubs her sore head and glares at Sakura.  
>That's it. She crossed the line.<br>"Okay, if you want to play. Let's play" I hiss as I seize her by the throat and drive her into the ground, her back slams into the dirt and I tighten my grip around my neck.  
>"I told you if you dragged her into this, I'd break your neck" I whisper, with a menacing tone.<br>"But, if you say sorry to her I might let you off" I curl my hand over the back of her neck and hold her upright to present her to my sister who is still holding her head.  
>Sakura whines and I grasp her neck tighter.<br>"Say sorry" I command.  
>"I'm sorry" She splutters reluctantly and I release her and help my sister to her feet.<p>

"If you touch her one more time. I wont hesitate to break your neck" I inform her as I walk away from her, Hanabi and Ino trailing a step behind me.  
>After being a safe distance away from Pinkie and the other fan girls I examine Hanabi's head.<br>"Are you okay?" I ask her and Hanabi raises an eyebrow at me.  
>"Of course I'm okay, you think a pathetic kick like that could even scratch me?" Hanabi smiles and I pat her on the head.<br>"You never change"

Hanabi glances back to the gym and her grin grows wider.  
>"Neither do you"<br>Suddenly Asuma-sensei emerges from behind the gym, supporting a sobbing Sakura and a stone drops into my gut.  
>Crap.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this! How could she be so stupid?" I sigh in frustration as I pound my fist against the table in frustration.<br>"I'm sure she has a good reason for its, she's in the vice principal's office right now" Kiba says and I frown.  
>That idiot Hyuuga! She went and choke-slammed Sakura into the ground and now she's at risk of suspension or expulsion!<p>

"Do you know anything else?" I question Kiba and he shakes his head.  
>"I only heard this through your fan girl's that were there at the time. They're all saying that Hinata simply drove her into the ground for no reason, I doubt that's true but there're all these witnesses that are rooting for Sakura, I don't think Hinata has much of a chance" Kiba frowns.<p>

"Teme! What are you going to do? You have to help Hinata-chan, if she's expelled I'll have to be science partners with my creepy science teacher Zetsu-sensei. The freak who walks around wearing black and white face paint and a plant-thing on his head!" Naruto exclaims as he grips his blonde spikes and I roll my eyes.  
>"Fine, if it's the vice principle punishing her then I have an idea. But to get to the vice principal's office, we have to go through Tsunade's offices, you have to convince her to let me go through" I tell him and Naruto pouts.<br>"Why do I have to do it? Principal Tsunade's a scary bitch" He whines and I smack him upside the head.  
>"You moron, you know her well don't you? I thought you lived with her!" I scold him and he rubs his head.<br>"Don't mention that out loud! I don't want everyone to know! Besides, she only lives with Pervy Sage and I when she's hiding from people trying to hunt her down for money that she owes them!" He says defensively and I raise an eyebrow at me.

"Whatever, you still know her well so you're the best for this job. Also aren't you supposed to be my best friend? Help me without complaining!" I order him as I slide out of my seat, followed by The Dobe who mutters something about wanting a 'best friend divorce'.  
>We stalk down the principal's office and Naruto barges through the door. Principal Tsunade looks up at both Naruto and I and she quickly grabs the Sake bottle on her desk and shoves it into a draw before glaring at both of us with cold amber eyes.<br>"What the hell do you two think you're doing, barging into my office like this? Explain to yourself" She barks and Naruto saunters up to her desk.  
>"Grandma, I need you let Sasuke through to The vice principal's office. It's important" Naruto requests quietly and Tsunade flips a blonde pig tail over her shoulder.<br>"I'm afraid I can't do that, The vice principal is in the middle of deciding a fitting punishment for a student. Now, go away I have work to do" She waves a hand in dismissal and Naruto narrows his eyes at her.

"Work? You were just sitting there drinking Sake when we came in!" Naruto yells and Tsunade folds her arms over her chest.  
>"I have no idea what you're talking about"<br>"Ugh! Just let Sasuke through, Dammit! If you do, I'll stop stealing the Sake from your cabinet" Naruto offers and Tsunade clenches her fists together.  
>"You were the one doing that? I thought that was drinking so much that I didn't even remember drinking those bottles, but really it was you! Did you know that Jiraiya made me go to an alcoholics meeting because of that?"<p>

The dobe chuckles.  
>"I don't steal that many bottles, you're still an alcoholic"<br>"I'll kill you when we get home!"  
>Naruto frowns and presses his palms together.<br>"Please Grandma Tsunade? Come on, I've done nice things for you. Like, remember that time when helped you escape from that loan shark's henchmen? Hm? You still owe me for that one" Naruto gives her a charming smile (He must be observing me) and Tsunade sighs.  
>"Fine. But you have to do my laundry for a week"<br>Naruto frowns. "Gross! I don't wanna touch your panties!"  
>"Naruto!" I exclaim and he folds his arms.<br>"Fine! It's better than having plant-freak as a science partner"

"Good one dobe" I say as I hurry through the vice principal's office door.  
>In the vice principal's office, Sakura, Hinata, Hinata's younger sister and a few familiar fan girl's are sitting in cushioned chairs in a semi circle around the vice principal's desk.<br>Sakura is smirking while Hinata is biting her lip nervously.  
>They all look at me in astonishment for a moment and the vice principal interlaces his fingers and looks at me expectantly.<br>"What a pleasure, it seems that Sasuke has joined us. What is it that you seek my boy?" He asks as he brushes away a strand of dark hair for his gold snake-like eyes to meet with mine.  
>I tear my gaze away from him, this guy really freaks me out.<br>I glance at Hinata who is looking confused as ever then revert my eyes back to the vice principal.  
>"Speak up boy, I don't have all day, I'm about to give this girl a suspension" He points a skinny pale finger at Hinata and I frown at him.<p>

"Vice principal Orochimaru, I want to talk to you in private for a moment" I request politely and he raises his eyebrows and smiles.  
>"In private, eh? I suppose I can't refuse that" He says devilishly and a shiver runs up my spine.<br>"Okay, second thoughts I'll say it in this room, just quietly" I mutter and walk around his desk and he swings his office chair around to face me.  
>"Well, what is it?" He asks patiently.<br>"You're in charge of the security camera system around the school right?" I ask and he nodds his head.  
>"Yes, I am indeed"<br>I frown at him. "I am aware that you've been spying on me around the school" I tell him and he cocks an eyebrow at me.  
>"Why would you think that Sasuke?"<br>I narrow my eyes at him.

"So it's just a coincidence that when I get changed for PE the camera follows me around the room and zooms in on me?" I ask quietly and he purses his pale lips together.  
>"You can't prove anything" He growls and now it's my turn to smile at him.<br>"Yes, I can actually. I asked my friend Shikamaru to hack into the school security system. It just so happens that he managed to find out that you were attempting to install a security camera in the boys showers- luckily he quickly dismembered it but wouldn't it be a shame if this information leaked to Principal Tsunade? Or maybe even the police?" I ask him and glares at me.  
>"What do you want Sasuke?" He questions me and I point at Hinata.<br>"You're not allowed to expel her, if she's expelled then you're fired" I tell him and he sighs.  
>"Fine. Have it your way, I wont expel her. However, I'll have to ring her parents at least otherwise Tsunade will get suspicious at why I didn't punish her at all"<p>

I nodd my head, satisfied.  
>"Deal" We shake hands and he holds onto my hand for a bit too long so I rip it away from him.<br>I quietly exit the office (With confused looks from Sakura and Hinata) and meet with Naruto who is staring at me expectantly.  
>"She's free" I inform him and he sighs with relief.<br>"How did you convince vice principal Orochimaru anyway?" He asks curiously.  
>Hmm…Maybe it's best I don't tell Naruto about Orochimaru's habits, he'll probably end up screaming and running around the school.<br>"Eh, it was easy" I say as I rest my hands behind my head.

"Sasuke?" He asks.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Is it just me or that camera zooming in on me?"  
>My eyes widen slightly. Looks like The vice principal has found a new person to spy on.<br>"Naruto, can I give you some advice?" I ask and he raises his eyebrows at me.  
>"What?"<p>

"Every day that you're planning on getting changed in the boys changing rooms, for goodness sakes, remember to wear boxers or underwear"

* * *

><p>I have no idea how this happened but I am not expelled.<br>One moment The vice principal was saying that I'd have to find another school to go to and then Sasuke comes in, talks to the vice principal then bam! I'm free.  
>Of course he had to call my Father and to be honest I'm not really sure how happy he'll be about that.<br>I bite my lip nervously as I wait at the large wooden door of the Hyuuga mansion for one of the servants to let Hanabi and I in.

"Do you think he'll be mad?" Hanabi asks as she grips the strap of her school bag tightly.  
>"I hope not"<p>

The door opens and Hanabi and I remove our school shoes and step inside the mansion.  
>"Your father is waiting for you both, Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama" Natsumi, one of our maid's greets us both and I smile at her.<br>"Thanks Natsumi but you don't have to address us so formally, we've known each other for ages so just Hinata and Hanabi will do"  
>The dark haired woman smiles at us both.<br>"He's in the living room" She tells us as she takes our school bags and shoes up to our rooms.

"Let's go" I say as I begin to tug Hanabi towards the living room.  
>Hanabi looks up at me with large pearl white eyes.<br>"I don't wanna go, I'm already in enough trouble with Father as it is" Hanabi whines and I raise an eyebrow at her.  
>"For what?" I question her and she sighs.<br>"Neji caught me trying to cut off some of his hair in his sleep and he told on me" Hanabi pouts, crossing her arms like child.  
>"Well, we can't run away from Father. What are we supposed to do? Run away and hide in Neji's closet?" I chuckle and Hanabi frowns at me.<br>"That was the kind of idea I was thinking of"

"Come on, don't be a baby. Im probably in more trouble than you" I seize her by the wrist and drag her into the living room, while she threatens to bite me.  
>Father is sitting stoically in a black leather arm chair and he gestures to the couch where Hanabi and I anxiously sit down.<br>"Judging by the looks on your faces I'm sure you're aware that I know both of you got into a fight at school" Father says as his eyes flicker back and fourth from Hanabi and I.  
>Hanabi and I both reluctantly nodd our heads and Father leans forward, his dark hair tumbling over his shoulders.<br>His eyes rest on me and he purses his lips.  
>"Hinata, why did you hurt that girl? You're not the type to use your fighting skills outside of the ring" He asks me patiently and I swallow the lump in my throat.<p>

"She tried to hurt Hanabi" I answer quietly and something unusual happens.  
>He smiles.<br>"So you were defending the Hyuuga pride?" He asks and I scratch the back of my head sheepishly.  
>"I guess you could say that. I told her not to hurt Hanabi and then she kicked her, so I had to do something" I explain and Father nodds his head in understanding.<br>"Excellent. That is the reason why us Hyuuga's practise martial arts, to protect each other. To protect each other's pride" Father stands up and pats Hanabi and I on our heads and exits the room without another word.

Hanabi and I blink at each other.

"Did he just congratulate me for fighting at school?" I ask Hanabi and Hanabi shrugs her shoulders.  
>"I have no idea what's going on in his head, but I like it! Now that he's in a good mood, I'm gonna ask him for money" The brunette cheers and springs to her feet, ready to chase after Father but I catch her by the collar.<br>"Don't ruin it!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Haha, did you like the appearance of Orochimaru?  
>Sorry for the cliché of him being a pedo but seriously! He says 'I want your body Sasuke!' and he expects people not to take it the wrong way?<br>Anyway, I'm racking my brain trying to think of a way for Sasuke or Hinata to confess.  
>The problem is, I have ideas for after the confession and before it but I cant think of how it's going to happen.<br>I don't want it to be cliché, cheesy, corny or boring so it's kinda hard for me to have ideas. Not too much full on SasuHina romance in this chapter but I'll make up for it in the next chappie.  
>Please read and review, seriously, I get boosts from reviews and it gives me more reasons to write.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Jealous

A/N: Hello readers :)  
>This chapter is dedicated to LuckyClover15 because it's her 17th birthday! Hope you have a great birthday today \(^_^)  
>It's a day too early but i couldnt wait to put it up.<br>Anyway, huge thanks to my reviewers!  
>You guys are awesome<br>This chappy is a bit short but it's got SasuHina romance so that makes up for it.  
>Hope you all enjoy it!<br>Oh and also, I made a 'book cover' for this fic because I was ridiculously bored. I didn't draw any of it, i just edited it and it turned out pretty well. If you wanna check it out then there's a link on my profile.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does!

* * *

><p>"Hanabi! You little shit, I'm going to murder you!" Neji's voice sounds across the mansion as my floor rumbles from the quick and footsteps that are coming from the hallway. I look up from the magazine I'm reading and sigh. Sounds like Neji and Hanabi are at it again.<br>Oh well, not my problem. Yum, this chocolate cake in this magazine looks so nice! I wish I could have piece!  
>Suddenly my door bursts open and Hanabi leaps into my room, rolling on the carpet before shutting herself in my closet.<br>Neji follows shortly after, his face red with anger and his eyebrows knotted together.  
>"Where is she?" Neji roars and I frown at him.<br>"Who?" I ask him and Neji glares at me.  
>"You know who!"<br>Hanabi made a deal with me yesterday that if Neji came chasing after her then I'd let her hide in my closet.  
>Hmm…I wonder what Hanabi did this time, Neji looks really angry.<br>"Aren't you two supposed to be at MMA practice?" I ask Neji.

The past few days due to my ankle injury I haven't been going to MMA training, which is sort of good because quite frankly I can't be bothered. My ankle's good enough to walk on but I can't physically exert myself.  
>"The gym accidentally booked our training room at the gym for a yoga class so Hiashi-sama decided to have it here in the Hyuuga mansion gym, anyway, where is Hanabi? I know she's in here somewhere" Neji explains as he stalks around my room, checking under the bed and behind my shelf.<br>"I'm not allowed to tell you" I state as I roll over on my stomach on my bed, gluing my eyes back to the glossy pages of the magazine.  
>Eventually Neji swings open he closet door and drags Hanabi out by the collar.<br>"Now I have to decide what your punishment is going to be" Neji laughs evilly.

"Hina-chan! Help me!" Hanabi cries and I sigh.  
>"Neji, what did she do?" I question him and Neji frowns.<br>"She was selling my underwear to girls in her class!" Neji exclaims as he glares at Hanabi who is chuckling to herself.  
>"Hanabi! That's seriously gross, maybe you do deserve to be punished" I say as I wave my hand in dismissal.<br>"Hina-chan! You can't just abandon me!" Hanabi cries and I frown.  
>"Neji, how are you planning on punishing her?" I ask impatiently and Neji scratches his head.<br>"I was thinking of burning all of her magazines and her soft toys or hanging her off the balcony until she apologises" Neji cackles and I raise an eyebrow at him.  
>"Don't you think that's a bit harsh? Why don't you just take all the money that she earned from your underwear, spend it on chocolate cake and we'll both eat it in front of her?" I suggest and Neji nodds his head and rubs his hands together.<br>"Good idea, Hanabi loves chocolate cake" He grins devilishly before releasing Hanabi and making his way to her room to steal her money.  
>Hanabi follows him in an attempt to save her money and negotiate with him.<p>

I'm getting chocolate cake. I can't believe that worked.  
>There is a knock on the door and Natsumi steps into my room.<br>"Hinata-sama, your father would like you to go down to the gym, also change into your MMA training gear, your father said that you will be training today" She informs me politely and I raise an eyebrow at her.  
>"You're never going to give up on that Hinata-sama thing are you?" I sigh and she nodds her head.<br>"I am your maid and your father is giving me a generous pay, it is the least I can do for you since you refuse to let me clean your room or do your washing" She says and I run my fingers through my hair.  
>"Okay, tell Father I'll be down stairs in a few minutes" I tell her and she exits the room silently.<p>

I suppose I'm training today, although my ankle does feel a lot better, It's almost completely healed.  
>I quickly change into my standard MMA gear and stroll downstairs.<br>I'm kind of hungry, I think I'll go to the kitchen before I go to the gym. I hope there's something decent in the pantry. Father rarely buys sugary or salty snacks for us. 'Protein is what you need Hinata, not this garbage' He'd say to me whenever I begged him for Pringles chips.  
>I saunter into the kitchen and begin to rifle through the enormous pantry.<br>"Hmmm…Oats, eggs, fish pills, raisins...I need sugar or salt!" I mumble under my breath as my eyes scan the shelves.  
>The only sugary thing in the pantry is the fruit loops that Natsumi bought for Hanabi and I.<br>Wait a sec…there's something behind the box of fruit loops. I remove the box of fruit loops and underneath it is a container labelled 'Hinata-sama'.

I raise my eyebrows and peal off the lid.  
>"Natsumi! I love you!" I squeal as I empty the contents of the box onto the bench.<br>M&M's, Chocolate, Jelly babies, chocolate pocky, rice crackers and Pringles! All the things I've begged my father for while me, Father and Natsumi went shopping, Natsumi bought for me!  
>She's an angel! I laugh happily as I crack open a packet of M&amp;M's and begin to chomp them downs, enjoying the chocolaty sensation in my mouth.<br>Suddenly I hear foot steps heading towards the kitchen.  
>Crap! That might be father!<br>I gather all my snacks and shove them into the box before hiding the box behind my back.

Surprisingly, my father doesn't enter the kitchen, two teenage boys do.  
>Two familiar teenage boys.<br>"Sasuke? Sai? What are you two doing here?" I ask them and Sai smiles at me, combing his fingers through his raven hair.  
>"We were trying to find the gym and we got lost along the way" He answers and Sasuke frowns.<br>"We're not lost!" He insists and I roll my eyes.  
>"Why didn't you ask one of the maids to take you to the gym?" I ask.<br>"Sasuke insisted that it'd be easy to find so he rejected the offer of the girl that offered to escort us there" Sai frowns at Sasuke and Sasuke glares at him.  
>"Well, we would have found it eventually"<br>I raise an eyebrow at him.  
>"Sure you would have"<p>

* * *

><p>"Today you'll be training in your partners since we don't have a ring to fight in, the punching pads are in the storage closet in the corner if you want to practise your punches and your kicks" Hiashi instructs.<br>We're in our pairs for this whole hour? I guess I'm stuck with shark boy then.  
>"Suigetsu, go get us some training pads from the storage cupboard" I order him and he raises a white eyebrow at me.<br>"Why should I have to listen to you?" I questions me and I frown at him.  
>"Just do it, I did it last time"<br>The white haired man sighs and saunters over to the cupboard to collect the training pads.

I sigh and glance over to Hinata and Sai who have already starting training.  
>That bastard Sai is up to something. When we were wondering around the mansion he asked me if Hinata had a boyfriend, I replied with 'no' and then he smiled at me and said 'Good'.<br>I was tempted to punch him in the mouth but I refrained because it's Sai and he likes riling people up.  
>Hmm…What if he was serious? No, it's Sai- the guy who always mentions penis's in conversations, he has to be gay! I've always thought he was gay!<br>Although seeing him look at Hinata like she's a piece of meat is making me doubt that he is into guys.

"Hey Sasuke, should we start on kicking or punching first?" Suigetsu asks and I revert my eyes back to my partner.  
>"Let's start with kicking" I decide and he straps his hands into the punching pads.<br>I swing kicks into the training pads while keeping a close eye on Sai and Hinata.

* * *

><p>You've got to be freaking kidding me!<br>Through out this whole training session Sai has been harassing my, I mean **The** Hyuuga! And she's not doing anything about it! Why doesn't she slap him across the face and tell him to go hump a cactus or something?  
>She's so oblivious! I mean, while they were fighting he brushed his hand against her ass and she didn't even notice!<br>Yet when I accidentally(Okay, maybe this wasn't really an accident) rest my hand on her ass she goes all ass-protective on me!  
>This is not fair!<br>I kick my frustration out on the training pad in Suigetsu's hand and Suigetsu steps back a bit from the strength of my kick.  
>"Sheesh! Take it easy man, we're only training" Suigetsu whines and I frown.<p>

"Okay, that should be enough for today. Everyone pack up now" Hiashi announces and Suigetsu heads to the storage cupboard to pack away the training pads.  
>I stalk over to the corner where my water bottle and my jacket are and take a sip of water while glaring at Sai who is being supported by Hinata because at the last minute he 'hurt his leg' and 'needs someone to lean on'.<br>His arm is draped over her neck as he limps out the door where Hinata is probably taking him to get a pack of ice for his 'sore leg'.

I drill my eyes into Sai's back, wishing that looks could kill and The dark haired boy twists his head around briefly to look at me and do you know what that bastard does?  
>He pokes his tongue out at me!<br>"You bastard!" I yell as I launch my water bottle into the air and it slams into the back of his head.  
>"Ow, Sasuke-san, why did you do that? That was mean" Sai moans and I scowl at him.<br>"Don't act all innocent, you know what you're doings and I'll murder you if you continue!" I growl at him and Hinata turns around and give me a confused frown before helping Sai out of the room.

Shortly after Hinata returns with a quizzical expression on her face.  
>"What's got your panties in a bunch Uchiha?" She asks suspiciously, as she narrows her lilac-tinted eyes at me and brushes a strand of silky indigo hair out of her eyes.<br>She's wearing a cream coloured singlet and standard black MMA shorts which is making it harder for me to fix my gaze on her face.  
>I frown at her.<br>"I don't have my panties in a bunch" I say stubbornly as I cross my arms across my chest.

"I'm not stupid, why were you so mean to Sai? Did he do something to you?" She asks and I rip my gaze away from her.  
>"That's none of your business" I tell her and she glares at me.<br>"You almost hit me with your water bottle! So it's officially my business!" She insists and I raise an eyebrow at her.  
>"But I didn't hit you with my water bottle so it's not" I retort as I gather up my jacket and my water bottle, ready to leave the room.<br>She inhales deeply and widens her eyes at me.  
>"Are you angry with me too? Is that why you won't tell me?" Hinata asks seriously and I blow a raven lock of hair out of my eyes.<br>"Why the hell would you care if I was angry with you? You couldn't give two shits about me!" I roar at her.

Her eyes widen further and she pouts slightly in shock at my explosion.  
>Any normal girl would probably cry if I yelled at them like that but Hinata clenches her fists together.<br>"Shut-up, you selfish bastard! You can't talk about not caring about anyone! The only person you care about is yourself, you self-absorbed prick!" She snaps at me.  
>"Ungrateful brat! I was the one who stopped you from being expelled, I helped you out of the freaking tree, I carried you to the nurses office. Remind me how that's being selfish!" I shout and she scowls at me.<br>"Dammit! Why are we arguing about this? Tell me why you're angry at me!" She barks and I glare at her.

"I'm angry at you because you're an idiot! How could you not notice that Sai was sexually harassing you?" I grit my teeth together and she rolls her eyes at me.  
>"Not all guys are like you, Sai isn't like that!" She defends herself and I frown at her.<br>"What do you mean like me? I'm nowhere near as bad as him!" I exclaim and Hinata furrows her eyebrows together.  
>"Why do you even care if he's doing that to me? I didn't notice, so it shouldn't matter!" She questions me and I feel frustration building up in my stomach.<br>"You complete moron! I like you! That's why I care!" I blurt out.  
>We both freeze for a second and she stares at me blankly.<br>Shit!

"I've got to go now" I mumble as I hurry towards the door.  
>I can't believe I just said that! Ugh! I'm even more idiotic than her!<br>Suddenly I feel something grasp my hand, I twist my head around to see Hinata gripping my hand tightly and staring at me with lavender-tinted eyes.

She gently tugs me forward and her lips connect with mine briefly before she releases the kiss and gazes up at me.  
>"Me too. I'm the same" She says quietly and I stare at her in disbelief.<br>She wacks me on the shoulder.  
>"Why aren't you saying anything? You better not have been joking, if you were, I'll murder you" She questions me and I smirk at her.<br>"I meant it, I was just shocked that you were the same. Now come here" I say as I open the storage closet door and sweep her inside before stepping in the closet myself and shutting the door. The closet is quite large and has shelves full of training gear lining the walls.  
>"Why are we in here?" Hinata asks, still clasping my hand.<br>"I don't want your cousin catching us, he'll try to castrate me" I say before crushing my lips against hers and I feel her lips pull at the corners into a smile. I can't help but smile in return as I let my mouth melt against hers and I run my tongue along the top of her upper lip before quickly slipping it inside and swirling it around the cave of her mouth. Her sweet breath trails into my mouth and she wraps her arms around my neck to pull me closer.

"You do realize that you're mine now, right? If Sai so much as touches you I'm allowed to shove a shoe into his mouth then kick him out the door" I warn her and she frowns.  
>"I don't think that can be avoided, we're partners" She informs me and I bury my face in her neck.<br>"I guess he'll have to get used to the taste of shoes then" I mumble against her skin.

* * *

><p>AN: So did you like the confession? Hope it wasn't too cheesy or anything. Thanks to those of you who suggested that they confess during an argument, i thought that was sweet.  
><strong>One more important thing:<strong> Do you think I should continue? I have a few more ideas for this fic but I was looking at it and I saw that it would look alright if I ended it here. Usually fics end when the couple gets together but I kinda want to continue. Do you think i'd be overdoing it if I continued? Tell me what you think, my cursor is hovering over the complete button.  
>Thanks for reading through all this time and another enormous thanks to my reviews.<br>I love how this fic has turned out.


	11. Chapter 11: Sasuke's rival

_**A/N: **_Wooooooo! Another installment of FTABTR!  
>Hmmm, i bet you're all excited to read about what Sasuke and Hinata are like as a couple.<br>Sorry for the late update but I've started school now (YAWN!) and I have to study for my externals (BIGGER YAWN!).  
>It also took me a while to piece together some of the conflict that will be happening further in the story.<br>Oh, and don't worry it's not going to turn all serious and drama-like it will be light-hearted conflict (hardly any conflict at all).  
>If you want to continue reading this story be warned it's mostly just cute funny things that happen between Sasuke and Hinata. Which was what it was like before.<br>MERCI BEAUCOUP TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!  
>I seriously love you all. You all rock and you always make my day so much better. Seriously. You should see how my face lights up when I read a review.<br>Anyway, let's get this show on the road and start the story.

Disclaimer: ii dnt ownn da Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>Hinata Hyuuga<br>You must think you're pretty fucking special to be going out with Sasuke Uchiha.  
>Well, let me tell you something. You're not. <em>

_Just wait, after he get's what he wants out of you he'll dump you at the side of the road and he'll never talk to you again.  
>This may be news to you, but you're just like the rest of us.<br>You'll never have Sasuke to yourself, never.  
>If anyone's going to have him to their-self it'll be <em>_**me**__._

Yumi Kato, class 2b

I sigh. Yet another annoying note from yet another crazy fan girl.  
>Suddenly muscley arms wrap around my neck and I glance upwards to see Sasuke smirking down at me.<br>"Why do you look so upset to see me? Should I go away again?" He asks teasingly and I frown.  
>"I'm not upset to see you, I'm happy, I'm just a bit annoyed because I'm still getting notes pasted to my locker. It's been a whole week, you think they would've gotten over it by now." I explain and he nodds his head and plucks the note from my fingers before unwinding his arms around neck, scrunching the note up into a ball and tossing it into the nearest trash can.<br>"You worry too much, don't even bother reading those stupid notes." He tells me and he laces his fingers into mine and we walk down the hallway to the cafeteria.  
>Various girls shoot me death glares but I've kinda gotten used to it now, to tell the truth I'm just happy to have Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Tenten and Hanabi on my side.<p>

The first day I went to school with Sasuke as my boyfriend, I have to admit it wasn't too pretty. I was ambushed many times that day, which makes me even more grateful that I do mixed martial arts.  
>Unusually Pinkie's been suspiciously quiet about all this, which makes me think that she's either:<br>a) Given up on Sasuke  
>b) Still scared after the time that I threw her into the ground<br>or c) Lying in wait. Waiting for a chance to leap in and snatch him away from me.

I have a feeling that she's chosen option c.  
>We saunter down the hallway and into the cafeteria where Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba are sitting.<br>Naruto grins at us.  
>"Hmm…Look what we have here, the pair that I knew was going to get together since Hinata claimed Sasuke had no pubes, however when I mentioned it Sasuke he said that that kind of thing would never happen. And I'd just like to say: Shame Sasuke, I was right," He brags and Sasuke wacks him upside the head.<br>"I get it Dobe, you've been saying that all week!" Sasuke exclaims as he slides onto the bench next to Naruto before shoving him sideways to make room for me.

I frown at my boyfriend's rudeness while I wriggle into the slot between Naruto and Sasuke.  
>"Hinata-chan! I was so worried! Did you get home okay yesterday, I'm so sorry I couldn't drop you off!" Ino apologises as she approaches the table and plonks down next to Naruto who casually drapes an arm over her shoulder.<br>"Don't worry about it, I got home fine, Sasuke dropped me off." I reassure her as she releases a sigh of relief and sends the Uchiha a grateful glance.

Ino was freaking out yesterday about me walking home by myself because Neji took Hanabi home during the school day since she wasn't feeling well. I have no idea why Neji went home too, he probably just wanted an excuse to get out of school and go to see Tenten who also wasn't feeling well.

Thank Goodness Sasuke offered to drop me off otherwise I probably would've been ambushed again by angry fan girls…..again.  
>"Hey, are you guys going to the beach party on Sunday?" Kiba asks, interrupting my thoughts.<br>Naruto grins and bangs a clenched fist onto the table.  
>"Hell yeah I'm going!" Naruto declares and Ino nodds with a devilish smile playing on her lips.<br>While the other couple discuss how much booze they're planning on bringing Sasuke and I look to each other in confusion.

"What beach party?" I ask and Sasuke frowns in agreement with me.  
>"I haven't heard anything about that." Sasuke adds. Naruto and Ino roll their eyes in unison.<br>"You two never pay attention to what's going on! Konoha high's annual beach party? You know, the end of year party for Konoha high students?" Ino waves her hands in the air like it's completely obvious.  
>"Give it up Ino, they're hopeless. They're both so stuck in their own little world that they haven't heard people talking twenty four seven about it." Naruto whispers and Sasuke cocks an eyebrow at the two blondes.<p>

"We can hear you" Sasuke points out and Naruto ignores him and continues whispering.  
>"Anyway, are you two coming or not?" Kiba asks Sasuke and I.<br>Sasuke shakes his head.  
>"We're not going." Sasuke decides as I nodd in agreement. Ino and Naruto break into puppy dog eyes and pouts.<br>"Why not?" Ino whines.  
>"Most of the people at this school are bugging us already, why would we want to spend a day at the beach with them?" I say as Ino's lip juts out further.<br>"It'll be fun!" She insists and I smile apologetically.  
>"Sorry Ino, I'll have to pass."<p>

"Please?" She begs, eyes widening in desperation.  
>"No."<br>"I won't be any fun without you!"  
>"Sorry Ino."<br>"Stop being a party pooper!"  
>"Stop being immature!" I retort as Ino folds her arms childishly.<p>

I sigh as my blonde friend continues to sulk.  
>"It's one of the only days I have off work," I try to explain to her and she furrows her eyebrows at me.<br>"What work?" She scratches her head in confusion and I blink in realization.  
>I still haven't told them about my new job, I've only told Sasuke.<br>"One of my father's friend's has a set of twins, Riku and Yuna. He works late every night so he asked if I'd baby-sit them most days after school. They're both so adorable, and it's really fun hanging out with them after school." I explain as Ino nods her head.

"Hmm…..okay then, but I really want you to come to the beach. It'll be really fun, I promise. I went last year and it was a blast, it'll be even more fun with you guys there." Ino reasons with me and I sigh.  
>"Fine, we'll come." I agree and Sasuke frowns at me.<p>

"I was gonna ask you to come over to my place on Sunday," The raven haired boy stares at me expectantly with onyx eyes and I tilt my head to the side.  
>"What about this evening? I really wanna meet your family, can you pick me up after I've finished babysitting?" I ask him and nodds his head.<br>"My parents are out on a business meeting and my brother's at his mates place but come over anyway. Believe me, you don't want to meet my parents or my brother….especially my brother." He tells me and I frown.  
>What's wrong with Sasuke's brother?<p>

The bell sounds, signalling for third period and Sasuke purses his lips.  
>"What do you have third period?" He asks.<br>"Science, why?" I question him and he raises an eyebrow at me.  
>"Science? You're good at science aren't you? Let's wag this period, I have business studies." He winds an arm around my neck but I wriggle away.<br>"No, yesterday when I wagged with you we got caught by Gai-sensei!" I protest and he shakes his head.  
>"He didn't care. He said it was good that we were enjoying our youth." Sasuke argues and I frown at him.<br>"I'm not wagging with you Sasuke, we can hang out at lunch time or after school."

"At lunchtime we have_ them_ here," He gestures to Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru and Kiba,  
>"And after school you're busy hanging out with those two kids, and I think one of those kids is trying to steal you away from me!" He complains and I fold my arms across my chest.<br>"Riku and Yuna are only ten years old! I doubt either of them would steal me away from you, you're so paranoid. Besides, I'm going to your house this evening, we'll have enough time then." I say, trying to convince him.  
>"That Riku kid is up to something. Anyway, if you're not going to wag with me you have to stay the night at my house." He negotiates and I roll my eyes.<p>

"Fine. I'll stay the night, now hurry up and go to class." I grumble and he frowns at me.  
>"Don't say it like that."<br>"Say it like what?"  
>"Don't say it like you want me to go away."<br>"You know I don't mean it like that."  
>"Good." He chuckles as he weaves his fingers into my hair and presses my lips against his.<br>I feel my cheeks redden and I shove his face away from mine.  
>"No fair! Don't surprise me like that, go to class Sasuke. No way am I falling for that one again!"<br>"Falling for what?" He smirks, wiping my chapstick of his mouth with the back of his hand.  
>"You know what! You did the same thing yesterday and we ended up skipping P.E!" I accuse him and he raises an eyebrow at me.<p>

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

The rain drills against the car windows and I groan, pressing my forehead against the steering wheel.  
>Why the hell does that always happen?<br>Whenever I'm about to get out of the car it starts pissing down!

Even worse, the gates of the house aren't open.  
>Those two brats that Hinata's babysitting probably have something to do with it.<br>Riku, most probably.  
>That kid is pure evil.<p>

The Hyuuga and I were at burger king on her day off babysitting, after school and those two brats skipped inside like the innocent little kids that they're not.  
>"Hina-chan!" Riku-brat shouted and he ran to her and wrapped his undeserving arms around her shoulders as she picked him up and whirled him around a few times.<br>I wish I could whirl him round.

And 'accidentally' toss him through the window.

Anyway, the two kids were with their 'Nanny' and Hinata decided to invite the Nanny and the two brats to sit with us.  
>Riku and I glared at each other while Hinata wasn't looking and the Nanny (a woman in her <em>thirties<em>! Disgusting!) seemed to take a liking to me and took the liberty of unbuttoning her blouse slightly to reveal quite possibly the most disgusting cleavage I have ever seen (Let me put it this way. She had a mole on her boob! I am scarred for life! How do moles even grow there?).  
>Not that Hinata noticed the Nanny was harassing me.<br>She had Riku on her lap and she was feeding him _my_ fries!  
>Although I did say that she could have my fries, I never said she could feed them to himt.<br>On top of that the Yuna-brat noticed my irritation of her twin brother and thought it would be funny to irritate me further by spilling her drink on me.  
>Her raspberry drink that stains shirts.<br>Permanently!

Although I'm not sure if I should thank Yuna or strangle her because after she spilled her drink on me The Hyuuga made a fuss and insisted that we go back to her place (Which maybe wasn't all too good because her cousin scares the shit out of me) and clean me up.

Suddenly my cell phone vibrates.

Incoming call from: Hinata

I accept the call and press the receiver to my ear.  
>"Hey, why aren't you opening the gates?" I ask patiently, glancing over the huge steel gates at the entrance of the mansion, which are still closed.<br>"Something in the security system's kinda messed up. I had instructions on how to open the gate on the table but they seem to have disappeared, I probably did something with them." She replies and I narrow my eyes.  
>Riku-brat.<p>

"I'm searching for the sheet now. I'm kind of worried, Riku and Yuna's nanny is parked outside the gate waiting to get in too, I don't want to keep her waiting."  
>As if on cue, car beeps at me and I look through the car window to see the same Nanny from burger king, smiling and waving at me.<br>Thank God it's raining otherwise she might've come out of the car.  
>Crap. I should probably lock the doors.<br>Just in case.

I sigh. I want the Hyuuga in my car, right now!  
>Stupid gates! Stupid Riku-brat! No way am I going to let Riku-brat stand in my way.<br>"Fine. I'll come in and find a way to open to gate." I tell her.  
>"What? How are you going to get in?" She questions me.<br>"I'll jump the fence." I reply, stating the obvious. The Hyuuga can be so dense sometimes.  
>"Are you crazy, the fence is almost three times the size of you!"<br>"It's the same size as the gate at school, you managed to jump that." I point out.  
>"It wasn't raining then! Besides, what if the gate is electric or something.!"<br>"You worry too much, anyway I'll see you in about a minute."  
>"Hey! Don't hang up on me, don't you dare jump that gate, I'll find the instructions, just wait about five minutes!"<br>"See you soon." I chime, ignoring her protests before snapping my cell phone shut.

I swing open the car door and step out into the pouring rain.  
>Wait a sec….What if the fence really is electric?<p>

Oh God.  
>I'm going to have to ask the Nanny.<br>Maybe it would be best to wait for Hinata to find the instructions.  
>But then again that Riku-brat's probably done something with the instructions.<p>

I'm not letting that little shit win against me. I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I'm not about to get upstaged by a ten year old.

I stalk over to the Nanny's car and knock on the window.  
>The woman opens the door and give me a creepy smile…even worse, she has lipstick on her teeth.<br>"Oh, Sasuke? Did you want to wait for the gates to open in my car? It's nice and warm." She offers, patting the passenger seat.  
>How the hell does she know my name? I never introduced myself to her!<br>"Ugh, it's okay. I just wanted to know if those gates were electric." I inform her, gesturing to the enormous steel gates defending the mansion.

She puckers her lips slightly in disappointment.  
>"They're not electric, but I think you should wait for the gate's to open – I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Besides, my car is really warm." She tries to advise me but I roll my eyes.<p>

"No thanks." I reply, shutting the car door.

The Hyuuga better be grateful that I faced the Pedo-Lady for her.

The rain continues to bucket down and I go up the gate, drying my hands on my jeans before clamping my hands onto the metal bars.

Alright, I have to climb it quickly otherwise I'll slide right down  
>Even though the gates are wet the metal is quite grippy so I should be able to climb over it.<br>Like a spider-monkey I quickly climb over the gate, being careful to avoid the spikes waiting for me on the top of the gate.

I leap down from the gate and land on my feet but in a muddy puddle.  
>There goes my nice, brand new shoes.<p>

Running my fingers through dripping locks of raven hair, I smirk.  
>"Ha! Take that Riku!" I shout triumphantly, pumping a fist in the air.<br>I begin to walk towards the front door but I accidentally stand in another mud puddle, slipping over and landing on my ass.  
>Shit! I hope nobody saw that!<br>I scramble to my feet and approach the front door.

The wooden door opens and Hinata is standing there, an eyebrow raised.  
>"I can't believe you jumped the gate!" She accuses me and I frown at her.<br>"Of course I jumped the gate, come on, let's go now." I tell her and she nodds her head.  
>"Bye Hina-chan! You're coming tomorrow right?" Riku asks he wraps his arms around my girlfriend's waist and she returns the hug presses him into her chest.<br>"Mm Hm, I'll be here tomorrow." She tells him and him and Yuna grin.  
>"Yay! Hina-chan's coming tomorrow!" They both squeal in unison.<p>

"Okay, let's go" I say impatiently as Hinata hurries down the path to my side.  
>"I found the instructions, they were in Riku's room. I must have accidentally left it there when I was playing cards with him. You just have to enter the code." She tells me as she quickly dials the correct code in the security coder.<br>The gates slowly creak open and we walk out the gates towards my car.

"Hey, Sasuke."  
>"Yes?"<br>"What were you shouting before you tripped over and landed on your ass?" She asks me, trying to suppress her laugh.  
>I glare at her.<p>

"You were watching that?"

"Yeah, through the security cameras. Riku even showed me how to record it." 

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_So did you like Sasuke and Hinata as a couple?  
>In the next chapter Hinata's going to Sasuke's house...what will happen?<br>Sorry, they're not going to have sex (I'm only fifteen! I can't write lemon!) but other stuff will happen!  
>Review my lovelies!<br>Tell me if you like Sasuke and Hinata as a couple and also tell me what you think of Riku.  
>Please click that little review button, i'd really appreciate it!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Meet the Uchihas

**A/N: **Oh Kami it's been a while! First off I would like to apologise for not updating this story but I was working on other fics and yeah...I don't really have a decent excuse. I'd like to dedicate this chapter/update to my bestfriend on the fanfiction network **Shnizel. **To be honest she was one of the reasons why I updated this fic. Anyway, I bet you're wondering what Sasu-chan and Hina-chan are up to and yes, they are visiting the Uchiha residents.  
>I know I don't deserve it but please review, seriously. I wanna know if you think I've lost my Humour over this long period of time.<br>This chapter was inspired by the song 'Love me dead' by Ludo. I've decided that it might be the theme song for this fic...it doesn't fic perfectly but some of the lyrics in it do. Tell me if you can think of a better theme song for it. I like all music genres so don't be shy.  
>Oh and also, I've changed my pen name from 'NarutoJunkie101' to 'LollyRabbit' because I've been writing more bleach fics lately...don't get me wrong though! I still love Naruto to bits!<p>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show Naruto, or Sasuke and Hinata. Masashi Kishimoto owns everything, except my ideas...not even Kishimoto-sama can have them.

* * *

><p><em>'Kill me romantically, fill my soul with vomit then ask me for a piece of gum<br>Bitter and dumb, you're my sugar plum  
>You're awful, I love you' -Ludo 'Love me dead'<br>_

* * *

><p>Cartwheel<br>Flip  
>Back handspring<br>Round-off

My stomach should join the freaking cheerleading squad.  
>I am so not ready for this and I can't tell Sasuke how nervous I am because he's busy slamming his forehead against the steering wheel, his worries seem a lot worse than mine.<br>Although, I have no idea what he's so worried about, I'm the one who should be nervous.  
>"Calm down, everything'll be fine." I assure him, giving him a comforting pat on the shoulder. The raven haired boy lifts his head from the steering wheel to glare at me.<br>"Fine? Fine?" His eyes grow wider as he rakes his fingers through his hair.  
>"Everything is not fine. Everything is horribly un-fine, I wasn't planning on this. I wasn't planning on this at all." He panics as he draws his knees into his stomach like a child and I sigh. What a drama queen.<p>

Guess I'll have to play the grown up again.  
>I swing open my door, quickly shutting it before walking over to Sasuke's side of the car and opening it for him.<br>"Come on." I say, impatiently tapping my shoe against the concrete.  
>"No, I don't want to. Let's go somewhere else." He refuses and I nudge his side with my foot.<br>"Don't be baby."  
>He frowns and crosses his arms. This notion makes him seem like even more of a baby.<br>"You'd be like this too if you knew how embarrassing my family could be," He complains and I roll my eyes.  
>"Who's family <em>isn<em>_'__t_ embarrassing? When you came over to my place, Neji tried to strangle you with his sock, Hanabi stole your shoe laces and I'm pretty sure my father tried to poison you." I reason but he continues drumming his fingers against the dashboard anxiously.  
>"Yeah, that is pretty bad, but I saw that coming. My family is awful and I don't want you to meet them." He insists.<br>I am extremely tempted to yell at him 'Get over it, princess,' then proceed to drag him inside by the collar but I don't think that would give his parents the best impression of me.

It was when we parked outside his house and Sasuke caught a glimpse of his parents and his brother in the kitchen that he had gone into spazz-mode, proceeding to bang his forehead against the steering wheel and groan loudly. His parents can't be that bad, can they?  
>I mean, his house looks nice. It's not as big as the Hyuuga mansion but it's a lot more modern. It's two stories and it's also quite wide.<br>When I asked Sasuke what his parents did, he said his parents were both business lawyers. It's strange to think that he has kept that from me for such a long time because my father used to be a business lawyer but then proceeded to become the owner of his own business.  
>I don't really blame Sasuke for not telling me though, I hate telling people that my Father's the owner of Hyuuga-corp. Once they find out your parents are important, they proceed with the ass-kissing and it really gets on my nerves.<p>

"Fine, if you're not going in there, I'm going in by myself." I shut his door and his eyes widen in alarm as I walk up the front porch and mash the door bell button.  
>As expected, the car door flings open and my oh-so-predictable boyfriend comes bounding out of the car, up the porch steps and latches onto my wrist.<br>"Let's go." He says…well, more like orders.  
>I shake my head.<br>"No." I refuse firmly and he pouts.  
>"Please?" He begs, his face moving slightly closer to mine.<br>I place my hand on his forehead and push him away.  
>"I'm meeting your parents," I declare stubbornly and he folds his arms in defeat.<br>"Don't say I didn't warn you." He grumbles and laces his fingers through mine, as if to comfort me.  
>To tell the truth, I'm not sure if I'm the one who needs comforting. Even though Sasuke has put on his usual mask of cool-demeanour, I can tell he's nervous by how tightly he's gripping my hand.<p>

The front door is yanked open completely and light spills onto the porch.  
>A woman, about in her mid thirties is standing in the door way with a friendly smile gracing her lips. No doubt she's beautiful. Not that I expected any less, because she's Sasuke's Mum after all. She has raven black hair, slightly shorter than mine and soft facial features. Her eyes are obsidian, like Sasuke's except her eyes seem a lot softer and friendlier than his.<br>"Sasu-chan, I was wondering where you had gone. Your brother was out causing mischief again, so we had to pick him-" Her eyes flick to me, then Sasuke and I's linked hands. Her lips form a small O.

She stares at me blankly, completely stopping mid-sentence and Sasuke rolls his eyes, looking embarrassed already.  
>"Is th-this…." She stutters but closes her mouth abruptly, to continue staring.<br>I have no idea what to do, or say so I simply stare back at her.  
>I'd rehearsed suitable greetings in my head so I'd be prepared, but now my minds like a blank whiteboard.<br>I need to think of something to say. I can't think of anything.  
>All there is blankness. Blank, blank, blankity, blank.<p>

"Hey Mum...This is Hinata, she's kinda my girlfriend. Sorry for suddenly springing this on you, but you said you wanted me to get a proper girlfriend…so, um, surprise?" Sasuke scratches the back of his neck sheepishly with his free hand and his Mothers eyes widen.  
>I suppose Sasuke was right about the surprise part.<br>"So…you have a _real_ girlfriend now….?" The woman questions Sasuke and he frowns at her.  
>"What do you mean real? Did you expect me to get a plastic blow-up one or something?" He replies sarcastically and the woman shoots him a 'Don't fuck around with me' kind of look before turning her gaze back onto me.<br>Just as I'm wondering if this could get anymore awkward, the woman steps towards me.  
>Is she going to hit me?<br>Suddenly her arms wrap around me into a tight embrace and my eyes widen in shock.

"Mum!" Sasuke whines, trying to tug her off me.  
>She unwinds her arms and grins at her son.<br>"I have a daughter in law!" She exclaims to him and Sasuke frowns at her.  
>"We're not married." He points out but she ignores him and turns back to me, to look me in eyes.<br>Her face is lit up with a mix of surprise and happiness and I return her smile, shyly.  
>"What's your name?" She asks excitedly.<br>"Hinata." I answer, blinking at her.  
>"Okay Hinata, welcome to the family. My name's Mikoto," She smiles before leaning in closer to me, "But you can call me Mum, if you want."<br>Sasuke's palm smacks against his forehead as he scowls at his mother.  
>"We're not freaking married! Besides, if she called you Mum, then that would sound like she was my sister and that's gross!"<p>

Mikoto frowns.  
>"Okay then, just call me Mikoto. None of that Mrs. Uchiha kinda stuff, it makes me feel old." She tells me and I nod my head.<br>She's so charismatic. Obviously, Sasuke didn't get his social skills from her.  
>Mikoto then turns to Sasuke and jabs an index finger at his chest accusingly. Even though he's quite a bit taller than her, she still manages to look threatening.<br>"And you were planning on bringing her here while nobody else was home, you sneaky brat. If I weren't so pleased right now, you'd be grounded! I told you, no more girls behind my back!" She snaps and he sticks his tongue out at her.  
>"I'm no brat." He grumbles, "Besides, she doesn't count cause she'll be around more than a night."<p>

"I should hope so." Mikoto mumbles before clapping her hands together.  
>"Okay then, you kids seemed to come at the right time because dinner is almost ready. Sasu-chan, you go change out of that damp t-shirt while your father and I talk to Hinata."<br>Before Sasuke can protest she latches onto my arm and begins guiding me inside the house.  
>The inside of their house is just as modern as the outside.<br>The living room, the kitchen and the dining room having no walls separating them apart so it feels spacious.  
>The living room consists of an oversized flat screen television clinging to the wall and four black leather couches facing in the direction of the television.<p>

On one of the couches a young male who is either in his late teenage years or in his early twenties is sprawled out on the couch, hands propped up behind his head and watching a boxing match on television.  
>He looks like Sasuke, except older, taller, more mature and with long hair.<br>He has a relaxed expression as he stares at the television, which is strange because watching two men smash the living daylights of each other should not be relaxing.  
>Sasuke is right behind me and trying to separate his mothers hand from my arm.<br>His mum ignores him and turns to the older-Sasuke.  
>"Where's your father?" She asks him and the older boy shrugs.<br>"He's angry with me, so he's probably in his office thinking up some way to kick me out of the house." He answers bluntly and Mikoto sighs.

"Well, can you go get him? Tell him we have a surprise guest."  
>The older boy ignores Mikoto and settles himself further into the leather couch.<br>The raven haired woman responds by thwacking him on the top of his head and pointing in the direction of the hallway.  
>"Now." She orders and he rubs his head and moves out of his seat in the direction of the hallway before stopping in his tracks.<br>He turns to face me and jabs a finger in my direction.  
>"Who's she? Is she another one of Sasuke's toys?" He asks bitterly and Sasuke frowns at him.<br>"She's my girlfriend." He states bluntly and the raven haired boy raises his eyebrows.  
>"Really?"<br>Sasuke nods.  
>"Do you have a problem with that?"<p>

The other raven haired boy folds his arms and smirks.  
>"The day you have a proper girlfriend is the day when hell freezes over."<p>

An arm winds over my shoulders.  
>"Hell was frozen a week ago."<p>

* * *

><p>Having dinner with the Uchiha's is nothing like having dinner with my family.<br>The atmosphere is light and friendly (With the exception of the two brothers) and there's no-one there who dumps their vegetables on my plate (Hanabi) or gives me a lecture about not chopping the fat off my lamb chops (Neji).  
>Also, it seems as if I'm the centre of attention. Usually Hanabi would be the centre of attention because she'd either have some exciting story to tell or she'd be scolded by father or Neji. Sure, they pay attention to me but only when they want me to pass the soy sauce.<p>

At the Uchiha's, everyone seems to be interested in me. Even though it's mostly Mikoto asking the questions, Fugaku- Sasuke's Dad and Itachi-Sasuke's brother look at me as if waiting for my answer.  
>Sasuke is just eating his noodles silently, only looking up to scowl at everyone.<br>I have no idea what he was so embarrassed about, his family isn't nearly as bad as mine.  
>"So, what do you like about Sasuke?" Mikoto asks, popping a cherry tomato in her mouth.<br>Fugaku points his fork at me.  
>"It's his skills as an MMA fighter, isn't it? I told you girls are impressed by that kinda stuff." He flicks a glance at Sasuke who removes his eyes from his bowl to stare at his father blankly.<p>

"She's in my Mixed martial arts class, Dad," Sasuke grumbles," Why would she be impressed?"  
>Fugaku furrows his eyebrows together. "What? I remember Hiashi telling me that he didn't have any girls in his class." He questions and Sasuke shrugs, not bothering to elaborate.<br>"Father doesn't like referring to Hanabi and I as girls. He prefers to just think of us as his sons." I explain to the confused man as I swirl my fork around in my bowl to gather more noodles.  
>Fugaku chokes on a cherry tomato and Itachi reluctantly pats him on the back as he tries to regain his composure.<p>

"Father? Hiashi's your father? You're a Hyuuga?" He splutters and I nod.

His mouth forms an O the same size as the cherry tomato that almost killed him and he sets his fork down beside his bowl.  
>"It's decided," Fugaku declares as he turns to Mikoto. "That girl will save our son and the future of the law firm. With a Hyuuga helping run the business the law firm will be unstoppable."<br>He turns to Sasuke who is sulkily chewing an overloaded mouthful of noodles and frowns at him.  
>"To be honest, I never really expected much from you or your brother. Both of you are only interested in sport, you'd both be completely useless to the business. "<p>

Sasuke scowls at his father.  
>"Are you calling me an idiot?" He growls, a piece of noodle hanging off his chin.<p>

Fugaku shakes his head.

"No, I'm not calling you an idiot. I'm saying that with Hinata's help, when you inherit the law firm with the Hyuuga's power and smarts you can make it even more successful." He states and Sasuke rolls his eyes.  
>"I thought Itachi was going to inherit the law firm."<p>

Itachi and Fugaku open their mouths to speak but Mikoto interrupts.  
>"Let's talk about something more interesting. All this talk of business and such must be boring our guest to death," Soft dark eyes brush over mine, "So, are you planning on staying the night? If you are, you can sleep in the guest bedroom on the second floor." She informs me.<br>Good, now I won't have to worry about sleeping in the same bed as Sasuke.  
>He's my boyfriend but he can get a bit touchy-feely sometimes.<br>"She's sleeping in my room." Sasuke grunts at his mother.

"No she's not. She's your first real girlfriend, I wont let you taint her innocence." The dark haired woman refuses.  
>I agree completely.<br>"She's my girlfriend, she'll sleep where I want her to sleep!" Sasuke declares, banging his fist on the table stubbornly causing a bottle of soy sauce to topple over and roll off the table.  
>"Well tough nuts. This is my house and if you don't watch your mouth I'll make you sleep on the porch." Mikoto threatens him in a cheerful voice, which somehow made her sound scarier.<p>

"You didn't care when girls slept in my room before!" Sasuke barks, clutching onto his fork tightly.  
>"That's before I knew what you were doing with them," She hisses in reply, narrowing her eyes at her youngest son.<p>

"What did you think we were doing? I'm seventeen! We wouldn't be playing hand games all night!" The raven haired boy growls and my stomach performs another cartwheel.  
>What does Sasuke expect me to do tonight? Does he actually expect me to…..<br>"Where abouts is the bathroom?" I ask as I slide my chair backwards and stand up, wiping my hands on my jeans.  
>"It's the second on the left, down the hallway." Mikoto instructs and I smile at her appreciatively.<p>

When I reach the hallway, I sprint past the numerous photo frames clamped against the walls and into the bathroom.  
>My thing I notice about the bathroom is that it's white. Everything is a shiny pearl white. The shower, the bath tub, the sink and the oversized frame of the mirror.<br>White. Nothing is tainted.

I press my nose against the glass of the mirror.  
>Hold it together Hinata, I'm sure he doesn't expect anything from you. He likes you for you, not your body. He doesn't see you like he does the rest of them.<br>It's not logical though. What makes me any different from any of the other girls?  
>I wonder how many girls have fallen into this trap. Thinking that Sasuke likes you when all he really wants is to sleep with you then be done.<br>Then again, he did call me his girlfriend. I'd like to think that title puts me slightly higher than all the other girls he's been with.

Calling me his girlfriend could all be a ploy. He didn't want to introduce me to his parents...What if I am just another one of those idiotic girls that gets roped into thinking that Sasuke could actually care about them….What if he doesn't actually like me?

I squint hard at the mirror. I'm sure Sasuke's looked in this mirror countless numbers of times…maybe if I squint hard enough I'll be able to see how Sasuke sees me…  
>Suddenly a dark figure materializes into the mirror, I swivel around on my foot only to come face to face with Sasuke's older brother.<br>His expression is blank, his lips pursed together. Stray strands of soft black hair have fallen around his face and I can't help but think of how much he reminds me of Sasuke.

He leans in closer to my face and I unconsciously take a step backwards, my heels bumping against the sink cupboard.  
>"Hi, Itachi-san." I mumble, my lilac eyes locked with his obsidian eyes.<br>He doesn't say anything, instead he rests his hands on the marble bench at either side of me, trapping me between him and the sink.  
>"Is there something you wanted?" I ask him uncertainly as I press my back up against the sink, the coldness of the sink seeping through my shirt.<br>"Why do you like Sasuke?" He asks quietly, his eyes still holding my gaze.  
>I swallow the lump in my throat.<br>"I don't know," I reply nervously, staring at his arms, hoping that he'd remove them from the sink.

"You don't actually like him for him, do you? Tell me why you're going out with him." He demands in the same low voice.  
>"What do you mean?" I almost squeak and he narrows his eyes at me.<br>"I mean what do you want him for? Is it for popularity? For money?" He presses, his face dangerously close to mine.  
>I shake my head.<br>"Oh, that's right. You already come from a wealthy family…and you probably have a considerable amount of friends…" He trails off before zooming his focus back onto me.  
>"So, it's for his looks?"<br>I blink at him in shock.  
>"No…"<br>I don't like Sasuke for his looks, putting up with all his antics is not worth how good looking he is.

Itachi sighs and frowns at me.  
>"What is it going to take to get you away from my brother? Girls aren't good for him they're only dragging him down and making him unhappy." He taps his fingernails against the marble bench and looks at me expectantly.<br>"You mean, I'm making him unhappy?" I ask and he nods his head.  
>"Do you have any idea how many girls I've seen him sneak into his room? He keeps changing one girl after another and he's never satisfied. If he doesn't stop bringing girls to his bedroom then he'll be like that for the rest of his life." He explains.<br>"But, I'm not planning on sleeping with him." I tell him and his eyes widen slightly.  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>"I mean, we haven't done it yet and aren't doing it any time soon. He hasn't asked me yet and even if he was planning to ask me tonight I still wouldn't agree." I elaborate and Itachi looks like he doesn't know whether to frown at me or laugh.

"Then..what do you do while you're together?"

I shrug.  
>"I don't know. We argue, eat chips, play playstation, watch movies, practice MMA and just do whatever we want." I answer honestly and Itachi's eyebrow twitches.<br>"…That's exactly what Sasuke and I do…"  
>"Oh.."<p>

"So, you actually like him? Who would've thought someone would like him for his personality?" Itachi muses aloud as he brings his arms to his sides to release me and I nod my head in agreement.  
>"I used to wonder who could truly like someone like him then I suddenly started to like him. I don't know why. But I guess there are some good things about his personality."<br>Itachi raises his eyebrows in disbelief.  
>"Like what? I love him because he's my brother, what's your excuse?"<br>I tap my finger against my chin as I begin to follow him out of the bathroom.  
>"He's stubborn, over-protective, cocky, argumentative and a huge pain in the ass but I guess that's what I like about him." I answer.<p>

Hmm…now that I think about it, Sasuke and I do put up with each other's annoying traits quite a bit.  
>Maybe I better have some trust in him. I doubt that he'd go this far just to get laid…although that doesn't mean I'm any less nervous about the sleeping arrangement.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Did you enjoy? I hope you did! Anyway, next week we'll figure out the sleeping arrangements for Sasuke and Hinata and Hinata will get a surprise to what she wakes up to in the morning.  
>Im sorry that this fic travels at such a slow pace but I'm a slow paced type of writer.<br>Pretty please review! I'd love it if you criticized me, complimented me, hell, I'd even love it if you told me off for not updating in so long.  
>Thanks for reading! Don't kill me for not updating since ages ago!<p> 


End file.
